A Flashpoint Problem
by fmfan1980
Summary: Barry ran back in time to save his mother at the end of season two. This is just my take on an alternate first half of Season 3. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The plots and stories of The Flash belongs to CW and DC. I'm just playing in the universe that the creators created.

 **The Allen Household, Several Years earlier.**

With the death of his father at the hands of Zoom, and with the then defeat of the aforementioned murderer, Barry felt empty inside. He told Iris, the person he thought of as the love of his life, that he couldn't love again… at least not after everything that had happened in his life. Barry looked into the eyes of the young woman who was about to go back into her house, and told her that he'll be coming into the West home in a few minutes… that he wanted some time alone.

As he watched Iris walked into her house through the back door, Barry fondly remembered that kiss they just shared. It was the kiss of two people in love as his heart now raced. When they separated, Barry looked into her eyes, and his hearth broke at the decision that he already made. Barry knew it was stupid, he knew that changing the timeline carried a great risk. But what he had planned would ensure the survival of the two people he loved more than Iris, more than Joe, even more than being the Flash.

His mother and his father. He could have simply gone back in time by a day, and then saved his father. But his plan called for something different, his heart demanded something different. He wanted both of his parents.

Once Iris was back in her home, Barry walked down the stairs, and then around to the front of the house where he looked through the window, and pursed his lips together. He felt something rising in his throat as he watched his friends laughing; Cisco, Caitlin, his adoptive father, Joe, and Iris.

All of them were happy, and celebrating the end of Zoom.

But Barry couldn't celebrate. The emptiness in his soul kept on growing.

The young man then whispered his apology to Iris. Turning around, Barry then took off down the street. Yellow lightning trailing behind him, the young man better known as The Flash ran down one street after another. He kept on moving faster, and faster until he saw the very blue hued tear in space he was looking for. Making his final decision, Barry ran into the tear, and entered the Speed Force. The very source of his powers.

Running in the blue tunnel, Barry saw his past and present all laid down in front of him. However, he couldn't see his future. Shaking his head as he kept on running, hoping that he wouldn't literally run into a Time Wraith, Barry finally heard the words he was longing to hear.

It was his younger self calling for his mother; the sounds of lighting crashing and glass breaking. Barry looked up at the moving image, and ran towards it. Eventually he found himself outside his house just after his older self ran out with his younger, eleven year old, self. Barry looked down the street and saw the yellow trail of lighting vanishing into the distance, and then he looked at the house.

Then he heard a bloodcurdling scream, and he put on a face that showed his resolve. Barry ran into his home, he ran towards the Reverse Flash who was just abut to stab his mother, and he pushed him away. Enraged at the audacity of his tormentor, his betrayer, at Eodbard Thawne, at daring to come after his family… Barry hit him at super speed multiple times. His speed boost from being in the speed force just after the Harrison Wells of Earth-Two tried to return his powers to him was useful in beating the Reverse Flash now. Nora Allen's sobs were ringing in Barry's ears as he continued to punch Thawne with his left hand, and then his right. And then he super-sped him into another wall, and glared into his red eyes.

"You'll never kill her again," Barry hissed before punching Thawne a few more times. The final punch was delivered with all his speed as lighting trailed behind his fist. Stepping back as Thawne fell onto the floor, Barry panted before turning around and rushing to the crying Nora. On the way, he noticed movement out the corner of his eyes. Turning his head, he saw himself… it the old Flash from a year ago when he first made his way back in time. Barry watched, with a hint of worry on his face as his younger self vanished. Shaking off this feeling that just erupted in the pit of his stomach that something was very wrong, Barry continued onto Nora, and crouched down. He put his arms up, telling her that she was safe.

"You will always be safe," whispered Barry as Nora slowly stopped crying, and wiped her tears. She then looked at Thawne, and then at the masked Barry who was standing up. He took a step back, and gave a small smile to his mother. As he looked at her face, he couldn't help but imagine the life he would be able to lead now, and the memories he'd have once he was back to his own time.

"Who.. who are you?" asked Nora, her voice still shaking before she looked around, and saw Henry laying on the floor. She screamed his name before scrambling over to the unconscious man. Barry rushed to his father, and felt for a pulse, before telling Nora that he was alive. It was then that a great fear grew on Nora's face, "Barry.. my son. He.. he's only eleven and… and… where is he?"

"He's fine, mo… Mrs. Allen," said Barry who stood back up, "he'll be coming home soon and… and when he does, he'll have two people who love him. I have to go back now… and.. and maybe I'll see you and your family again."

"Wait," said Nora while she was looking up at Barry, "please bring my son back, I… I can't live without him and…"

His heart breaking at how upset his mother was being, Barry nodded his head. He remembered exactly where he was brought to by his older self, 'all I have to do is bring him back, and then I go back in time to my new future.'

However, things didn't go the way he thought they would. Barry took a few steps at super speed before he suddenly stumbled and fell onto the floor. From Nora's perspective, all she saw was a red blur, and yellow lighting behind it fizzling out before the figure that saved her fell onto the floor.

"No, no, no," whispered Barry as he got up and looked at his hands. He tried to vibrate them, and they did… but only for a millisecond before they stopped. Barry tried to vibrate his hands again, but nothing happened this time. He then turned and looked at Nora in shock before he turned towards the door. Barry took another few steps, hopeful that there was simply a hiccup with his powers, but all that happened was that he ran normally to the front door, and then back into the living room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," whispered the stunned Barry as he shook his head while rubbing his face, "I…"

"Where.. where's my son," whispered Nora as she slowly got up while Henry was still unconscious, "where is my son?!"

Barry flinched while stuttering that he was going to be safe. That everyone was going to be safe.

"He… he's twenty blocks down the street and… and he's safe," said Barry while his heart was pounding in his chest. It was as if it was going to smash through his ribcage, "Barry… Barry's going to be safe and…"

"I'm calling the police," said Nora as she rushed to the phone while Barry put up a hand and asked her not to, that there was an explanation for what happened.

"Please, your son is already on the way," cried Barry while he was wondering what was happening with his speed powers. Nora was already on the phone with the dispatcher when Barry took off his cowl and told Nora who he was, and that her younger Barry Allen was coming back. Nora, her mouth open as the phone slipped out of her hands and hit the floor, stared at the tearful Barry who took a step forward.

"It's me, mom," he said while Nora brought her hands to her mouth when she realized that the young man in front of her looked just like a younger version of her father, "I.. I know it's complicated and… and… it's me. It's Barry."

"Barry?" asked Nora as she just stood there stunned, next to Henry, "I… how… how is this… you.. you can't be, I.. I mean Barry's a little boy and…"

"Mom, I have… or had powers," said Barry while Nora shook her head, "I'm from the future, I ran back in time to.. to save your life. Mom, I lost you.. I lost dad, and I couldn't take it so I came back and…"

"No," said Nora as she stepped back, "it.. it's not possible and…"

Barry then went on to tell Nora things that she knew only her Barry would know. And the longer he spoke, the more Nora's body shook before she fell on her knee next to Henry. Barry attempted to run to his mother, his heart breaking at the pain that she seemed to be in while whispered to herself, repeating everything that he had told her. But Nora asked him to stop, to stand back.

"I… I died?" asked Nora.

"That man," said Barry nodding his head at Thawne, "his name is Eobard Thawne, he's from a far off future… further than my own. He hates me, and… and he wanted to kill you. In my time, he succeeded.. and I grew up without you… and dad."

"What.. what happened to Henry?" asked Nora as she looked down at her husband, and then back up at Barry.

"He went to jail for your murder and.. and I…."

Before Barry could finish what he wanted to say, he turned around upon hearing sirens in the distance heading towards the Allen residence. Barry then turned to Nora, who already had tears in her eyes while she continued to absorb what the man in front of her had been telling her; that he was her grown up son from the future, and that her little boy was still somewhere out there, and on the way home.

"Mom, I…" Before Barry could finish what he wanted to say, the two of them heard tyres screech outside, followed by footsteps running up the driveway.

"Barry, get out of here," said Nora as she stood up. She didn't know if what the man in red was telling her the truth or not, but the fact that he looked like her father, and this feeling of maternal protectiveness she was feeling stirred her to action, "please… I need you to…"

"Henry! Nora! Barry!" yelled a familiar voice as Barry put up his hands while looking at Nora who was shaking her head.

"Joe!" cried Nora as Officer Joe West rushed past Barry and asked Nora if she was alright, before he crouched down and sighed in relief as Henry gave out a groan. In the meantime, Joe's partner headed for the man in yellow who was lying still in a corner of the room, while Joe shone his flashlight at Barry's costume, particularly at his lightning emblem, and then on the yellow accents on his uniform.

"Costume party?" asked Joe before he looked around and then asked Nora where Barry was.

"He… he…," said Nora while shaking her head. Her voice was cracking before she coughed, and then tried to explain in a way that didn't incriminate the older Barry, "he told me that someone took Barry twenty blocks down the street. Joe, there.. there's something that you need to know…."

Before Nora could finish what she wanted to say, Joe held a hand up.. indicating that he needed to make a call to the dispatcher through his radio first. He got on his radio, and asked for two cars to search for Barry. It was then that his partner called for him. Joe, his flashlight still being aimed at Barry, told the young man to put his hands behind his back.

"Joe," said Nora as she grabbed his arm, "you don't understand.. he.. he saved my life."

"Joe!" yelled his partner.

"Gimme a minute," said Joe as he looked over his shoulder at his partner, who had peeled back the cowl that the yellow suited man was wearing. He couldn't see the unconscious man's face since it was covered in shadow, but Joe saw the sickened expression on his partner's face. Joe then asked Nora to stand back, and stay with Henry who was groaning in pain. Nora tried to plead with Joe not to do anything as he handcuffed Barry while reading him his rights. Barry was confused at what was happening, and then he remembered that Joe was shining his torchlight at certain areas of his uniform. Looking down at emblem, the young man gulped when he noticed small flecks of blood.

Red against a backdrop of white; it would have taken an eagle eye to find it. And Joe did. Barry looked up at his adopted father and opened his mouth.

"Not unless you wanna waive your rights," said Joe before he stepped back. He then grabbed a hold of Barry's arm and brought him to the living room, when Joe's partner stepped back… his face pale. Joe told his partner to hold on to Barry while he then crouched down and shook his head.

"Joe?" asked Nora.

"Call a bus," whispered Joe as he looked at the body in front of him. He then looked up at Barry, and asked why the man's face was mangled, "it's like he was hit by a speeding car."

"I…. I…"

"Joe!" cried Nora from where she was standing, "that man tried to kill me and… and Barry saved my life."

"Nora…"

"Joe," said Nora. She knew that she needed to come up with an explanation about who Barry was. It was going to be difficult given that she was sure they would be running background checks on him if the police were going to book him. So Nora panicked and said the first thing that came into her mind, "he's my son."

"Lock him in the car," whispered Joe as he looked at his partner, and then back at the body that was bleeding onto the floor. "and wait for the bus."

"Joe," said Nora as she took a step forward, but Barry looked back at her and shook his head. He knew that the timeline was already contaminated, and that there was no clue what would happen now. However, Nora didn't care as she told Joe, while Barry was being taken away in handcuffs, that the man was her son.

"Nora," said Joe gently as he frowned and walked towards her, "Barry's only a kid and…"

"You don't understand," said Nora. She had to do something. There was something telling her that it was Barry who was being taken away, and that she needed to protect him. She needed to protect her son. So she came up with a fantastical reason that she was hoping would be good enough to just be true… at least sound true, "before I ever met Henry, I had a son. I gave him up.. and that's the person you're taking away and…"

"You know how ridiculous that sounds," asked Joe as he held onto Nora's shoulder while he looked at her tear stained face, "Nora, two cars are already searching for Barry. Whoever this guy is he…"

"He's my son, and he saved my life, Joe," cried Nora while she held his arms, "he's my son, please… he saved my life.. that man in yellow was about to kill me and…"

"Nora," said Joe shaking his head, "stay with Henry. I know one of the detectives will want to talk to him; we'll find out everything that happened then. Look, I'm sure he saved you… but he savagely beat the guy. I don't think we can even get a good identification on the body"

"Barry said his name is Eobard Thawne," said Nora as Joe nodded his head, and then wrote down the name on his notebook, "Joe, he's my Barry. I gave him up for adoption and…"

"Nora," said Joe after he sighed and put his notebook back into his pocket, "don't… we'll come up with the truth. If you say anything now and then later it turns out to be a lie.. I mean do you know how that would look?"

"But.." begged Nora.

"Let us take care of it now at the station," said Joe gently just as a voice came over his radio saying that they found Barry standing alone several blocks away. Joe then told Nora that her son was coming home, and that she should be with him, and Henry, "look we'll ask this guy some questions, and if he did save you, then it could be justifiable homicide. I'll talk to the detectives in charge."

"But.."

"That's the best I could do, Nora," Joe gently told her as Henry groaned again and opened his eyes, asking what had happened.

In the meantime, while Joe was talking to the Allens, Barry was seated in the back of the police car after Joe's partner closed the door behind him and walked back into the house. The young man placed his head on the seat back and screamed in anguish before stomping his feet on the floor. It was dawning on Barry that he had done something completely stupid; he changed the timeline.. he could feel it in his soul, and he lost his powers.

"No, no, no, no," was the only thing that Barry repeated under his breath while his voice broke at the thought of losing everything he had. And the people he wouldn't be able to save. He thought of Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, Iris, Oliver, Felicity… he knew that everything would change.

He was the cause of the change.

"No!" screamed Barry as tears came to his eyes. It was as an ambulance was coming up behind the police car did Barry notice a figure looking back at him from the side of the house. The former Flash looked out the window as the light from the ambulance hit the figure, and his eyes went wide in surprise; he saw himself looking back at him sadly. Shaking his head, and then back at the figure once again, Barry knew what he was looking at.. it was the part of him that was connected to the Speed Force. He saw the figure become a blurred shadow, just like the shadow he had to catch to be the Flash again just a few days ago, and then Barry cried out as it ran into a blue hued breach that just opened and then closed.

It was over. Barry sat in shock as he watched his future broken, and thought to himself, 'that's why I couldn't see my future… why I… oh dear God, what have I done.'

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Central City Police department, One hour later.**

Barry had no idea how to explain himself as he sat at the table in the middle of the windowless room for the past forty minutes. He looked at the florescent light, and then at what he knew to be the one-way mirror that the investigators stood behind to observe interrogations, and then he turned to look at the two chairs on the other side of the table that, for now, were empty. Sighing, he never thought that he would be ever put on this side of a case, where he was the suspect; he was the one who would be sorting out evidence, and finding what was needed to put a criminal away. However, the overriding emotion going through him wasn't of fear, it was of happiness… happiness that his mother and father were alive, happiness that the younger version of himself would be united with a family that loved him. Barry knew that Joe and Iris loved him, and he loved them; but not growing up with his own parents was something completely different, and that was what he wanted.

What he needed.

Knowing that he wasn't the Flash anymore also brought a sense of fear into his heart. He tried to tie together, in his mind, the events that changed people's fates when he became the Flash in 2014; hoping that he would be still able to help them. Somehow.

However, his first thought went back to the night he was struck by the lightning bolt. He remembered the events that happened a few hours prior.

'Oliver' thought Barry to himself as he frowned. He remembered the only reason he was in Starling City was to investigate the impossible, who turned out to be a Mirakuru powered Cyrus Gold, so that he could find a clue to the identity of the one who killed Nora, and in turn free his father from prison. In this new timeline, with his father and mother alive and well, Barry suspected that his other self would have no reason to visit Starling City, and in turn meet Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle. He knew that if he didn't intervene somehow, then there was no way that Oliver would survive his fight with Cyrus Gold.

'I remember the date,' thought Barry as the door to the room opened, and a detective, his badge and gun on his belt, walked into the room. Still in his Flash uniform, the detective looked him up and down, frowned, and then placed a writing pad on the table and sat down, 'he can't die, somehow.. I have to make sure that he does not die. And that's not all, there was the attack by Captain Boomerang…. I can't believe Cisco named him that… and then the rescue at Nanda Parbat, and then there's Laurel's death. There had to be a way to warn him…. But not now. He's only a kid now, so's Felicity… what a time to need Felicity and she's not even able to work a computer. Yet.'

"Okay, kid," said the Detective as he placed both his hands in the table, "my name is Detective David Singh."

"Detective," said Barry nodding his head while wondering who was looking through the window, there was something that told him that Joe was probably there, along with someone from the District Attorney's office. He then looked at the younger version of the man who would be his boss in thirteen years, and wondered if it would be better to tell him everything while hiding some important facts.

"I'd like to hear from you what happened," said the detective, "starting with your name."

"My name is Barry Allen." The Detective leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms over his chest while frowning at the young man. However, Barry knew that any story that his mother had come up with would be shredded apart, especially when given further scrutiny. Barry feared that Nora would be asked question after question, and her life turned upside down. So he decided to tell a story that was partly true, "my name is Barry Allen. I'm from the future."

"Excuse me?" asked Detective Singh as he leaned forward.

"I…"

"Before you start," said the man waving his hands, "you waived a lawyer, right?"

Barry nodded his head.

"How about a shrink?" asked the Detective, "maybe we should…"

"I'm not crazy," insisted Barry, "I am from the future, 2016 specifically. I… I know how crazy it sounds and…"

"Oh, at least you know it," the Detective said sarcastically, "so, 2016 huh? Any flying cars where you come from?"

"I can prove that I'm from the future," said Barry without any emotion on his face, "Detective, I am… was, I guess now, a CSI with the Central City Police Department. And you were… or will be a Captain, and my boss."

"Oh? Will I now?" asked the detective with a frown as he stared at Barry in disbelief.

"Yes, look there was a massive explosion of unknown origin, I never figured out what it was, that released a lot of weird energy which seeded a storm cloud… and I was hit with lightning. I gained metahuman abilities, and I wasn't the only one, but I was doing all I could with my friends to stop the bad ones."

"Go on," said the Detective. Barry could tell from the tone of his voice that the man didn't believe him one bit.

'Probably giving me some rope to hang myself before I get sent to the looney bin,' thought Barry to himself as he breathed calmly.

"My powers were speed related," said Barry before pointing to the lightning emblem, "and I used my speed to fight the bad guys. Even helped the CCPD fight off meta-humans, and my friends created tech that would hold them. With my Speed? I was able to break the time barrier twice; all to stop the man in yellow."

"This man in the yellow suit who was savagely beaten?" asked the Detective as he showed Barry the pictures taken at the Allen home. Barry visibly winced as he looked at the results of his handiwork; Thawne's face was bleeding from the eyes, the mouth, and the ears, thanks to it being crushed in various places. The man was nearly unrecognizable, and all Barry could do was frown as he thought about Nora getting stabbed. He knew what he did was the right thing, but he still felt uneasy about losing control.

"Yes," said Barry as he looked up from the pictures at the detective. Barry told him that his name was Eobard Thawne, and that he was known as the Reverse Flash, "he killed my mother, Nora Allen."

"Nora Allen's alive," the Detective reminded him.

"I created an alternate timeline, Detective," said Barry, "Thawne murdered my mother because he was mad that he couldn't kill me. It's a bit complicated, but…"

"Try me, please," said the detective as he leaned forward, "trust me when I say that you're already halfway the door to the psych wing at our most exclusive place for nutjobs. Everything you've told me couldn't be proven, whoever you are."

"Just giving you a bit of background, detective," said Barry leaning back on his seat, and then forward while placing his arms on the table in from of him, "fine.. you want the complicated story? The world I remember was itself an alternate timeline. When I travelled in time, the first time, I saw something that I thought was impossible when I was a kid. Blurs covered in yellow and red lighting swirling around my mother. I saw a yellow figure in the lightning storm, and one of them was another version of me. A version from the future. He told me not to intervene after I went back into my house, and… and I had to hear him take my younger self away, and then I had to listen to my mother scream just before Thawne stabbed her."

"Again, she's alive."

"This is the past I knew, Detective," said Barry, "she died, and my father.. Henry Allen went away for her murder. My older self sent me twenty blocks away before vanishing; that's where you found Barry.. the younger Barry, right?"

"Just continue," said the Detective without any emotion on his face. However, Barry saw the man glance towards the one-way mirror, and then back at Barry who continued with his story. He skipped various parts of his life and friends, but he did tell the man about Zoom.

"I didn't know his real name," lied Barry. He knew that there was a Hunter Zolomon on Earth-One, and he didn't want to get the child into trouble. Nor did he want to bother the Garrick family, if they existed at all… it was something he hadn't checked on back in his own timeline, "but he was a murderer. I had to fight hard to train to be just as fast as him. And eventually we fought, and he lost. But not before he killed my dad."

"So, let's assume that what you say is true," said the detective while he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "that would mean.."

"Both my parents were murdered," said Barry, "and it was my fault."

Unknown to Barry, Joe was listening in from the other side of the mirror, and he had beside him an assistant district attorney and, as a favour, the recovered Henry Allen with Nora and the younger Barry in the bullpen. It was there that the younger Barry was being asked questions by another officer with Nora sitting right next to him; her mind split between her young son, and the man she knew was another son from the future. As the older Barry spoke in the interrogation room, Henry and Joe looked at each other confused while the ADA was saying that getting the 'crazy person' away from the Allen's was going to be a cakewalk. Henry then looked at the man in red when he heard his voice crack, just for a second, while saying that the other version of himself died in his son's arms.

"After Zoom was stopped," said Barry after taking a moment to calm down, "I couldn't take it. I told Iris that I was empty inside and…"

"Iris?" asked the Detective as Joe stepped towards the glass, hoping that Barry wouldn't mention who he thought it was. He knew that if Barry did, then it would be real to him since he was so sure that the young man in red was a crackpot.

"Iris West," said Barry, "after my mom died, and my dad was taken to prison, Joe West took me in."

Joe looked back at Henry, who looked back at him with their eyes wide open.

"If anything happened to me or Nora," said Henry as he joined Joe at the mirror, "I always hoped that you would look after Barry."

"None of this is proof of anything but a delusion and…" explained the ADA.

"Stop," said Joe when he snapped his head back at the mirror when he heard a familiar name; Francine.

"That's my proof of what I'm saying," said Barry as he looked at the detective, "my proof that everything I'm saying is the truth. Francine West was Joe's wife, and she has a son that Joe doesn't know about. His name is Wally West."

"That's not…"

"Sorry, Detective," said Joe as he thundered into the room after opening the door. The detective stood up and told the officer, still in his uniform, that this was highly irregular. But Joe ignored the man as the ADA rushed in as well while Joe turned to Barry, "what do you mean that Francine was my wife and… and what can you…"

"Officer West…" The ADA called out.

"Joe," said Barry as he interrupted the ADA who was trying to pull Joe away, "After you told Iris the truth about Francine leaving you and Iris years ago, she told me. Iris doesn't blame you at all for lying about why Mrs. West left. But I can tell you that Francine's pregnant with Wally, she just didn't know how to tell you."

"How long?" asked Joe with tears in his eyes after jerking his arm away from the ADA, "how… how long have Wally and I…"

"You just met him a year ago from my perspective," said Barry, "it started off a bit difficult between, him, and you, and Iris… but he's.. or he was a member of your family."

"And Francine?"

"Check on her, Joe," said Barry looking up at Joe, not wanting to tell him yet that Francine would die years from now, "she's in Keystone City."

"Officer West?" asked the Detective, "Joe?".

"Joe," said Barry interrupting Joe before he could say anything, "Francine gave birth to Wally eight months after she walked away from you and Iris. After meeting for with Francine again, Iris said that she wished that she would have come back with Wally sooner so that you guys could be a family. Check on Francine, you'll see that she's proof of what I'm saying is the truth."

"Oh my God," said Joe before he looked at the Detective, who nodded his head. The man then rushed out of the room, and past the confused ADA, to put out a 'Be On the Look Out' notification for Francine West with the Keystone City police Department.

"This could take some time," said Barry as he turned to looked at the surprised detective, and the ADA, "do a DNA swab on me. Compare it to the Barry of this timeline, we're mostly the same. I know you want to know things that I possibly couldn't know so… here goes, my dad would call me slugger, my mom used to read to me a story called The Runaway Dinosaur, and if I'm not wrong… it was just yesterday afternoon that I was beaten by some bullies on my way home from school. And when I reached home, my mother told me that a good heart was better than having fast legs. For me, this happened years ago… but for the Barry of this timeline, it happened just yesterday afternoon. Ask my mom, she'll confirm it."

"Let's say by some weird miracle that what you're saying is the truth," said the ADA as Barry turned to look at her, "why didn't you just run away?"

"I wanted to go back to my time," said Barry looking away from the slightly tanned female, and at the table with a hint of sadness in his voice, "but I changed my future, and I lost my speed. I can't run that fast anymore… I don't have my powers."

"Stay here," said the detective before he and the ADA rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Barry alone. It would be thirty minutes later that the detective would return. Barry could see that Detective Singh was slightly pale, as was the ADA who followed him into the room.

"I was telling the truth, wasn't I?" asked Barry.

"We'll have a tech come in and take a swab from you," said the ADA as she looked at Barry, "it'll take a few hours, and then we'll know the truth."

"I don't know how you know the things you know, but we will get to the bottom of this," said the Detective, his hand trembling. The man and the ADA had already conferred with Nora, who confirmed what Barry had said, as did Henry. And it was ten minutes earlier that Officer West told the Detective and the ADA in private, and in confidence, about what really happened with his wife.. and the reason she left. If was the combination of all of that information, no matter how unbelievable, that gave Detective Singh, Joe, and the ADA an inkling that Barry may be telling them the truth.

But they still couldn't bring themselves to believe such a story.

So they hoped that the DNA test would shed some light on what was going on. AS they walked back out of the interrogation room after questioning Barry for another thirty minutes, the detective and the ADA looked at each other before whispering what should the former file if it just so happened that what Barry said was the truth. That his DNA would show that Henry and Nora Allen were his parents, and that he was the older version of Barry.

"It won't," said the ADA after they had walked a few doors down the hallway, "there's a reasonable explanation for everything, Detective. And time travel isn't one of them."

"Then what about everything he said so far being supported by the family?" asked the Detective.

"He could have been spying on them," said the ADA.

"And Officer West?" asked the detective, "this person claiming to be Barry Allen couldn't have been spying on him. And I know the officer, he's a good man. He won't lie about something like this."

"Look," said the ADA as she raised her hands up, signalling the detective stop asking questions, "we'll wait for any results; both on his wife, and on the DNA comparison with the kid, and the parents."

"What if this is the impossible becoming possible?" asked the Detective.

"Then you, me, Officer West, and the Allen family would be keeping one hell of a secret," said the ADA as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "or else we're all heading for the loony bin."

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I will be taking a break for about two months, at the most. There's some real life stuff that I need to take care off that's been weighing me down while writing these stories, and I'd like to get them out of the way ( I thought I could do those, and write these stories at the same time; but my other personal stuff has been suffering). The first being writing another draft of a research proposal for admission to a few PhD programs, and the second being learning SAP and Data Management techniques in a course at the local university. I hope you guys understand the need for this break, and I will get back to uploading the newest chapters at the end of the two months. Any further updates will be on my profile.

 **The Allen Residence, 2200 hours.**

Henry was carrying the young, sleeping, Barry in his arms while Nora pulled back the blanket. He then lay his son on the bed, before Nora placed the blanket on top of him. While Henry looked back over his shoulder and made sure that the nightlight was on, Nora leaned down and kissed her young son's forehead. After the kiss, she brushed back the hair on his forehead and then remembered the look that the older Barry had given her while he was wearing the cowl. She remembered it as a look of relief, mixed in with a bit of worry. But that quickly went away went he told her that everything was going to be alright.

That she was going to be safe.

'It's Barry,' thought Nora to herself as Henry placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. He leaned in and told his wife that they were going to get through this; that after the DNA test, they would know the truth.

"I know the truth," whispered Nora as she looked at her sleeping little boy, "our Barry travelled back in time to save us."

Henry tightened his grip on her shoulders as Nora's shouldered trembled and she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.

"He said I died, and you went to jail," whispered Nora as a surprised Henry reached around, and hugged Nora from behind while they still looked at the little boy with love in their eyes, "he grew up without us, Henry."

Henry just looked down at his son while trying to get around the fact that they weren't in the older Barry's life. That it was Joe instead who saved his son from being alone.

'My son,' thought Henry to himself while Nora took a few deep breaths to steady herself, 'this… this older Barry… he said things that were true. That I do call him slugger, that what happened yesterday after coming home from work really did happen. But… traveling back in time… speed powers. It's like talking about the impossible.'

"And then you died," whispered Nora. Getting out of his thoughts, Henry gently turned his wife around and pulled her in for another hug ad she whispered in his ear, "you were killed. And Barry came back to us.. he saved me. And he saved you."

"Now Barry will have two parents who love him," whispered Henry while he looked at his young son. He then closed his eyes and thought about what could have been, he imagined the pain that Barry must have suffered. He then opened his eyes before pulling back from Nora, his hands still on her shoulders, "let's drink some coffee. I'll take off from work tomorrow, I can call Elise and have her send my patients to Dr. Roman. We'll deal with whatever happens in the DNA test, and then… then I don't know."

Nora nodded her head before hugging Henry again. The both of them then walked out of the room, but not before turning around again and whispering good night before closing the door.

 **Central City Police Department, Holding Cell, at that same time.**

Still in his Flash uniform, Barry was lying down on a cot in one of the holding cells. He looked at the ceiling, taking attention away from the bars that surrounded him, along with some of the criminals in the other cells who were mocking him for the head-to-toe red suit. But Barry ignored them all.

He was making a calculation in his head.

He knew that the police could hold him for twenty-four hours without charging him, and he felt Detective Singh, Joe, and the ADA did believe him somewhat. He calculated that they should be getting the DNA results sometime in the morning when the technician comes in, and then there would be proof that he is the son of Henry and Nora Allen thanks to the DNA they had to submit as well. However, Barry knew that he and his younger self would have some difference… he remembered Caitlin saying that his DNA had mutated after the lightning strike.

'So me and young me won't have the exact same DNA,' thought Barry to himself before he felt a weight on his chest. Thinking about Caitlin made him think about Cisco; he had taken their lives away from them. Closing his eyes, Barry could only wonder what their futures were going to be… and his heart ached at the possibility that they may never meet. Sighing before he sat up, turned around on the cot, and rubbed his face after placing his feet on the floor, Barry wondered what else he could change.

At the same time he also wondered what he could do. He had a chance to change the future; and then he thought about everything else.

'I could stop the towers falling,' thought Barry to himself as he looked at the floor, 'I could… damn it, stop, Barry.'

Barry leaned back on his cot and rested the back of his head against the wall behind him, and stared at the bars in front of him. He told himself that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't change anything.

'Look at what I just did,' thought Barry to himself as he looked at his hands, and tried to vibrate, but all he managed to do was look as if he was suffering from withdrawal symptoms of a drug. Something that the other criminals in the other cells mocked him for, with one even suggesting something sexual he could do in the red suit.

Again, Barry ignored them all before leaning forward again.

'I saved mom, and there was a backlash against me,' thought Barry to himself, 'I don't have my powers anymore. If I interfere in future events… what will the backlash be? Do I even dare find out without my powers? My powers… my powers!'

Barry's opened his eyes wide when he came to a realization. He remembered what happened to the Reverse Flash. The villain had changed history by killing Nora Allen, a death that supposedly wasn't supposed to happen; but it did, and it stripped the Reverse Flash off his powers.

'He was cut off from the speed force,' thought Barry to himself as he reached for his own emblem. He twisted it, and then look it off the recess on his suit while keeping the sight of the small device attached to it away from the other criminals. Barry quickly placed it back on his uniform, and there was a hint of a smile appearing.

'Thawne used tachyons to charge his body so that he could run fast,' thought Barry to himself, 'he was still faster than me with his temporary speed bursts, but he was able to run. But without the equipment at STAR Labs, I can't be sure; at least I can't confirm it but, what if my body is still prime and ready for the Speed Force. But since I'm cut from it now, I need something to charge me..'

Barry recalled what happened with Blackout when he stole his speed. To get it back, he was hit with a large dose of electricity. The problem was finding out if that was true in his present case, and he knew that STAR Labs wasn't built yet so there was no way to run the scans he needed to by using his timeline's more sensitive technology. He could risk hitting himself with electricity, without any testing on his body to find out if it was still primed… he would be killing himself. Barry knew he had no other choice but to use tachyons. Which brought another set of problems. Barry remembered Cisco saying that the tachyon device was like a battery that would give him a boost of power to run faster; and it was a battery that needed to be charged.

Or at least he thought it did.

'But the tech for this doesn't exist yet,' thought Barry to himself as he slumped his shoulders forward in disappointment, 'I still have to wait for either STAR Labs or Mercury Labs to develop something first. Dr. McGee did say that STAR Labs was on the leading edge of science, but that was because of Thawne taking the place of Dr. Wells… oh, I'm having a headache. Ok, first things first… I should be careful of what I do and.. and stay out of history's way. Second, I need this tachyon device looked at by someone since I need to help Oliver; just as I did back in my timeline. Thawne said that the Particle accelerator was meant to activate in 2020, but Oliver will need my help seventeen years from now. Maybe… just maybe I could show this device to the Dr. Wells of this time and… and… oh, come on! That would cause another backlash. Would that cause a backlash? Damn it… Thawne was right, I have no idea what I'm doing.'

Barry lay back on the cot again, his thoughts created a heavy burden on him as he wondered about the dangers that could happen if he interfered in the timeline. He ran through, figuratively, the options in his mind; and finally came up with the only suitable choice.

He needed to contact Dr. Wells, the real Harrison Wells. And try to convince the man to help him.

'I need my speed again,' thought Barry to himself, 'I have my parents, and now I need my speed. I just hope that I don't mess things up even more.'

However, this wasn't the end of his thoughts. Unable to sleep, his mind continued to convince itself either way; one part telling himself not to interfere, and the other part saying that he had a responsibility to interfere to save lives no matter what the consequences were. He just remained looking up at the ceiling, and thought about what could have been. He tried to push thought of changing the timeline away and imagined Iris, Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin helping him through the death of his father. He imagined what Oliver would say to him considering that he lost both his parents too. As a smile developed on his face, and tears welled in his eyes, Barry imagined taking Iris on their first official date.

'Which would of course be interrupted by a meta-human,' Barry chuckled silently at the thought of the look on Iris' face before taking off from the date, with him taking her to STAR Labs where she would help Cisco and Caitlin help him beat the meta-human. He then imagined what could have happened further down his previous timeline. He imagined standing in front of an alter with Oliver as his best man. His friends seated in a small church wedding with Joe walking Iris down the aisle. Barry imagined Oliver telling him that he was a lucky man. He imagined seeing Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Jessie, and even Jay in the front row. Nad then he imagined looking at Iris in her white dress, and his breathe was taken away.

He imagined sharing a kiss with her as everyone cheered.

Barry imagined having kids with Iris, becoming the director of the CSI division at the CCPD, and saving Central City as the Flash. As he lay on the cot, Barry imagined the life he could have had.. the life that he threw away.

A life that was impossible now.

And all he could do was sigh before the two important thoughts returned to the forefront of his mind.

'To change the future, or not to change the future,' thought Barry to himself, 'that is the question.'

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Had this done halfway after finishing the previous chapters. So thought I'd finish it before going on my hiatus. I hadn't partially completed Out into the Light, or A New Life, after the previous chapters. So new chapters for those stories would be coming back at the end of my two-month hiatus. Cheers.

 **Central City Police Department, Holding Cell, 0900 hours.**

Groaning as he turned onto his back after pushing the green blanket that he placed on his body, Barry turned his head towards the door to his cell. Turning his body so that he could sit up, he saw two officers outside the cell door. One of them took out a set of keys, and then opened the door, it was something that made Barry furrow his eyebrows as the officer put his hand on the butt of his side-arm and asked him to stand, and then turn around. It was then that Barry, while turning around in his red suit, noticed the other officer standing just outside the door while the ADA was standing to one side outside the cell with her arms crossed over. And under those arms was a folder held tight against her chest, and next to her was Detective Singh standing with his hands in his pockets.

Barry then looked at the wall while his hands were cuffed behind him before being led out of the jail cell, with the other occupants cheering him on. While they were walking towards one of the interrogation rooms, Barry noticed that everyone was silent. He wanted to say something, he wanted to ask if the folder had the proof that he was the son, the grown up son, of Henry and Nora Allen. Instead, he kept silent while occasionally glancing at the ADA; a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties, tanned, and had a suit on over a red blouse and black trousers. The young man then looked back towards the front as the five of them entered an elevator, which then went up to the third floor. It was soon after that Barry saw Nora and Henry, the both of them holding onto each other, sitting in the bullpen as he was led through to the Captain's office. Barry and his parents saw each other, the two them then stood up with Nora about to say something. But Barry saw Henry whispering in her ear, and then she nodded her head while Henry looked back at him with what he swore were tears in his eyes. The three of them gave a smile at each other before Barry was brought into the office, and then had the door closed behind him.

"Sit down," said an older man who seemed to be in his late forties as he motioned towards one of two chairs while the officer was taking off Barry's handcuffs. The man, who introduced himself as Captain Jenkins, then had the officers leave the room. Once the door was closed again, which enabled Barry to catch a quick glimpse of his mother and father sitting at the side of a desk, with her mother holding onto a backpack on the floor.

The Captain repeated his order to Barry, who then took a seat, as did the ADA, while Detective Singh was standing next to the Captain. Barry then looked at the table in front of him as the Captain sat down. There was a folder similar in size and colour to the one that the ADA was holding in her hands.

"We've received the results of the DNA swab we took from you, Barry Allen, Henry Allen, and Nora Allen," said the Captain as he motioned towards the older Barry before he opened the folder in front of him, as did the ADA who was seated next to Barry, "we had to make sure twice that what we ware seeing was correct. Our technicians insisted that they were… you are related to the Allen family."

Barry nodded his head. He wanted to say that he knew that the results were what he expected, but before he could, the Captain spoke out first.

"The geeks upstairs are telling us that you are related to Dr. Allen, and Mrs. Allen," he said, "you share their DNA, but there's some difference between you and Barry. Care to explain? And yes, I have been told about the story you've given to ADA Williams here and Detective Singh."

Barry looked at the Captain who leaned back in his hair, and then waved his arms at Barry signalling him to continue. Barry turned to glance at the ADA who nodded her head before telling him that they needed to know why he and the younger Barry were only seventy percent similar. She said that if they were the same person, then they should be similar in everyway.

"At least in terms of your DNA, right?" asked ADA Williams with an eyebrow raised.

"Not exactly," said Barry looking back at the ADA, and then at the Captain and the Detective, and back to the Captain again. Barry then explained that the lightning that struck him changed him on a genetic level. He gave then a scientific explanation that had the eyes of the people in the room glass over. Stopping when he noticed the ADA having a far-away look in her eyes, Barry just chuckled, while recalling Joe having that exact same look, and told them that he was still the same person as his younger self, "it's just that the lighting changed mutated my cells. That's what gave me my powers. That's what changed so that that my body could be connected to the Speed Force, the source of my powers."

"Powers which you don't have anymore," said Detective Singh as Barry nodded his head. While he was explaining the nature of his former powers, Barry was thinking that his theory could be right about his body still being primed; and that all he needed was the Speed Force so that he could get bursts of speed. But he also knew that without the advanced technology at his timelines STAR Labs, there was no way to be sure. However, for right now, Barry just wanted to go out into the open after a change of clothes.

"The fact is that you are Henry and Nora Allen's son," said the ADA, "and given the strange nature of this whole situation, and given the fact that you killed the man that was about to kill your mother after - and I still can't believe I'm saying this - after travelling back in time sixteen years, we're not charging you. Despite how ridiculous this whole sounds, you committed an act in the defence of another."

"The fact is no one is going to believe anything we write in a report," said the Captain, "so everyone here, and we've already talked to Mr and Mrs. Allen, as well as Officer West… is going to sweep this under the rug. As far as any of us are concerned, this never happened."

"Mr. Allen," said the ADA as Barry looked at her, "we'll be giving you a new identity with…"

"Do you mind if I choose a name?" asked Barry.

"That's not how it works, Mr. Allen," said the Captain.

"But there should be a certain degree of truth for the cover story to be real, right?" asked Barry.

"I'll consider it," replied the ADA with a frown on her face, "what name do you have in mind?"

"There's already a Barry," said Barry shaking his head. He knew that they were right, that this was one of his most ridiculous moments, "my dad, before he died, told me that my grandmother's maiden name was Garrick. I don't know if there's a Garrick family line here, or.. I mean this guy tortured me and my friends, and then we found that his name was really something else, and…."

"Something else?" asked the ADA.

"I already got a huge backlash for changing the timeline," said Barry as he looked at everyone, "I can't reveal to anyone what I know about the future. Especially since I'm not even sure that the future events I know will take place. I mean they may, or they may not.. there's no way to be sure. All I can say is that Zoom… the guy I was fighting against… he has a doppelganger here who is just a teen now.. I'm guessing. I don't want to upend his life."

"Fine," sighed the Captain.

"Like I was saying," said Barry, "Zoom was using Jay's name as an alias. He stole it from the real Jay, my father's doppelganger. I didn't know him well but.. but maybe I could take his name and start a new life as Jay Garrick."

"I'll keep that name under advisement," said the ADA, "and you said that you're a CSI?"

"Miss Williams?" asked the Captain.

"You are short staffed, Captain," said the ADA who was leaning back on her chair while looking at the older Captain, "and if Mr. Allen here is as good as he thinks he is, then he'll be useful."

"I will be, sir," said Barry while he nodded his head, "even when I helped capture criminals, or Meta's, as the Flash.. I still had to process the evidence to make sure that they get sent to prison. I have the experience, Captain. And… well, I kinda need a job since I can't go back to my old job. I mean… my CSI job."

"Get his identity ready," said the Captain as he looked at the ADA who nodded her head. She then, in turn, turned to Barry before telling him that she'll come by his house to hand over his new identification materials in a few days.

"In the meantime," said the ADA, "I'll talk to the parents and ask them if they know anyone named Jay Garrick. If they don't then that'll be your name, and.. and well, that's the name you can introduce yourself to… well… yourself."

"Might as well ask them now," sighed the Captain.

It was a then that Detective Singh was asked by the Captain to call in the Allen family. He opened the door, and then motioned for the two of them to come into the office. Barry turned in his seat, and smiled at his mother and Father… his mind flashing to the memories of when he saw his mother die, and then to when he saw Henry die in his arms.

And here they were. Alive and well while Detective Singh closed the door behind him.

"Doctor and Mrs. Allen," said the Captain while nodding towards Barry, "as we talked earlier, everything about Barry here will be swept under the rug, and there'll be no report filed. And all of us will never speak of this to anyone, is that clear?"

"Of course," said Henry as he placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. The both of them looked at each other as Henry recalled the conversation he had nearly an hour earlier after the results of Barry's DNA test had come in. Having confirmation that Barry was really his older son was making his heart race in excitement, and now that he looked closely at the young man… he was certain that this was his little boy from the future.

"Dad," said Barry as he stood up, "I never asked you this I before but is there a Garrick family?"

"Garrick?" asked Henry shaking his, "that's my mother's maiden name. Why?"

"We're going to create a new identity for your son," said the ADA, "he suggested the name Jay Garrick."

"He was… or he is, your doppelganger from another Earth," said Barry while Henry looked at him in surprise.

"Wow," he replied while Nora held on to Barry's arm. He then shook his head, shaking off the shock of knowing that there was someone out there who looked just like him before saying that, "I mean… no, there aren't any Garrick's alive. What.. what's Jay like?"

"He's a speedster, like me," said Barry as Henry's lips formed into a wide smile, "he's his world's Flash."

"Neat," replied the excited Henry.

"So the name Jay Garrick?" asked the ADA.

"It's fine," said Nora nodding her head, "it's a fine way of honouring your grandmother, Barry."

"It is," replied Henry.

Barry just smiled before taking his father in for a hug; and then Barry pulled in his mother, and the three of them stood there in the room hugging each other. It was a few seconds later that each of them parted, with Nora wiping her eyes with the back of her hand while Henry smiled at Barry and patted his shoulder.

"Now that we're done," said the Captain gruffly as he motioned towards the door, "all of you go home. Detective Singh, you have those reports due and Miss Williams, we have that one case to talk about."

"I'll come by in a few days with your new identity, Mr. Allen," said the brunette haired ADA after she nodded at the Captain, "I'll be your contact if you need anything. I look forward to working with you."

"Let's see if you're any good, kid," said Detective Singh before he walked past them, and walked out the door. Closing it behind him.

"Wait a sec," said Barry looking around, "where's Joe? I mean, I know my DNA was…"

"Francine's been found," said Henry, "he called this morning."

"And he's gone to Keystone City to retrieve his estranged wife and baby son with his daughter," said the Captain while the ADA nodded her head.

"That's another gold star on your story, no matter how fantastical it sounded," said ADA Williams who then nodded towards the door to the Captain's office, "head home Mr. Al… Mr. Garrick."

"Thanks," smiled Barry before he shook her hand, "umm…. I never got your full name. I mean, when I work here… I'm guessing we'll be working together."

"Joan… Joan Williams," said the woman before Barry nodded his head. It was then that he was handed the knapsack by Nora, who told her son that she had brought some of Henry's clothes for him to wear. And that he could put the Flash suit in the bag after changing, and then they could go home.

'Home,' thought Barry to himself as he placed his arms around the shoulders of Nora and Henry while they stood on either side. While they were walking out the door, Barry was aware that this was going to be a completely new life for him. And there was a part of his heart that ached at the fact that he would never see his Iris again, or his Cisco, or his Caitlin. His heart also ached at having to give up his name, but the fact was that there already existed a Barry Allen who belonged in this timeline. And it wasn't him. While he knew that he could never call his parents 'mom' and 'dad' in front of the younger Barry, they were alive and that was all Barry wanted. They were going to be in his life, a brand new life, 'here's to something new.'

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Allen Household, Central City, 2001.  
**

The first time the older Barry, or rather the new Jay Garrick, met his younger self, was after he returned home from the police station. It was a few hours later that, after he had settled into the guest room, Jay met Barry who had come home from school. The younger boy closed the door behind him, and was surprised to find his parents sitting at the dining table with someone he hadn't met before. However, there was a feeling that the younger Allen couldn't explain; deep in the back of his mind, the young Barry felt as if he knew the man who stood up while his parents walked over to him.

"Barry," said Nora as she placed a hand on his shoulder while Jay stood next to Henry, who placed his hands inside his pockets. Nora motioned towards the newly minted Jay Garrick, and introduced him as a distant cousin, "his name's Jay… Jay Garrick."

"Hi," Barry looked up at Jay before waving his hand.

"Hey," nodded Jay at his younger self. Nora then had the eleven-year-old Barry freshen up while she, Henry, and Jay returned to chatting quietly down in the dining room. While they were chatting about Jay's life, and then how to get on from here, Jay would occasionally look at the stairs. Jay would smile at the thought of his young self being lucky to have both of his parents. Jay - the older Barry - looked back at his parents and leaned forward… holding both of their hands while whispering that as the Flash, he had done a lot of good, and a lot of stupid things, "I came back to change the past, to save mom. But even though the backlash was me losing my speed, I'm still happy that I have the two of you in my life. In our lives."

Henry tightened his grip on his older son's hand, as did Nora. They knew that the older Barry was referring to himself and his younger version having their parents to grow up with. Jay, the older Barry, had already told them about his life with the West family, how they had taken him in... with Joe being his adopted father while Henry was in prison. Henry was thankful to Joe for helping raise his older son, for making sure that he wasn't alone in the world. And then Henry glanced up at his wife, and couldn't imagine living without her.

The four of them; Nora, Henry, Barry, and Jay, would live under the same roof for the next few years. However, Jay would be the first one to suggest that he move out as soon as Barry was in his late teens, just before graduating high school; the younger version was beginning to look more like the older version. It would be something that Jay and Henry would wave off when asked by Barry, or any of his friends who came by the house, about the similarity between himself and his older cousin, Jay.

"It's just a quirk of genetics," Henry would tell Barry, or Iris when she asked, or anyone who'd whisper at the similarities between Jay and Barry.

 **Crime Lab, CCPD, the next day, 1020 hours.**

It was the following day of his release from the holding cell at CCPD, that Jay started work at the crime lab. The first person he met when he returned to the place where he was struck by lightning two years ago, at least from his perspective, was Joe. Joe walked into the lab at half past ten in the morning with his uniform on, and told the young man that he had brought back Francine to Central City from Keystone City. Joe told him that Francine insisted on being in a center for recovering addicts if she had to live in Central City again.

"She didn't know that I'd go after her," said Joe as he leaned on Jay's desk while the latter was sitting was sitting in his chair, "in your time, do we… I mean, you said that she came back to Central City. So did Wally, and… are we a family again?"

Jay leaned forward as he thought of a better way to tell him what happened to Francine. He didn't know If there was a better way to tell him that Francine had returned to ask for forgiveness from the people she abandoned years ago. Jay figured that there was no way to skip the devastating parts of her tragedy, so he told Joe the truth.

"Francine returned to Central City to say goodbye, Joe," whispered Jay as Joe's eyes went wide. He was about to say something, but Jay spoke up first, "by the time she returned to Central City, she was already in the late stages of Macgregor's Syndrome."

"What?" asked Joe pushing himself off Jay's desk. He turned to Jay, and waved his arms, "but…"

"It's terminal, Joe," said Barry as Joe's eyes started to water, "I've already done the research, so have you… at least in my timeline. There's nothing you could do except… I mean, except making her comfortable. It's still early days for the both of you so... are you going to tell Francine?"

Joe shook his head before pacing the floor near Jay, "I don't know. I... I don;t know what to tell her, or how..."

"How's Iris taking it?" asked Jay as he changed the subject, "I mean about keeping the truth of what happened? About Francine leaving the both of you?"

"She's… she doesn't remember what happened before Francine went left us, she doesn't remember the why," said Joe who turned around while wiping his nose, and then placed his hands on his waist while facing Barry, "but she's angry that I lied about Francine dying in an accident. She angry even though the both of us explained the reasons why I lied."

"So Francine was okay with it?" asked Jay, "with the lie?"

"She said it was a good thing that Iris didn't know the truth about what happened," replied Joe, "but now… now all we have is the truth."

"Iris will be alright, Joe," Jay said as he leaned back on his chair, "she'll understand. Give her time."

"I know," replied Joe as one of the computers beeped. Jay hurried up, and rushed to the computer with Joe. There were a few lines blinking red on the screen before he turned to Joe. He gave the officer details on the soil he was analyzing for him. It was for a case that had just come in that morning from a multiple homicide.

"Thanks, Ba… I mean Jay." Joe took a few steps back before he nodded at Jay. Before leaving, Jay told Joe that everything was going to be alright, that he, Iris, Wally and Francine had time to make memories as a family. Joe nodded his head before turning around, and then rushing out of the lab while Jay returned to the next case on his list. Eventually Jay had fallen into a routine; starting with Henry dropping him off at work after taking Barry to school, and then he would arrive late at crime scenes, for which Jay couldn't help but internally chuckle at his tardiness whenever he arrived at a crime scene… he was the fastest man alive, but he was still consistently late. Barry would then return to the lab with the evidence, start processing and then wait for the results, and finally... then he'd go home to his family.

Despite Jay's consistent tardiness, the Captain had very little else to complain about given that Jay's work was good enough to put away criminals. He had heard reports from the other detectives of how late Jay would be, but once he reached the crime scene.. everyone was impressed by how, by just one glance at the scene of a crime, Jay was able to infer what happened. And the evidence almost always supported his theories.

It was these kind of results that the District Attorney was happy with as well.

 **Crime Lab, CCPD, two weeks later, 1300 hours.**

It would be two weeks later that Jay was looking out the window of his lab at where STAR Labs would eventually be constructed. He had already checked up on Harrison Wells online, and smiled when he read the announcement that he and his wife, Tess Mercer, were creating a new center for scientific excellence. The news report said that this new center would be located in Central City, and that it was going to change the future of humanity.

"We're calling it STAR Labs." That was what was reported on what Tess Mercer, who had a picture of Harrison Wells grinning from ear to ear while his hand was around her shoulder, had said in the papers and in the online article.

"STAR Labs," mumbled Jay to himself, the newspaper neatly folded on his table with the picture of Tess and Wells facing up. It was a few minutes later, while waiting for the results of tests that were being carried out on five different cases, that Jay heard the sounds of heels coming down the hallway outside his lab. He turned and smiled at Joan who had walked in with a slightly bulging envelope under her left arm, and in a knee length skirt, with a blue shirt underneath her jacket. Taking a step forward, Jay was the one who spoke first to the ADA, "hey."

"Mr. Garrick," said Joan with a small smile on her face as she took out the envelope from under her arm, and handed it to Jay. He looked at the envelope, and then back up at Joan, "it's your paper work. New identity, new driver's license. I mean… it's what makes Jay Garrick alive, you know?"

"Right," replied Jay as he opened the envelope, and then looked inside. Reaching in, he took out the driver's license, birth certificate, and various other paperwork. Smiling at his official new name, Jay pushed the material back down into the envelope, closed it, and then inserted it into his drawer. After he closed it he felt Joan's hand on his shoulder. Turning to her, the woman told Jay that now that he had everything settled, he could live the life that he wanted. Jay nodded his head while wondering what that life could look like. He was deep in thought for a few seconds before Joan's voice pulled him back to reality. Joan was looking at the computer screens, before telling him that she was looking forward to his reports on the cases she was prosecuting before she patted his shoulder, and walked out of the lab.

Her heels were tapping on the floor as Barry watched her leave the room, and then head into the hallway… but not before looking back at him. Nodding his head before she passed the wall and into the hallway, Barry turned away and wondered where his life was heading before he changed everyone's futures.

'I could have been married to Iris.' Iris was the first thought that came to Barry's mind, but that was pushed out just as it appeared, 'I had to sacrifice her to save mom and dad… had to sacrifice us.'

Jay sat down before running his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the lab, and then at the empty whiteboard which once had details on Nora's murder.

But that was gone. All gone; all gone because she was alive. Because her murder never happened.

'Maybe I don't look at this as a punishment,' thought Jay to himself while he leaned forward on his seat, 'Joan's right, I have a chance for a new life with my parents. I mean it's not as Barry Allen, but as Jay Garrick. They're here, Joe's here, Iris is here… well, maybe my younger self will have a chance. I wonder what would have happened if Thawne never changed the past in the first place. Would Barry Allen have married Iris West? That holographic paper was from Thawne's future before he changed it, so I guess we would have been married. Maybe it's best to just let history happen as it's supposed to… I have my family, I have a job… what else do I need?'

Jay smiled, swiveled on his chair, and went back to work on his computer.

It would be a week later that Jay, and the rest of the Central City Police force, as well as Nora.. who was at home; Henry, in his office; and Barry, in his school, would watch the unimaginable. Everyone watched the incident, the whole world watched it.

Except for Jay.

All he could do was look out the window, out at the city beyond, helplessly. The two assistants in the lab had already run out after answering their phones, and Jay nodded his head as they excused themselves; saying that they had family in New York they needed to call. Barry never turned around in case they say the wetness in his eyes. He had been going back and forth about what he should do… should he risk another backlash of unknown proportions by preventing the towers from falling, or should he damn everything else and save all of those lives by telling someone. He couldn't tell the others, he couldn't tell Joe, or Joan, Nora, or Henry… he knew that they would want him to intervene despite the cost. It was something that he had been struggling with internally ever since he arrived in the past.

But Jay knew he lost his powers because he changed the past. He lost his powers because he selfishly changed the futures of his friends and family without their consent. And as a result, he didn't have his powers anymore. Even if he had his powers, Jay was worried that doing something would bring something greater down on him and his friends. In addition, he didn't know if him losing his speed was the only punishment; he didn't know if there were other punishments the Speed Force had in mind for him due to him changing the past.

And so, Jay had to stand by and stay silent.

 **Crime Lab, CCPD, Two years later.**

Time flew by for the former Fastest Man Alive as he watched the foundations for STAR Labs being laid out in the distance from his lab window. It had been nearly two years since the day he changed time and found himself trapped in the past. Jay, Nora, Henry, and Barry were living a good life at home, and Jay was happy at work. Jay watched his younger self grow up, watched Barry's interaction with Iris when she would come over to the house in the weekends, and Jay did everything he could not to interfere, even though he could see the jealousy in the younger Barry's eyes when Iris would start talking about a boy she was interested in. There would be times when Wally would stay with them, particularly when Joe was at work; and times when Iris would bring him along as the proud older sister.

Joe and Francine were on speaking terms, although she insisted on continuing to stay apart from them in another apartment, so that she wouldn't harm Iris or Wally while she was still recovering. Despite the distance between them, Jay saw the West clan growing together as a family. However, there would be times when Jay would catch a hint of sadness in Joe's eyes when he'd talk about his still ex-wife. And there was nothing he could do about that.

In everything else, Jay knew that everything had been going well, and he hoped that there was nothing that would derail his new life. In his free time, however, he was working on something that was to be used in only an emergency. He had spent months after the towers fell to recreate the special 'elixir' that would grant him temporary speed powers; Velocity Nine. He remembered the formula that Caitlin had shown him, to prove that it was inherently unstable, addictive, and could kill him… all to prevent the former Barry Allen from using it against Zoom.

It would be a year later that he painstakingly recreated the formula, and kept it hidden. Jay knew the dangers that lay with using Velocity Nine, he remembered what happened to Trajectory and to Zoom; and Jay didn't want that to happen to him. Not when he had his family back.

'But it's here if I ever need it,' Jay thought to himself before hiding it away, 'let's just hope that I never do.'

 **Central City, CCPD Crime lab, 2006.**

It was five years after he arrived in the past, and lost his powers, that Jay was printing out a report when Joe rushed into the lab wearing a pair of trousers, shirt, tie, and a jacket with a huge grin on his face. Jay raised an eyebrow at him, and then grinned when he saw the detective badge on his belt. Jay congratulated the man before hugging him, and then offering to buy him some lunch to celebrate.

"After this case," said Joe as he nodded at the exit, "we all know how much of a slow-poke you are, so I'm taking you to the crime scene."

"One sec," replied Jay before he spent a few minutes collecting all the items he'd need on the field. It had taken time, but Jay had come to grips that he was without his powers. In fact, there was a part of him that missed the slow paced life he was leading right now. A life where he was living by himself in an apartment, a normal life by himself. Jay was painfully aware that he had been still holding a flame for his timeline's Iris, that getting her our of his mind was harder than accepting the fact that his speed was gone. Jay knew that his version of Iris was gone, that she never existed.. or will exist for him. He knew that he had to move on. And there was one particular incident that hammered that fact home.

It was only last week that Jay was at his childhood home for their regular weekend dinners. This would be the two days every week that Jay would stay in the Allen home, all to remind Jay that his family was alive and well. It was this particular day that Barry had come to him when Nora was cooking, and Henry was taking a shower after coming home from work. Jay was reading some comics when Barry ran up to him, and whispered that he and Iris had shared a quick kiss at school earlier that day.

"Serious?" asked Jay looking up at Barry who slumped down onto the couch next to him. Part of him was happy for his younger self, while the other part resented it. But Jay didn't let it show before asking Barry if he told Nora and Henry, "I mean, I'm guessing you haven't or else you wouldn't be whispering?"

"We've talked about stuff, and…" said Barry while rubbing the back of his head, "and.. well… nothing about girls and…"

"I am not having the 'conversation' with you," whispered Jay as he used his fingers and air-quoted the word 'conversation', "and aren't you like… a bit older and…".

"Eeww," Barry whispered before shaking his head, "I already know.. never mind… anyway, what do I do next? I mean it's Iris, and… I mean I've told you that… I mean… you know… you know? Me and Iris, she's my soulmate, and..."

Jay chuckled before putting his comic down. He leaned forward, and face Barry before telling the young man what he would do. Jay told Barry the type of date he would take Iris on if he was Barry. Jay could see the nervousness in his younger self's eyes while he nodded his head in understanding. BArry then thanked Jay before rushing out of the living room, and telling Nora that he'd be right back. That he had to see Iris real quick.

"Barry!" yelled Nora as the door slammed shut and she came into the living room from the kitchen. The front door opened again and Barry's head peeked in before telling the redheaded Nora that he'll be back in thirty minutes.

"I swear, mom," said Barry, "and I'm taking the car."

Nora chuckled while nodding her head before the front door was shut again. She then looked at Jay with an eyebrow raised, resulting in the the older, former, Barry Allen shrugging his shoulders, "I have no idea what,s going on, mom."

"Uh huh, sure you don't," replied Nora with a smirk before she ruffled Jay's hair, "come on, help your poor old mother out with the roast."

"With the tiny onions?" asked Jay as he got off the couch. Grinning after Nora nodded her head, Jay put his arm around her shoulders and then headed for the kitchen. Over the next few months, Jay just stood back and watched the love between his younger self and Iris blossom from that first date. It was five months after that first date between Barry and Iris that Jay found himself in his lab late at night. It was about eleven-thirty at night while he was running tests on a piece of hair, some slides containing blood smears, a few biological stains, some soil samples, and a whole lot of blood spatter pictures on his desk for one case due tomorrow. In addition to two other cases that he had to work on that were urgently due the following day, Jay was swamped.

Putting his arms over his head while swiveling on his chair, Jay yawned before stopping, and then looking out at the distant lights of the completed STAR Labs. He put his hands down and remembered the particle accelerator explosion and the aftermath, when his mind was brought back to the present day by a familiar voice.

"Hey," said Joan who walked into the lab in a pair of sweat pants, a T-shirt, and a jacket with the Harvard logo, and carrying a bag of donuts.

"Joan?" asked Barry before he looked at his wristwatch, and then back up at the smiling face looking back at him. He watched her put the bag of donuts on the table, and then head to another table, and grab a chair. She pulled it next to him, and sat down. Barry looked at her with an eyebrow raised; wondering what she was doing in the lab so late.

"I know what you're gonna say," replied Joan as she raised her hands in the air, "all I'm going to say is that I was in the neighborhood, and I saw your lab's lights on.. and I thought 'oh what the hell, Jay would probably like some donuts', am I wrong?"

Jay chuckled before leaning back on his seat.

"Actually, I know I've been bugging you about this big case," said Joan as she pushed the donuts towards him, "so I thought this would make a good peace gesture."

"It does," said Barry as he reached for the bag. His fingers went over Joan's arm, which was resting on the table surface, when a visible bolt of orange electricity jumped between them. The the both of them jerked their arms away from one another, with Jay immediately apologizing, "sorry… must have been static electricity."

"Yea," whispered a surprised Joan as she looked at her arm, and then back up at Jay. She quickly brushed off the incident by saying that they probably had a spark between them; something that made the both of them laugh. As Jay watched her giggle, he leaned sideways and observed Joan calming down before reaching for the bag of donuts. She then took one out, and handed it to Jay who leaned forward, and then grabbed it. Jay just continued to discretely observe the woman in front of him who was reaching into the bag for a donut for herself. He watched her take it out, and then chuckle at the frosting on her fingers before she licked them off. Jay remembered their lunches, their chats over coffee that she'd bring over whenever she had to come to the station. There was a part of him that was trying to convince him to ask the woman in front of him out.. that this was a new chance for him to live a life. A full life. But there was something holding him back, Jay didn't want to admit it as he watched Joan bite into the donut.. but there was something holding him back. A small sliver of hope that somehow he could make his way home. Home to his Iris... a very, very small sliver of hope. A sliver of hope that he thought had long gone.

'My younger self is with Iris; mom and dad are happy; Joe and his family are working on fixing their relationship… Iris forgave Joe a few months after meeting Francine.' Thought Jay to himself, 'I'm still standing still, hoping for the impossible.'

"Jay?"

"Yeah?" relied Jay shaking his head, "sorry, I was…"

"Mumbling," replied Joan with a look of worry. She looked around at the active computers, and the machines that were still running tests, and then back at Jay before telling him that she'll take him home, "I think you need some sleep."

"The tests will be done in a few hours, Joan," said Jay, "and… and it's not the tests. I've just been thinking."

"About?" asked Joan after taking another bite form her donut.

"I've been standing still," said Jay as he leaned forward while Joan looked on confused, "I'm still standing still. Everyone I know has moved on with their lives and… and I'm still standing. Not budging."

"Okay?" said a confused Joan.

"I'm hoping for the impossible and… and I'm no longer the impossible, and…"

"Jay… Barry," whispered Joan leaning forward with a look of understanding in her eyes, "I can't imagine what it's been like to lose your powers. I remember you telling me that that the powers made you feel special and…"

"It's not.." said Jay waving his hands, "its not the powers or… I mean, maybe that's one thing. But…"

"Jay?" asked Joan as Jay took in a few deep breathes. Jay knew what he was about to do; exorcise the memory of the Iris he once knew. He was about to crush that small, extremely tiny, sliver of hope that he could see his Iris West again. Instead, Jay was about to move on completely. After a little over five long years since arriving in the past, he was about to fully and completely move on with his life.

"Joan" whispered Jay, "I need to start running again. I don't want to stay still anymore, so… so would you like to go grab some dinner?"

"As in a date?" asked Joan, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yea," replied Barry with a nod of his head, "Saturday at Eight? I mean I'll pick you up at Eight?"

"It's a date," smiled Joan.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joan's Apartment, 1900 hours; 2006.**

It was Saturday as Barry walked up to Joan's apartment, and prepared to knock on the door as he took in a deep breath. He knocked, and then pulled up the flowers in his hands when he saw the smiling face looking back at him after the door swung open. Stepping back as Joan asked Jay into her one-bedroom apartment, she thanked Jay for the flowers before asking him to take a seat while she put the bouquet in water. Jay watched Joan, who he usually saw in pantsuits, wearing a purple dress as she slipped into the kitchen with a vase. Taking his eyes of the woman on the other side of the kitchen counter, Barry looked around at the television in the living room, the couch, and then there were shelves full of books and DVD's, most of which movies he had already seen. He then walked towards the book shelves, and as he did, he passed a hallway that led to her bedroom. He caught a glimpse of an exercise bike, and a bed with various coloured dresses piled high.

A small smile on his face, Barry looked away from the bedroom and to Joan's framed law degree's, alongside pictures of an older man, a woman, and a younger woman. There were other pictures around the living room of Joan and this younger woman, some of which also included the older man and woman.

'Must be her parents,' thought Barry to himself as he looked at the pictures, particularly the ones where Joan was grinning.

Looking away from the pictures, Jay had just started looking through her collection of mystery novels, when Joan's heels clicked on the floor behind him as she walked out of the kitchen. Jay turned and looked at Joan place the vase on her small dining table before turning towards him and brushing a bit of her hair behind the ear.

"You… you look great," said Jay as Joan gave him a small smile.

"You don't look bad yourself," replied Joan as she walked towards the jacket wearing former speedster.

"You have a lot of good stuff," said Jay as he motioned towards the books, the DVD's, and then at the pictures. She then turned to Jay and told him that the pictures were of her parents and that the younger woman was her sister.

"Was?" asked Jay. He looked at the sudden sadness in her eyes before shaking his head, and say that sometimes his mouth goes off before he thinks, "I…"

"She died a year before you came to the past," said Joan as she looked at the pictures, and then at Barry, "my parents are staying in Miami now and… and yeah.."

"Sorry," Jay said, his face wincing.

"No," assured Joan while shaking her head, "you didn't know and… well, I mean we have worked together but haven't really… you know… gotten to know one another. Not really."

"That's why people go on a date, Miss Williams," said Jay as he held out his elbow.

"You are so very right, Mr. Garrick," chuckled Joan as she held onto the inside of Jay's elbow. The both of them then headed out for dinner, followed by a stroll on the Riverwalk. Barry and Joan were nearly inseparable from them on, and would go on more dates. It would be on the seventh date that the both of them, standing on one of the three pedestrian bridges that crossed the river, kissed under the starlit night sky. After the kiss, Jay looked into Joan's eyes and just felt in his heart that things had changed for the better. The two of them would go on to date for years, during which time Joan became a part of the Allen family. She went on well with Barry, Henry, and Nora… as well as with Wally, Joe, Iris, and Francine who would continue to stay separately from her family. However, Francine started slowly to stay with her family a few days a week.

 **The Allen Household, 1930 hours; 2007.**

It would be in their first year anniversary of dating that Joan and Jay found themselves having dinner with Henry, Nora, Barry, and Iris; the latter two who were now dating and attending Central City University. The scent of roasting chicken, mashed potatoes, and other foodstuff permeated the entire house as Jay and Henry were in the kitchen watching a football game. In the meantime, Barry and Iris were in the backyard, while Nora and Joan were having their own chat over glasses of wine.

The game between Central City and New York was on-going, and the both of them were cheering Central City on despite them being ten points behind. Jay noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that Henry had picked up the remote control, aimed it at the television and then pressed a button to increase the volume. Instead, Henry silently cursed when he accidently changed the channel instead.

"Dad," whispered Jay as he chuckled at Henry while shaking his head just as the Central City comets were heading for a touchdown. Henry apologised before changing the channel again, but before he did… Jay caught a glimpse of a news report just as he turned back to look at the screen. Waving his hands, Jay immediately asked Henry to change the channel back to the news, that he had seen something he didn't think possible; that he needed to be sure that he saw what he thought he saw.

"What's going… Barry?" Henry watched as Jay stood up, his face in shock while looking at the screen. It was a news report playing with the open waters of a marina behind the reporter who was talking to the audience while a 'Breaking News' ticker was streaming at the bottom of the screen, "the Queen's Gambit was confirmed to have sunk in the South China Sea. Following a search and rescue mission, it is believed that there are no survivors. The late Robert Queen is survived by his wife, Moira, and two children… Thea and Oliver Queen. And… oh, we'll be taking you to the Queen family home for a statement by Moira Queen."

"No," whispered Jay as he grabbed the remote control from Henry and turned off the television just as Moira appeared on screen with a teary eyed Thea and Oliver behind her. Once the screen was turned off, Henry looked at the stunned expression on Jay's face as he dropped the remote control on the couch. He then rubbed his face with his hands while whispering, "no, no, no."

"Barry?" asked Henry after making sure that the younger Barry wasn't around. The man then stood up and headed for Jay before asking him if everything was alright.

"I thought I was the only one affected, dad," whispered Jay while he continued to look at the television screen. HE could see the reflection of the living room on the screen, as well as himself and his father standing next to him. He then turned his head and said that Oliver Queen was on the Queens Gambit in his timeline, "everyone thought he died, dad. I mean… I didn't know him then, but I helped him with a case before I became the Flash. He came back after five years on an island when everyone thought he died, and he changed… he came back and became a vigilante."

"Barry?" asked Henry.

"After I woke up from my coma," said Barry, "I messed up.. I.. never mind what I did. But Oliver was the one who encouraged me to become the Flash. And now, he's in Starling and… and Robert's dead. And…. I thought that Oliver would go and.. and he'll be lost for five years, and…"

"You wanted him to get lost at sea, son?" asked Henry gently.

"No... of course not Dad. It's just that he was the one who encouraged, not overtly... I mean not really, others to take up protecting what, and who, they needed to protect," said Jay, "and if he doesn't become the Green Arrow, then… then this timeline's really…"

"Barry," said Henry gently as he held onto Jay's shoulder while thinking to himself what kind of a name is Green Arrow, "what you're talking about is destiny… or fate. But you know more than others that not everything goes the way you think it's supposed to. This just proves that you're in a while new situation, and is that so wrong? This Arrow character may not exist, but your friend does. And isn't that a good thing?"

"I… guess so," said Jay while he wondered what Oliver would be like if he hadn't been tempered into the man that Jay knew, and he wondered if he would ever what to meet that Oliver.

"And you have us," said Henry, "and you have Joan."

"Someone say my name?" asked Joan as she and Nora brought out the food before she pointed at Jay, and then motioned towards the kitchen, "Jay, plates."

"Yea," nodded Jay as he looked at his smiling girlfriend, and then back at Henry as she headed to the kitchen with Nora, "I have all of you. I guess that's what really matters."

"You know it, Slugger," said Henry as Jay turned and headed for the kitchen. However, there was a part of Henry that wondered what else could have changed from the timeline that Jay was from. Just as he thought it, Henry pushed that thought away as Jay, and then Barry and Iris walked into the dining room.

 **Crime Lab, CCPD, 0930 hours; 2011.**

Five years.

That's how long Jay and Joan had been dating. As Barry looked at the velvet box while he was sitting on his swivel chair; computers running all around him completing their tasks, he thought about the first day he had met Joan. The night he arrived in this timeline.

And he couldn't help but smile.

Jay opened the box and looked at the three diamonds that lay on the gold band, and then closed the box. He had bought it a few days ago when he went to the jewellers by himself in lieu of going to lunch with Joan. He then looked up from the ring and closed the box before placing it back in his drawer, which he then locked. Jay leaned forward and moved his mouse before typing in the names of the people who were once his closest friends. He had kept tabs on Cisco and Caitlin, who were now working at STAR Labs with both Harrison and Tessa Well. He thought about Barry, who was about to graduate with an internship lined up at STAR Labs for one of his two majors, biochemistry. As for Iris, Barry suggested that she could put her Journalism degree to use at Central City Picture News.

"Trust me, I have a feeling you'll do well," Jay told Iris, leading Joan to ask his later if there was something he knew that none of them did. Once they were at their apartment, Jay told Joan about his timeline's Iris' exploits. It was something that impressed Joan to no end on what Jay's old friends used to do.

Back to the present day, Jay swivelled his seat towards the door when he heard footsteps coming down the walkway. He nodded his head as three of his assistants walked into the lab followed by Joe. He was carrying his suit on his arm as he headed for Jay and asked if he was ready.

"Oh, right," said Jay in a high pitched voice as he got up from his chair and took off his white lab coat. He then ran to a rack in the corner and grabbed his jacket before telling the others that he needed to leave. Barry then hurried out of his lab with Joe, and down to the lobby where they were celebrating the Captain's retirement. With Captain Singh his replacement, Barry was relieved that at least there were some things that didn't change. They walked down the stairs to the sounds of cheers from the bullpen as, in his booming voice, the now retired Captain Jenkins spoke to his officers and staff as they gathered. Joe reached the bottom just as Joan and her colleagues, along with the D.A, arrived through another elevator. Jay and Joan smiled at each other before the D.A pulled them along to congratulate the outgoing Captain, and then he turned to shake the hand of the incoming Captain Singh; telling the man that he and his office looked forward to working with him. Joe and Jay watched as pictures were taken for the newspapers while the cake was served.

Eventually, Jay thanked Captain Jenkins for everything he did for him when they first met. It wasn't long before the crowd started to disperse as Joan, Jay, and Joe was standing in one corner eating cake.

"Jay," whispered Joan as she leaned in towards her boyfriend while Joe was talking to his partner about the spate of recent bank robberies that were being carried out by a gang led by Clyde and Mark Marden, "can we stay in tonight? Maybe hold off on going to Henry and Nora's place for dinner? I… we, need to talk."

"Hey," said Jay with worry on his face as he placed his hand gently on the small of her back, "what's going on? Usually, when someone says we need to talk, it means…"

"It's nothing bad," replied Joan shaking her head as a small smile formed, "but… but this is something that we should talk about alone. I was thinking with candles, Barry White playing in the background, and… I mean just you and me."

Jay tried to search for any indication on Joan's face that something was wrong while trying to think of some special day he may have missed. But the man kept on coming empty. With the back of his mind wondering if he had done something wrong, Jay was given a kiss on his cheek before she whispered 'I love you' into his ear. Jay couldn't help but smile and whisper the same into her ear. Jay had completely ignored the tachyon device in his suit ever since he arrived in the timeline, and although in the first few years there was the small voice in his head telling him to take the device to STAR Labs so that he could go forward in time, Jay reminded himself that he couldn't affect the timeline in case there was another backlash. Eventually, he accepted this timeline. And he was glad he did as he gave Joan a quick hug before telling her the truth, that he didn't remember if they had a special day, or if he had done something wrong, "but either way, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything, it's nothing bad, Jay… trust me," assured Joan as she looked into his eyes. As Jay looked into her eyes, it seemed as if everything else in the world was shunted into the background. To Jay, it was an empty room with just the both of them while Joan spoke softly, "I swear. There's something we need to talk about before we tell everyone else. And the station isn't the place. So home?"

"Alright," said Jay as the sounds of people chatting reappeared around him while he stared at Joan, "tonight then."

Joan smiled and nodded her head. They stayed for the party for another fifteen minutes Captain Jenkins went back to his office with Captain Singh and the D.A. In the meantime, Joan told Barry that she was heading to Central City National Bank before getting back to the office. Jay kissed Joan once more before she left, and then he and Joe got back to work.

It was something that occurred that day itself that compelled Joan to head to the bank. She remembered what her parents used to tell her, and she wanted everything to be a surprise for Jay.

Once she reached the bank, Joan was sitting on a couch for thirty minutes while waiting for one of the bank officers in their small offices to the left of the lobby, to call on her. To pass the time, she reached out for and started reading one of the magazines that were present on the table in front of her. As she was reading, she didn't notice the two police officers who walked into the bank and headed to the ATM in the rear. They nodded their heads at the security guards in the lobby, and behind them were more customers who walked in, while a few walked out. It was just after the police officers got their money that a group of six people who pulled down ski masks over their faces just as they walked in, pulled out weapons from duffel bags that were slung over their shoulders, and started shooting in the air.

Joan put the magazines down with a start, before looking up at the police officers who had taken their weapons out. Everything went into slow motion for the woman as she turned her head to look at the masked man pointing their weapons in her direction… towards the officers. She dove onto the floor, as did many of the other customers, but the last thing she saw was blood erupting from both the officers' chests as they fell back on the floor. Panting hard as she and the others were ordered to place their hands over their heads and look down on the floor, she heard one of the men screaming for no one else to be as stupid as the officers. Joan slowly glanced up and saw the trembling guards throwing their weapons away and getting to the floor while three men jumped over the counters on the other side of the lobby. She heard one of them screaming that the manager pressed the silent alarm before hearing the taller masked man shout that they had a plan for that.

"Get the money!" shouted another man. While another man ordered his partners to tape the lips of everyone in the bank. Joan continued to pant as she looked at the men reaching into their bags and taking out the duct tape. All she could wonder was what they were going to do while beads of sweat gathered on her forehead and her heart raced.

'At least the police would be here soon,' thought Joan to herself while she took one deep breath after another.

Back in the Crime Lab, Jay and Joe were drinking coffee while the formers assistants were completing their own work on several other cases. It was just a few minutes after the silent alarm was activated that Detective Chyre, Joe's partner, ran into the lab and told them that Central City National Bank on Fifth was being robbed and that a witness said that multiple gunshots were heard.

"Wait," said a worried Jay as he stood up along with Joe, "Joan… she.. she's there."

"SWAT's been mobilised and we're needed there too, Joe," said the detective as he looked at Joe and then at Jay, "patrol officers are already there."

"She'll be alright, Jay," assured Joe. He could see the worry and helplessness in the other man's eyes as he patted his shoulder, and squeezed reassuringly, "she'll be safe. I'll call you once we have her."

Jay nodded his head before Joe and Detective Chyre rushed out of the lab.

Back in the lab, Jay was getting restless as he paced the floor while some of his assistants looked on in worry. He knew that if he had his powers, he could run all the way to the bank, stop the robbers, and then take any injured to the hospital. And so, Joan would be safe.

'She would be safe.' Thought Jay to himself.

And as he placed his hands on the table in front of him and looked out the window to STAR Labs, Jay knew that he had to take the risk. He told himself that Zoom had been taking the Velocity Nine multiple times he felt the effects and t began to kill him. He knew that Trajectory was addicted to the V-Nine because she was a normal human who had been gifted a power; a power that she couldn't handle. But a large part of Jay knew that he was just trying to convince himself that he wouldn't be in danger; the truth was that no matter who took the drug.. it would affect them for the rest of their lives. He looked at STAR Labs in the distance and knew that if he took the drug, then there would be a ticking clock over his head, a matter of time before his body gave out.

'Just once then,' thought Jay to himself, 'it's the only vial I have… the only one I recreated. I can tell myself that nothing will happen to me, but the truth is that I won't die as fast as Zoom. He took too much of it to be faster, so the effects on his body were quicker. I just take one vial… hopefully, it'll be slower on me, but.. but this is a bit more potent. I don't know if I really have the composition right and… damn, I wish Caitlin was here to help. But there's no choice. I love you Joan, and.. and I'm sorry.'

Jay looked over his shoulder at his assistants who were all doing their own work. He then strolled calmly to a cupboard at the other end of the lab, away from them. Jay then crouched down and opened the door after unlocking the padlock. He calmly opened the door outwards towards him and looked at the various bottle of chemicals. Chemicals for the lab that only he had access to as the senior CSI. He gently pushed them to one side and grabbed an eight-inch-wide black case. Carefully taking it out, he then put it into his lab pocket before returning everything to how it used to be. He closed the doors and then placed the lock on the door before standing up. Wearing his coat, he then hurried out, but not before telling his assistants that he was going out to get some air.

"Stay in the lab, finish the stuff you need to get done before clocking out," said Jay as he left the lab. Jay then, headed for his locker. When he started work at the lab, Jay needed a place to hide his Flash uniform. He couldn't hide it at home in case it was found, so he placed it into a duffel bag, and then placed it at the bottom of his locker. A place where it remained ever since the day he started work at the crime lab. He opened the door to his locker after undoing the lock and looked down at the black duffel bag on the floor of the locker. He then stepped back and looked around, before listening for any voices in the locker room. Hearing nothing, Jay took out the case from his coat pocket and opened it. Taking out the large syringe of a pale yellow liquid, Jay took in a deep breath before injecting himself with the Velocity Nine.

And he immediately felt a rush.

Barry opened his mouth before slamming it shut. He gritted his teeth together to avoid screaming in pain. After a few second, Jay felt as if lightning was coursing through his veins once again as he put on his Flash uniform for what he knew to be one last time, at super speed. He saw the yellow lightning crackling along his body as he ran out the locker room, and then down the stairs to the exit and down to the streets below. Jay laughed as he ran; he had missed the feeling and the power as he broke the sound barrier. Jay felt the lighting crackling on his eyes as he made a turn, and then his entire world slowed down until everyone seemed to be standing still. He ran past Joe who was getting out of his car, he ran past the gathered officers behind their patrol cars, and he ran past the SWAT van.

From Joe's perspective, all he felt was a gust of wind before watching with eyes wide open at a trail of yellow lighting heading for the doors of the bank.

'Jay?' thought a surprised Joe to himself.

For Joan, she heard the sound of a boom as well, and at first, she thought that something had exploded. She glanced at the other fearful customers when suddenly the doors swung open and she saw a red blur with yellow lightning trailing behind. She saw the masked men's guns disappear from their hands and land on the floor in front of the security guards. Joan slowly stood up to her feet with her eyes wide open as she watched the red blur knock out the men to the floor, and then head past her to the fallen officers. She saw Jay crouch down, and then grab the two men while their eyes met. Joan saw yellow lightning crackling on Jay's eyes before mouthing 'go' to him. Joan watched stunned as Jay took off through the front doors while carrying the two men. She then turned once she heard the security guards shouting at the fallen robbers while pointing the weapons that had been placed at their feet. She could hear voices from everyone about what just happened… it was something that she wanted to know as well.

One of the guards put down the weapon he was holding before telling everyone to stay down. That he was letting the police in. Joan went back down on the floor while wondering why it was that Jay told everyone that he lost his powers. It would be seconds later that the guards put their weapons down and their hands up once the police rushed into the bank lobby. The robbers, led by the Marden brothers, were taken into custody while Joe rushed to Joan who was standing by the couch with her body slightly trembling.

"Joan," said a concerned Joe as he rushed towards the ADA and grabbed her arms, "you alright?"

"Ye… yea," said Joan nodding her head, "Joe, that.. that was…"

"I know," whispered Joe.

"There were two officers who were shot," whispered Joan as Joe looked on confused, "Jay took them away."

"I…"

It was then that the detectives, officers, and the SWAT members heard over their radios that two officers were brought in to Central City General in critical condition from gunshot wounds. Joan then gave a quick statement to Joe before she was driven back to the precinct while the others arrested the still unconscious gang led by the Mardens. Joe and Joan rushed into the crime lab where Jay was sitting behind his desk looking worried. Once Joan stepped into the lab with Joe, Jay stood up with a grin before he grabbed the side of the table… his hand shaking. Joan rushed to him and hugged him tight. Jay looked at Joe and then tightened his hold on Joan.

"I thought…" whispered Joan into Jay's ear, "I thought you…"

"I have no regrets," whispered Jay when his body started to go limp, "I'm sorry."

"Jay?" asked Joan as he straightened up again. Joan looked at the man as he started to sweat and breathe through his mouth, "Jay?"

"I…" said Jay as he stumbled back as Joe rushed past Joan, and grabbed hold of the collapsing Jay.

"Call a medic," shouted Joan as one of the assistants picked up a phone. Joan then turned to Jay who was placed on a chair by Joe. She then rushed to Jay as his entire body tensed up and he gritted his teeth, trying not to scream, "Jay!"

"Jay," said Joe as he reached for his cell phone, "I'll call Henry, and…"

"Wells, J.. Joe… notes… locker," whispered Jay as his body started to shake. Joan screamed as he tumbled down from his chair and fell sideways onto the floor with a crash. With tears in her eyes, Joan got on her knees and held on to Jay's shaking shoulders while paramedics rushed into the lab. All the while Joe was leaning down as Jay whispered a few names, "Harrison Wells, Snow, STAR Labs."

While Joe activated his phone and proceeded to call STAR Labs, the paramedics attached leads to Jay's chest while Joan screamed at the assistants in the lab to leave. As they rushed out of the lab, she turned back to face Jay while the paramedics, with confusion on their faces, were saying that they were not getting a heartbeat. Narrowing her eyes in surprise, Joan looked at Jay, and then up at the paramedics before saying that their equipment could be faulty.

"I…," said Jay just as he started to shake violently while Joan held on to him. The paramedic put him to his side while a tearful Joan placed her forehead on the side of his head, and whispered into his ear.

"Jay," whispered Joan, "you're going to be alright… you're going to be alright. You have to be... Jay. You have to be alright. We need you… our baby and I need you."

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Central City Police Department.**

While they were waiting for the ambulance, Joe rushed down the stairs to the locker room on the next floor down, and then out the door and to Jay's locker. He opened it and saw the duffel bag on the floor, before he looked up at the other two shelves. But there were no notes that Jay had been whispering about. Joe moved things around, and then looked back at the duffel bag. Crouching down, Joe opened the bag and saw the Flash suit, and then the black case. Taking case in his hand, he then opened it and was stunned by what he saw, an open empty syringe. The man frowned before closing the case, placing it on the bench behind him, and then reaching into the bag once again. After a few seconds, his forehead laden with beads of sweat, Joe felt a file.

Taking it out and placing it on the bench as well, Joe put the case into his pocket, hopeful that the small amount of liquid inside could give a clue to what, he suspected, Jay had injected into himself. He then zipped the bag shut, put it back into the darkness of the bottom shelf, and then closed the locker door. Turning around, he picked up the file, and then looked at the first page through the clear cover. He frowned at the handwritten formula before opening the cover and then flipping through the pages upon pages of notes on something called 'Velocity Nine'.

Closing the file shut, and hopeful that Wells and Caitlin could make heads or tails of what was written in the notes, Joe rushed back to the lab where Joan was holding the hand of the now unconscious Jay who had an oxygen mask around his mouth. The paramedics were in the process of placing Jay on the gurney while Joan was telling them that Jay needed to be sent to STAR Labs. The paramedics nodded their heads just as Joe ran inside holding the file aloft and nodding at Joan, saying that he found it. The both of them then rushed out of the lab with the paramedics and Jay, while Joe called STAR Labs on his cell and asked for Harrison Wells and anyone on their team named Caitlin Snow.

 **STAR Labs, ten minutes later.**

Harrison Wells was in his office when he received a call from the main switchboard in STAR Labs, that a police detective by the name of Joe West needed to talk to him urgently. Nodding his head, the man listened to what Joe had to say… all the while wondering why STAR Labs was needed by the police department. And then Wells perked up when Joe mentioned Caitlin's name, and that a friend needed his and Caitlin's help.

"We're talking about a life here," said Joe as they got into the elevator in the station with Barry, the paramedics, and Joan, "please. He asked for you and Dr. Snow person specifically."

"I don't understand, Detective," said Wells confused, "we've never worked with the CCPD, and…"

"He knows you," insisted Joe as he recalled the story Jay told him, Henry, Joan, and Nora in private about how he got his powers. Jay talked about his adventures after the particle accelerator exploded, and the friends who made up Team Flash, "please, we need your help."

"Fine," answered Wells as he nodded his head, "bring him up here, Detective. But I would like an explanation of…"

"Dr. Wells," said Joan as Joe handed his phone to her as they got out of the elevator with officers in the hallway moving out of the way as Jay was taken towards the exit with Joe and Joan close behind, "my name is Assistant District Attorney Joan Williams, and this is very important. I know that you have dealt with the military, and…."

"Not since they… anyway, that information is classified.. but no, we don't work with the military anymore," said the scientist as he got even more confused, "but Miss Williams, I don't understand…."

"I need you and Dr. Snow person to procure a lab," said Joan as she got into the ambulance with a paramedic and Joe next to her, "it has to be secure, as it no one can be in there. No one can know, doctor. The person involved is someone I deeply love and… and he's hurting, badly. And he asked for you, and Dr. Snow person specifically. So… please. No one else can know about his condition."

"I can have a lab ready in five minutes," said Wells shaking his head before reaching for the phone. He was going to dial Caitlin after he had finished this particular call, "and make sure the ambulance gets to the south entrance, Entrance 'C'. We'll be there."

"Thank you," said Joan. She put the phone and then looked at the missed calls from both Captain Jenkins and Singh, as well as the District Attorney, who was also in on Jay's secret. As the doors to the ambulance closed shut, Joan handed Joes phone back to him, and used her own to called the District Attorney and told him that Jay was unconscious. The worried D.A asked Joan if it was Jay they were talking about on TV as he looked at the reporters interviewing the witnesses who were in the bank.

"It's all true, sir," said Joan as she looked at her unconscious love, "I.. I'm going to find out what happened, but Jay asked specifically for Dr. Harrison Wells and a colleague of his. I don't know why but… yes… of course. I'll let you know what happens."

Joan knew that she was lying to the D.A; and as she, Joe, Nora, and Henry had promised Jay two years ago, no-one else could know the real reason for STAR Labs involvement.

It was after Joan talked to the District Attorney that Joe, who had just received a call from Captain Singh asking about the Blur, handed his phone to Joan. The ADA told the new Captain that Jay was being taken to STAR Labs, at his own request before he fell unconscious. Joan talked to the Captain for a few minutes before asking the man to send a police car to pick up Nora from her home.

"I'll call her to expect a pick-up, Captain," said Joan before disconnecting the line and handing the phone to Joe. As Joan was calling Nora, the paramedic riding in the back said that he wasn't getting a heartbeat form Jay on his equipment.

"But he's breathing steadily," he added with eyes furrowed, "this is… impossible."

"It's the second time that happened," said Joe as the ambulance neared STAR Labs.

While the paramedic and Joe were talking, Joan was on the phone with Nora. She told then stunned Mrs Allen that Jay had a seizure at work, the need to lie was a given thanks to the paramedic in the back of the ambulance. At that time, Joan was very aware of the fact that Nora was thinking the worst as she gasped on the line upon hearing Jay's condition. Shaking her head, Joan told Nora that Jay was being taken to STAR Labs and that a police car would be picking her up.

"Henry.. he… he's in surgery now and…" added a worried Nora, "I… I…"

"Nora," said Joan as she tried to calm down the older woman, "Jay.. Jay's going to be fine and…"

There was a break in Nora's voice as she touched her abdomen while thinking about the child she was about to have with Jay. But she quickly recovered before Joe could see where her hand had been laying until now, and reassured Nora that Jay would be alright, and that right now he needed them. Once Nora said that she was already prepared to leave, Joan heard the sound of sirens over the phone. Nora then went to look out the window, and saw two officers rush out of the car before running up the driveway, and then up the porch. Nora told Joan that she would see her very soon, before she put the phone down and opened the door.

The officers identified themselves, and then told Nora that they were going to take her to STAR Labs.

It would be a few minutes later when Wells stood outside Entrance 'C' in a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt while a young woman in a white lab coat was waiting alongside him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently while asking Wells why it was that she was needed.

"You're the best bio-chemist we have, Caitlin," said Wells as he looked at the young blonde before looking at the distant gate past the parking lot. They heard the sirens of the ambulance just before seeing it come through the gate and then head directly for them. Caitlin had a lot of questions to ask, especially why the two of them were specifically called, and why it was that the CCPD needed their help all of a sudden. The two of them waved at the ambulance, which then stopped and manoeuvred so that the rear doors were facing them. Wells and Caitlin looked on as Jay's gurney was wheeled out, with the white coated doctor the first to step forward and ask the paramedics Jay's medical condition. Once the paramedics were telling Caitlin what happened, and were on their way into the complex, Joe and Joan headed for Wells who shook both of their hands before motioning towards the same doors that Jay had just been wheeled through.

"Dr. Wells," said Joan as she walked alongside him, her voice taking on a more professional tone, "everything you see and hear is classified. Not military classified, just… well, we'll explain everything and then you and Dr. Snow will understand the need to keep this a secret. The only people who know about this is Detective West, myself, and a handful of others."

"My wife and I have no secrets," added Dr. Wells as they walked past some empty labs, "whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me and her together. And besides, she is the Chief Medical Doctor at STAR Labs."

"Joan," said Joe as the ADA nodded her head. Joe then told Wells that there can be no experimentation done on Jay without his permission.

"Detective," said Well turning around and staring at Joe while putting his hands into his pockets, "The reason that STAR Labs no longer works with the military is because they tried doing that we didn't agree with.. let's just say that there were some ethical questions. So, I can assure you that whatever is going on with this individual, nothing will be done without his permission."

"Jay," added Joan, "his name's Jay Garrick."

"I assure you, Miss Williams," said Wells gently, "he'll be fine."

Joan and Joe looked at each other as Wells turned around and walked away. It was a second later that the two of them followed Wells into a room where the paramedics walked past them, the two men telling Joe that they wished Jay a speedy recovery. Joan headed for Jay while Caitlin was taking off his shirt to attach leads to his chest. She was told that the man had no heartbeat, but he was still breathing.. leading Caitlin to tell the two paramedics that STAR Labs had some cutting edge prototypes that may work to find out exactly what was going on.

Caitlin glanced up at Joan, who gently held onto the unconscious Jay's hand while Joe walked with Wells to a corner table and reached into his jacket. The man took out the case and the file, handing both to Wells who looked at the formulas on the first page through the clear cover. He narrowed his eyebrows as he put down the case while staring at the file. He opened it while mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath before looking back at Caitlin who cried out "it's not possible."

"Dr. Snow?" asked Wells as he rushed to a screen that showed various squiggly lines indicating Jay's breathing, pulse, blood pressure, and heart rate. And all of them were off the charts, except for his breathing… which was normal.

Caitlin then pressed on his skin and said that it was warm to the touch, she then took his temperature.. which was normal. As Caitlin was about to say something else, Jay started to convulse wildly just before Joan tried to hold him down, as did Wells, and Joe. Caitlin immediately went for a sedative as Jay's eyes opened wide while staring at Joan.

"Jo… an," stuttered Jay looking at the woman next to him, "I… I…"

"Caitlin!" yelled Wells as Jay was moved to the side, "we need that sedative!"

"Mo… more," stuttered Jay as his eyes shifted to Wells, "Doc… doc…. Tor… Wells… need… more…"

"More sedative?" asked Wells as Caitlin injected Jay. But the man kept on convulsing. Jay gritted his teeth and nodded his head. He could literally feel his body burning off the sedative.

"He's going to crash!" yelled Caitlin as she looked at the screen, "he's going to…"

Jay suddenly stopped convulsing, and slowly started to breathe normally as Joan grabbed his hand and tears fell down her face. She kissed his cheek before placing her forehead on the side of his head while Caitlin stepped back, her mouth agape while holding onto her forehead with one hand. She was in disbelief about what was happening, leading her and Wells to look at each other before turning to Joe and Joan demanding an explanation.

"Before I say anything, have you watched the news?" asked Joe as a phone on the wall rang. Wells rushed to it while looking over his shoulder and telling the detective that he hadn't watched anything as yet. While Wells picked up the phone, Joan turned to Caitlin and asked her to turn on a television and to switch it to any channel… that what they were about to talk about should be on every single news station. Nodding her head, Caitlin turned to another phone after telling Joan that there wasn't a television close by. She picked up the phone while Wells cupped the one he was holding and told Joe that there was a 'Nora Allen' at the security desk on the main lobby with two police officers.

"It's Jay's aunt," whispered Joan, keeping up the cover story, as she stared at Jay before looking at Wells. She could see that he was about to ask a question, but Joan interrupted him and said that not only was Nora Jay's mother, she was the proof they needed to confirm what Wells and Caitlin were about to find out. Wells then nodded his head, before turning to Caitlin in surprise after she placed the phone she was talking into on its cradle. A stunned Caitlin then turned to tell them that witnesses at a bank robbery described a red blur with yellow lightning saving people from some bank robbers.

"But…" added Well as he looked at Caitlin, and then the both of them turned to Joe, who nodded at Jay's direction. Wells went back to the phone in his hand and had the person at the front desk call his wife, and then have her accompany Nora to the lab they were in. Wells then put the phone down, headed to where Caitlin was standing, and gawked at the unconscious Jay before turning to Joe and Joan.

"I said we'll explain everything," said Joe as he handed Wells the case and the notes, "but before Jay passed out in the crime lab, he asked me to get the notes and then contact the both of you. The notes have to be important, and… and there's this…"

Joe opened the case, with Joan walking up to, and standing next to him. She stared shocked at the empty syringe before looking at Jay, and whispering under her breath, "what did you do, Jay?"

"I don't know what this is," said Joe as he handed the case and the notes to Caitlin and Wells, "whatever it is, I'm betting he injected himself to…"

"Save me," whispered Joan as everyone looked at her before she trudged towards Jay, grabbed a seat, and then sat down and held his hand, "he did it to save me… us… oh, Jay."

"Detective," asked Wells, "what's going on, and…"

"Please," asked Joe, his eyes begging the man to trust him, "can you start on whatever this thing is, and then… and then maybe find a cure. I… I honestly don't…."

"Dr. Snow," said Wells as he handed the syringe to the woman, while he grabbed the notes, "let's find out what we can. I need you to scan the liquid, and then find out how it interacted with his system. Get his blood, ad run a full test on it.. give me everything you can… oh, all results are eyes only. I want to know if this is what's giving him the convulsions. I'll go through his notes on this… Velocity Nine, and maybe we'll find something that can help us try and stop whatever's making Mr. Garrick here convulse."

It was ten minutes later that, while Wells and Caitlin were working, Tessa walked in with Nora who, upon entering the room, she rushed to Jay's side. Tessa looked at the unconscious body, and then at her husband who was reading through some pieces of paper. Finally at Caitlin, who had just finished drawing blood, and was heading for a table that contained various equipment. Knowing that the two scientists lose all sense of time when they get into a project, Tessa strolled towards Nora who was holding onto Jay's hand with one hand, and the other hand was on the other woman's shoulder.

"Mrs. Allen," Tessa interrupted what Nora was whispering to Joan.

"Sorry, Dr. Wells," Nora replied shaking her head before introducing Joan and Joe to Tessa. It was then that Harrison noticed his wife, and rushed over to her with the file in his hand. He handed the file to Tessa, and pointed at a formula in the second to last page of the bound notes. Tessa was reading the notes, while Caitlin smeared a drop of blood on a slide and then placed it into a machine when they heard a groan behind them. Joan and Nora gasped at the same time before rushing to Jay who was slowly opening his eyes, and a small smile formed under the clear oxygen mask when he saw Nora.

And then Jay saw Joan, and a wider smile started to form on his lips.

"Tr… true?" asked Jay, who thought what Joan had whispered to him about being a father was just a dream. That was quickly dispelled as Joan grabbed his hand, squeezed, and nodded her head just Tessa whispered 'what the hell?'

Joan and Nora, hearing what Tessa said, turned to the woman.. as did Joe. Tessa looked up at Harrison, and then at Jay.

"That's what I thought too," added Harrison as Caitlin narrowed her eyebrows and walked over to Tessa, who handed her the notes… and pointed to the second to last page. In the meantime, Harrison told Joe and Joan that they owed him, Caitlin, and Tessa an explanation.

"Of?" asked Nora confused, before Joan and Joe told the older Mrs. Allen of the promise they made to Harrison.

"Dr. Wells," rasped Jay from under the oxygen mask, "you.. you know the formula? Was.. was I wrong?"

"Whatever this Velocity Nine is?" said Tessa, "just one look and I can tell you it's dangerous. I don't even need to know what it does. It…"

"Jay?" asked Joe, confused, as everyone turned towards him.

"Caitlin," whispered Jay as she looked up with shock on her face, "you… you know?"

"I don't know if you did create this… this thing," said Caitlin as she pointed at the file, "but…"

"He took it," said Joe looking at Jay with worry, with the man who had once been Barry looking at Joan, "I saw the empty syringe, Jay."

"What syringe?" asked Nora.

"Jay?" asked Joan, "did you take something to return your powers?"

"Powers?" scoffed Caitlin, "ok, this is getting a bit…. Dr. Wells?"

"Please, listen," asked Nora turning towards them, before turning to Jay, "Jay, do you have your powers again?"

"Temporary… fix," said Jay as he looked at his mother, and then at his girlfriend, "to… to save you."

"I would have been safe," replied Joan running her hand through his hair, "Jay, I would have been…"

"Mardens… dangerous," said Jay before he looked at Caitlin.

"Your name is Dr. Caitlin Snow, when you get drunk… you get really, really drunk and start siging karaoke songs, and…"

"Woah… woah…" said Caitlin her eyes wide open as the two Wells' looked at her confused.

"I don't know if you've met him yet, but you were engaged to Ronnie Raymond by now, and… and the Caitlin I know is the one who created Velocity Nine."

"Hold on," said Caitlin, "we never met, and…"

"In 2013, Jay was struck by a bolt of lightning, and thrown into a sheld full of chemicals," said Joan who noticed the looks of confusin from Caitlin, Tessa, and Harrison, "yes, you heard me correctly. I said 2013. In 2014, Jay woke up from a coma and found he could run fast… I mean really fast, like…"

"A blur with yellow lightning fast?" asked Caitlin as teh Wells' looked at her confused. She then told them about the news report of a blur with yellow lightning having saved people during a bank robbery, "but…"

"You're talking about time-travel, and…."

"You stupid, stupid man," muttered Harrison while he rubbed his forehead. He then sighed, looked up at everyone, and explained that if Jay really had this speed power, then he could possibly, by running fast enough, break through the time barrier and travel back or forward in time, "something that is extremely dangerous and… everything changed, didn't it?"

"If… and that's a big if," said Tessa looking at Jay, while Caitlin was shaking her head, "why did…"

"To save my life," said Nora as she looked down at Jay, at her son, "Jay came back to save my life, and.. and he did. He lost his powers, and he stayed in the past."

"You changed the timeline," said Harrison shaking his head, "I can understand why if you wanted to save your Aunt, but what… you… I mean…"

"Everything changed," said Jay continuing the lie, "back in my time, my secret identity was out. My enemies knew who I was, and they got to me through my aunt and uncle, and their son, Barry. Barry's mom was killed in 2001, and in 2016.. this enemy of mine found who I was, and killed Barry and his dad. It was my fault, so I came back to 2001 and saved his mother. I wanted to convince them to move away from Central City, but what happened instead was that I lost my powers. And everything that was supposed to take place in my timeline, hasn't."

"You changed everything," said Harrison while Jay, Nora, Joan, and Joe breathed an internal sigh of relief at having Harrison and the others believing Jay's story.

"And this Velocity Nine?"

Jay told them what it was, something that stunned everyone, including Joan who gripped his hand tight in worry. She looked at him while he told them that the last time someone had tried Velocity Nine was his enemy, and that he was dying from the drug.

"He took a lot of it," said Jay, "but I took my one and only syringe of V9. But I'm not sure about my calculations and… I mean Caitlin, my Caitlin warned me against using it. But Joan was it danger, I know the Mardens… what they are capable of. And I couldn't take the risk."

"I would have been alright." Whispered Joan a she kissed the top of Jay's hand.

"I couldn't risk it," replied Jay before looking at Caitlin, "I've been following your work Caitlin, and… and I know that if I had to ever take V9? Then I needed to come to you."

"But…"

"Please," asked Nora, "help him."

Caitlin didn't know what to say.. but she could tell that Jay wasn't kidding. Especially about the part with Ronnie Raymond, the man she met a few days ago.. an engineer who Harrison hired for a classified project. She recalled the young man asked her out, and she had said yes… they were supposed to go on their first date later that night. Shaking her head, Caitlin turned to Tessa who was already walking towards a table. She told Caitlin that they had a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it. IN the meantime, Harrison approached Jay, and apologized for losing his cool.. but insisted what Jay did was dangerous.

"I never met the real you, Dr. Wells," said Jay.

"What do you mean?"

"The man I saved Barry's mother from?" said Jay, "in my timeline, he killed Mrs. Allen, and then ran away. He tried to go back to his time, but he found he was cut off from his powers. So, he needed a way back… and the best way was to make me faster. To do that, he needed to follow a time table.. and that included killing you."

"Excuse me," asked a stunned Harrison, "I…."

"My enemy would have murdered you and your wife," said Jay, "he would have taken your place, and pretended to be you… literally be you, before finding me and training me to run faster."

"So Tess and I die?"

"Yes," said Jay.

"Then I guess I owe you thanks," said Harrison.

"All I ask is that you keep everything you learn about me a secret."

"We already have a deal," said Harrison glancing at Joe, Joan, and Nora, and then at Jay again, "Caitlin and Tess.. when they work together, they're unstoppable. They'll find something."

"Thank you," said Jay before Harrison walked away towards Tessa and Caitlin. Jay then looked at Joan, and smiled. He told her that he loved her, "there's something else, Joan. I know this isn't the best place, and I just want you to know that I've wanted to do this for a few weeks now but…"

"Jay?" asked Joan while the scientists were working on the far side of the room, "what are you…."

"I didn't want you to think I'm asking you this because of… you know," whispered Jay as Nora and Joe looked on from either side of Jay's bed both wondering what he meant by that last part, "but…."

"Jay?" said Joe who guessed what he was going to ask before looking around at the lab, "you think this is the perfect spot?"

"No idea how long I'll be here, Joe," whispered Jay before looking back at Joan who had a smile on her lips, and whose eyes were already watering, "J…."

"Jay," whispered Joan as she placed a finger on his lips. She put to the back of her mind the risks Jay had taken by injecting the Velocity Nine into his system. All she could do, as she looked into his eyes, was hope that he would be alright. She then wiped the tears from her eyes before looking aver at Harrison and the others who were in their own world as they examined the notes, and the data coming in from Jay's blood sample. She then looked back at Jay, and then at Joan and Joe, and back at Jay, "ask me when we're out of here."

Jay smiled before nodding his head. Joan leaned down and kissed him before giving him a hug, whispering in his ear that they'll tell everyone the good news once they were out of STAR Labs.

"Alright," he whispered.

"I love you, Jay," Joan whispered into his ear before pulling back, and then kissing him again. She pulled back once again as Joe patted his shoulder and Nora leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too," whispered Jay as Joan held his hand, and they waited for the results to come through.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** The last part of this chapter is a cross-over with my FlashxBTVS story, 'A Speedster in Sunnydale'.

 **STAR Labs, 1800 hours.**

It had been several hours since Jay was brought to STAR Labs and had met this timeline's version of Harrison Wells, his wife Tess, and Caitlin. It was a few hours earlier that Henry received the messages that had been left by Nora on the phone at home, his cell phone, and on the note stuck on the door of the fridge, all saying that Jay was in STAR Labs, that something had happened and Henry need to be there as well. With Barry and Iris in their classes, the former wouldn't know until much later that Jay was 'injured' and brought to STAR Labs for a consultation with Tess. In the meantime, Henry only just arrived at STAR Labs where he met with Jay, who told him that he was feeling better than he did after taking Velocity Nine.

Looking at his father's confused face, Jay explained what Velocity Nine was, and why he had taken it. Henry then turned to Joan and asked if she was alright and once she assured Henry that she was, he turned back to Jay and asked him if his powers had come back permanently.

"No," he replied shaking his head.

Henry gave a small smile before looking up at his wife, and then at Joan again before asking about Joe. Joan told him that he had gone to pick up Wally from school and then take him to Francine's apartment. But on the way back to STAR Labs, he was called out to a crime scene. Nodding his head, Henry told them he'll talk to Harrison, who was approaching him with Tess while Caitlin was busy printing some paper, her face showing worry.

The same worry that Henry could see on the faces of Harrison and Tess, who introduced themselves to him. They apologised that they hadn't come earlier when he arrived, but they were so engrossed in the data they were retrieving from the sample of Velocity Nine and Jay's blood that they lost track of who was coming in and going out of the lab.

Which was confirmed by Tess when she looked around and asked about Joe.

Once everyone had been brought to speed, Harrison asked the Allens and Joan to take a seat. As Jay lifted the back of his bed upwards, he saw Joan grabbing his hand and sitting down next to him, while Nora held his other hand and sat down with Henry to his left. At the same time, Caitlin strode into the enclave where his bed was located and handed Tess the papers she just printed out.

"I was right," whispered Tess while she scanned the papers, and then turned to Caitlin who nodded her head. She handed the papers to Harrison, and while he was looking over the data, Tess started to explain that Jay's cells were in a state of regeneration when they first began examining his blood.

"That's why I stopped convulsing?" asked Jay.

"The Velocity Nine healed what damage it did and…" Tessa started explaining the science to Jay, Joan, and the Allens, basically saying that the electrical charge in Jay's entire body was going haywire. But the Velocity Nine, which had caused the problem in the first pace, was enabling his own body to heal those same problems. And once his body was healed, and his body's electrical charge returned to normal, his convulsions stopped.

"Your body was still undergoing regeneration," said Tess as Harrison looked at the data, impressed at what he was seeing, "but we ran another test an hour ago. The regeneration we had seen, has finally stopped."

"That's a good thing, right?" asked Nora.

"It means he's going to live," said Harrison as Joan tightened her hold on Jay's hand, "but… but whatever the Caitlin of your time did to create the V-Nine, she was right about it being dangerous. Your scans showed your genetics has mutated, and while that could be due to the lightning hitting your body and the chemicals you were doused in, there's also early signs of cellular decay."

"I did something wrong with the formula," Jay stated as Nora put her hand up to her mouth to stifle her gasp, "didn't I?"

"Yes," said Caitlin, "we need to run more tests and…"

"How long?" asked Jay who kept on staring at a section of the lab just behind Caitlin, "how long before full breakdown?"

"We're using the blood sample we took from you as a baseline," said Tess as she glanced at the four people in front of her, "and we need you to come back every week for a blood test so that we could compare those tests against this one. But, we've already seen a little sign of degradation, and… honestly? I don't know how long you have, not until we draw your blood again and get a time-frame."

"Are we talking days? Months? Years?" asked Joan who was trying to keep her voice steady, "how….?"

"We'll know after his examination next week, and the week after that. The truth is that we need more data," said Tess before she turned to Henry, "other than taking a wait and see attitude, at least for now, all I can say is that he should live his life. Other than the degradation, Mr Garrick is completely healthy.. and…"

"So…" said Nora before she closed her eyes while Henry placed a hand on her shoulder. She held Jay's hand tight as well before shaking her head, wiping her eyes, and then turning to Jay who was looking sheepishly back at her, "he'll be healthy."

"Yes," said Tess nodding at Nora, and the turning to Jay, "but Mr Garrick, should you feel anything unusual… and I mean very unusual, you are to contact us immediately."

"Yea," Jay replied.

"Sorry," said Caitlin sheepishly, "I don't know what your Caitlin was like, and maybe she could have done something to find a cure.. and… and maybe we could find a cure in a few months after extensive testing of the sample you gave us."

"But.. the fact is we don't know," clarified Harrison, "what we do know is that there's already signs of cellular breakdown, and that is going to be irreversible… whether we find a cure, or not."

"I understand," said Jay before he turned his head and looked at a tearful Joan, "I have no regrets, none at all."

It would be the next day, after staying at STAR Labs with Joan spending the night after Jay insisted that Nora and Henry go home to rest, that he was released from the care of Harrison, Tess, and Caitlin. When both Jay and Joan were alone at night in the empty lap, they were on the bed, just silently lying next to one another the entire night. The following morning, Jay was reminded about his appointment with them next week, before heading home with Joe, who picked the both of them up from STAR Labs. Jay and Joan told a stunned Joe about what was happening to him, and that all they could do now was live life as best they could.

"And we would," replied Joan.

That day, despite everything, it was work as usual for the couple; Jay was needed on a triple homicide, and Joan had to prepare for court. However the both of them still had playing, in the back of their minds, the news received from STAR Labs of Jay's condition. Jay drove the both of them to their apartment before telling Jay that he'll see him at the Crime Lab. Nodding his head, Jay and Joan watched Joe drive off before heading up to their apartment on the seventh floor. Once inside, with the door shut behind them, Jay hugged Joan and lifted her feet off the ground while spinning around. This led to a giggle escaping Joan's lips while Jay exclaimed he was going to be a father.

Putting her back on the floor, Jay kissed Joan for a few seconds before pulling back, "I have no regrets about taking Velocity Nine, Joan. If anything happened to you, then…"

"I would have been safe," said Joan gently as she caressed Jay's cheeks, "now you… this whole cellular damage thing… I…"

"I'll be fine," Jay gently said as he rested his forehead on Joan's, "Wells said that I'll be fine. I'll tell you, or anyone else, if I start feeling anything unusual."

"Promise?" said Joan.

"Promise," replied Jay as he pulled her in for a hug. At that time, all he could really think was that he was going to be a father, and that's all that mattered to him. That, and popping the question to the woman he was holding on to. It was something he would do later that night, at the same bridge where the both of shared their very first kiss, this time under the light of a half-moon. Standing on the bridge, Jay held Joan's hand, and then got down on one knee. A grin was plastered on Joan's face as Jay reached into his pocket and took out a small box. She suspected what he wanted to ask her at STAR Labs, but to see the man who would become her fiancé propose to her after opening the box brought tears to her eyes. She listened to Jay's proposal before nodding her head excitedly and saying 'yes'. Jay got up with a grin on his face before he slipped the ring onto Joan's finger. And then, underneath the cloudy sky… Jay kissed Joan before pulling her in for a hug.

Twenty minutes later, it was the Allen's turn to find out about the engagement. They were having dinner with Barry, Iris, Wally, and Francine when Jay and Joan got up off their seat; her engagement ring in the purse that was placed on the table. With Henry just having said Grace and sat down, the man looked at Jay who was holding onto Joan's waist while her hand was reaching into the purse. Henry narrowed his eyes at his grown up son, and then a small smile developed on his lips.

"I have something I would like to say," said Jay as he glanced at Henry who was giving him a knowing smile. Jay then looked over at Nora, and then at Barry who was sitting next to Iris. Jay had a memory flash of Iris, the Iris of his timeline, one last time before looking back at Joan. Jay kissed her forehead before turning back to the others who were looking back at him, "Joan and I have been together for a few years now, and I can categorically say that I have never been happier. She is my best friend, and the woman I love, and soon… my wife."

"What?" exclaimed Nora as she stood up, pushed her chair back and rushed to Joan who slipped on the ring, and showed it to Nora, and then to Iris and Francine who rushed towards Joan before hugging her. At the same time, Barry, Henry, Wally and Joe patted Jay on the shoulder while congratulating him before he received a tight hug from Nora. Once the congratulations were done, and everyone was about to take their seats again, Joan held Jay's hand tight.

"There's something else," she said as everyone stopped and stared at the couple. Each of them was wondering what the additional news could be, and Henry was about to ask when Jay spoke up first.

"I swear to all of you that this was just a freaky coincidence," said Jay with Joan chuckling while holding onto him, "I got the ring a few weeks ago, and... anyway, ummmm…"

"Jay was getting up the courage to ask me," replied Joan as they looked at everyone looking back at them in confusion, "but I guess he just needed a little kick in the ass."

"That I did," admitted Jay with a smile while looking at Joan, and then at Henry and the others, "there's something else. We're going to have a baby."

It took a while for everyone to register what Jay had just said. Nora looked at Jay and Joan, and then at Henry who was stunned. She then glanced at Francine and Iris who held hands over their mouths. Nora turned to Jay and Joan… both of them grinning, and only one thought went through Nora's mind; she and Henry were about to become grandparents.

Secret grandparents, but grandparents nevertheless.

And Nora was the first to scream in joy before rushing towards Joan and Jay again. She hugged the both of them, as did Henry. In the meantime, Barry was holding onto Iris' hand while the latter rested her head on the young man's shoulder. Iris glanced at her own parents and saw them holding onto each other while Wally stood by with a smile on his face.

That entire night was a celebration. It would be the next day that Joan, Nora, Iris, and Francine starting to discuss the wedding and the baby shower.

 **Central City, four months later; February 2012.**

Joan and Jay wanted the wedding before the baby was born, and she wanted to do it before she started to show. Barry couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Joan run from one place to another before he interfered and had to practically order his soon-to-be wife to calm down. He reminded her that Nora, Iris, and Francine were already helping with the caterers, the photographers, and the location respectively. And in the meantime, her friends and Nora were helping her with the dress.

It had been four months since announcing their engagement and the fact that Joan was pregnant to their friends and family. Since then, Jay had been checked out at STAR Labs every week for the first two months with Joan alongside him for all those sessions.

And the news wasn't good at all after the first two months.

Jay listened silently to Harrison and Tess telling both him and Joan that the cellular degradation was spreading.

"Based on the rate of degradation?" said Caitlin as they sat down in Harrison's office, "I'm sorry, Jay."

"I can take it, Caitlin," whispered Jay as Joan held onto his arm tight. Jay looked at his love, and saw the sadness in her eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. He then whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright. Turning back to look at Caitlin, Jay nodded his head, asking her to continue.

"You have anywhere between ten to fifteen years," said Caitlin while Joan and Jay looked on confused, "I know it sounds like there's a lot of time, but the truth is that you'll feel the effects earlier than that. Maybe in five years? Seven, tops… based on what we've seen."

"What'll happen?"

"I don't know what happened to this enemy of yours," said Harrison, "but you'll eventually lose the use of your legs first, and then…. I mean…."

Tess took in a deep breath before telling the couple what the effects were going to be, and all Jay could do was tighten his hold in Joan's hand. He didn't want to let her go. He looked at the woman's hand while Tess, and then Caitlin, and finally Harrison spoke on the need to continue coming back to STAR Labs, "we'll give you the medications you'll need to handle the pain, Jay."

"I'm sorry, Jay," repeated Caitlin, "you told me so much about the Caitlin you knew and… I mean if I was her maybe I could have found…"

"It's not your fault," said Jay with a small smile. He knew that there was nothing that could be done as he set his mind to what needed o be done; his wedding, and then the birth of his daughter. Jay was going to have a daughter, and he was ecstatic about it the day they found out the baby's gender. But there was something that he needed to ask Tess and the others despite the bad news, it was something that he had already spoken with Joan about, "listen, I know I should have told you this earlier, but we're going to have a daughter."

"Congratulations," exclaimed Caitlin with a smile.

Joan and Jay nodded their heads at Caitlin, who they had gotten to know over several weeks, while Tess laid her hand on Harrison's shoulder leading both of them to look at each other, and then at Jay and Joan. Tess asked Jay if they conceived the baby after he took the Velocity Nine, to which she sighed in relief when he shook his head 'no'.

"But I would like for you to test her blood," said Jay, "I mean Joan and I discussed this and we'd like to know if she had the same mutations in her genetics that I do."

"You're afraid that she'll have your speed?" asked Harrison.

"Can you imagine going after her when she learns to walk and finds she has super speed?" asked Jay, "we need to be prepared."

"Just bring her by," said Tess, "and congratulations."

"Thanks," replied the both of them.

It would be two months later, on the day of the wedding… a small ceremony with a handful of friends and family, that Jay read a newspaper headline; _Businessman_ _Adam Hunt found dead!_

Jay remembered that name as the first man who was killed after Oliver retruned from the island, and as he read the report just before leaving for the small church, his eyes nearly popped out when the news report claimed that Adam Hunt was killed by an arrow through the head. He muttered to himself that it wasn't possible, that Oliver had been partying the night before… it had made the news since the older Queen sibling had been arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. Shaking his head, Jay reminded himself that this didn't concern him anymore, that his responsibility was now to his soon-to-be wife, and his daughter.

"Hey slugger," said Henry who patted him on the shoulder as they stood in the family dining room, "you ready?"

"Yea, dad," whispered Jay as he turned to face his father. The older man fixed Jay's tie before patting down his shoulders.

"Congratulations, son,' whispered Henry as Jay dropped the paper. Both he and Henry then walked out the door. With the rough drawing of hooded man holding a bow on the other page face up towards the ceiling, Henry closed the front door and met up with Barry and Joe, who were waiting outside. The others, including Nora, and the in-laws were in the apartment that Jay and Joan shared; helping Joan with last minute touches before getting to the church where she and Jay would be married.

 **Central City, five months later; July 2012.**

It was two months after Jay and Joan's wedding, after their graduation from Central City university, and during a party at the Allen family home, that Barry made the announcement that he proposed to Iris. Everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple; and eventually became it was a celebration that lasted through the night.

Over the next five months, while Barry had started working at STAR Labs and Iris started working at Central City Picture News, Jay had undergone tests at STAR Labs which charted the spread of the cellular degradation; but other than that, his and Joan's lives were as normal as it could be. Jay later met the Cisco of this time period who was already friends with Barry.

And Jay hit it off with Cisco as well.

Life was good for Jay and Joan, and his most memorable moment was when he was holding his baby daughter in his arms, while an exhausted Joan was looking at her husband and daughter with eyes that were begging be closed.

"Get some sleep, Joan," whispered Jay as he looked at his wife who gave him a small smile. The man then looked down at his daughter looking up at him with a groggy look on her face. He chuckled when she yawned, and then closed her eyes to sleep. Turning back to his wife, Jay smiled before placing his daughter carefully into the cot, and then he rolled the cot to Joan's side before kissing the older woman's forehead.

"I know you're exhausted," whispered Jay as he looked at his wife, "but the nurses have been bugging me for a name."

"I was thinking Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Garrick," smiled Joan as Jay kissed her cheek.

"I like it," whispered Jay just as the door to the maternity room opened and in walked Barry and Iris, followed by a grinning Henry and Nora; all of whom were carrying balloons with colourful writing that screamed 'It's a girl!'

Jay and Joan couldn't help but smile before Jay placed his finger on his lips, and nodded toward baby Lizzie who was wrapped up in a pink blanket. Jay sat down next to Joan and watched as Nora picked up the baby into her arms very carefully, all while Henry stood alongside her and stroked the baby gently. Barry then congratulated Jay while Iris sat down on the other side of the bed and asked Joan how she was doing. All the while, Jay was occasionally glancing at Henry and Nora while talking to Barry about how excited he was being a father. Jay was aware that Nora and Henry were upset that they wouldn't be able to call Lizzie their granddaughter… it was something that was never brought up, instead it was something Jay simply knew; That under the smiles on the faces of Henry and Nora, was a great sadness that they couldn't be true grand-parents to their first granddaughter.

"Barry? Barry's?" said a familiar voice as Jay widened his eyes and looked behind Barry, and quickly got off the bed. It was an action that made Barry turn around and narrow his eyes on the opaque figure standing in front of him, a figure that made Iris get up and gasp while Joan looked up at Jay, while Joan and Henry held the baby protectively, "Barry? Old Barry? Huh… there are two of you on this Earth?"

"Cisco?" asked Barry as the figure, a Cisco from another Earth with long hair and strange goggles over his eyes, continued to stare at Jay, and then turned to Barry.

"Barry?"asked Cisco confused, "huh, why are there… huh? Two Barry's? And…. Mr. Allen? Hey, Iris… umm…. Barry?"

Cisco looked at Jay, and then at Barry, and then at Jay again before turning to Henry and Nora.

"Ummm… yeah, I think I'm on the wrong Earth, sorry… and…"

"Cisco," said Jay while thinking to himself that this is how his Cisco used to look in teh original timeline, "what are you… I mean.. are you vibing? Or…"

"Jay?" asked Barry as he looked at the older man.

"Jay?" asked Cisco pointing at Jay, "wait… Jay? Huh? Jay as in?"

"Garrick, that's Jay Garrick… not Barry," said Iris as she and Barry looked on confused at Cisco while Jay shook his head before turning to look at Joan, and then at Henry and Nora.

"That's not Jay Garrick," said Cisco motioning at Jay, "I mean… come on… the both of you could be twins… oh…"

"Cisco," said Jay stepping forward waving his hands, "who're you vibing for?"

"Barry," said Cisco, "I mean, my Barry… he's gone missing and.. well, yeah… just searching for him. This is the tenth… I think… Earth I've tried; so… why are you so old? And why is there a young you who… hey, young Barry? You have speed powers? I mean I was thinking about Barry, and suddenly and I got sent to an evil Barry, and a few other Barry's who weren't my Barry before coming here. So since there are two Barry's, and.."

"Cisco?" Jay waved his hands about before motioning towards Barry, "this Barry doesn't have powers, and I lost mine when I…. look things are different here. I changed time and…"

"Ok," said Iris, "this is setting weird."

"I'll explain, Iris," said Jay before turning to Barry and telling him the same thing. Jay then turned to Cisco and told him what happened, and that the future had been changed. Jay gave Cisco a quick rundown before introducing Joan as his wife, and then their daughter.

"That's great, Barry… or Jay," said Cisco with a smile on his face before turning to Henry and Nora; telling Henry that it was nice to see him again, before waving at Nora.. who waved back. Cisco then turned to Jay and said, "listen I.. I gotta go. Need to continue the search for my Barry and.."

"What happened?" asked Jay.

Cisco told Jay about how they lost track of Barry after the battle with Zoom, that he vanished off the face of the Earth.

"So we're searching other Earth's," said Cisco, "anyway, I should get going. Congrats, Jay.. ummm… that name's going to take some getting used to."

"Caitlin, Iris, Joe, and Wally still there?" asked Jay.

"By my side," said Cisco nodding his head, "I'll tell them about Lizzie and Joan. See you, Jay."

"Bye, Cisco," said Jay waving his hand as Cisco vanished. Jay then turned to Nora and Henry, and then Joan who nodded their heads. Jay then turned to a surprised Barry and Iris, "we really need to talk."

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Central City General Hospital, 1300 hours.**

Jay took in a deep breath after Cisco from the alternate Earth vanished, and he looked back at the confused Barry and Iris of his Earth. Jay then looked back at Joan, Henry, and Nora… and finally, at Lizzie before having the feeling that a weight was finally off his shoulders. Jay then looked back at Barry and Iris, and told them the truth.

"My real name is Barry Allen," said Jay as Barry and Iris looked at each other stunned, before Iris looked at Jay with her eyes narrowed while she remembered having remarked years ago that Jay and Barry looked eerily similar. It was something that was remarked by Barry and their friends as well, but the reasoning given was that it had something to do with genetics. As Iris put her hand over her mouth, slowly coming to a revelation in her mind, Barry asked Nora and Henry what was going on before turning to Jay, who continued, "and I used to be the fastest man alive. Just listen before you ask questions, Barry… because I know you're going to have a lot. I'm from an alternate future, one where I was in an accident involving lightning. I was hit by the lightning, and I gained speed powers. I could run really fast. And I mean really, really fast; the last time I checked, I could go up to Mach 15. Anyway, in my timeline, mom died during.. wait, do you remember the yellow and red lightning in the living room?"

"I…." whispered Barry. The young man was speechless as he simply nodded his head while thinking back to that night. A night he thought was simply a dream.

"Honey," said Nora gently as she walked around the bed to Barry's side while Henry was holding onto Lizzie, "it's ok. I know it's a lot to take it, just listen to what Jay is saying… it's all true."

"Yea," Barry replied nodding his head, "I mean… it seemed as if it was a dream and… I.. I saw a figure in the lightning and then I was twenty blocks away."

"That's what he told me too," said Iris reaching for and holding onto Barry's hand, "but it was a dream… right?"

"No," said Jay shaking his head, "the figure you saw was a man named Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. He was the red lighting, the orange lightning was your future-self, the Flash."

"Wait.. wait.. what?" asked Barry, "I…"

"I don't know if anything like that is going to happen again since I changed the timeline," admitted Jay as he looked at the still confused faces looking back at him, "Barry, in my time…. Thawne killed mom. I was taken in by Joe and Iris, and dad was accused of murdering mom; he went to jail. I became a CSI to find the man who killed her, and eventually gained my speed powers. Eventually, I found Thawne and beat him. Then I had to face tragedy a year later when another enemy of mine killed dad. Losing him destroyed me, so I went back in time… to the night that the both of us saw the lighting. When the future version of yourself took you away to safety, I went into the house and stopped Thawne… I actually killed him just before he could stab mom."

"You changed the future," said Barry as he stepped back while Jay headed towards the bed and took Joan's hand in hers.

"I was going to run forward through time again, to my new future. But, I lost my powers," said Jay while he thought about Oliver becoming the Green Arrow, and the people who followed in his footsteps… from Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Felicity, Diggle, and even Thea… all of their futures had been changed as well, "history's been changed in ways that I don't know. What was supposed to happen, hasn't happened… and maybe that's a good thing. All I know is what I did saved mom and Dad, and it's because of that, I met a woman I love.. and the mother of my child."

"So there's no genetics, or…" said Iris as she looked at Barry, and then at Jay, and then at Henry who shook his head.

"He's Barry, Iris," said Nora, "the both of them are Barry.

"And since there was already one Barry in this timeline," said Joan, "we created a new identity, with Jay giving us the name of the new identity… Jay Garrick."

"This is heavy," said Barry running his hand through his hair, "everything… I mean everything that happened… I mean, are Iris and…"

"Everything that happened since that night," said Jay, "was your own choice, Barry. I couldn't influence your future, and I still won't. You and Iris? The both of you were simply meant to be… trust me, things would be very different if I grew up in Joe's house. Look, I know it's a lot to wrap your mind around. So let's put it this way… other than a few changes in the timeline from my perspective? This is exactly how my future… and thus your future, is supposed to turn out. As for Thawne? Thawne travelled through time from his future because he hated me… he couldn't be me, so he wanted to become the reverse of everything I was."

"The Reverse-Flash?" said Barry while Jay nodded his head.

Jay told Barry and Iris about how Thawne decided that the only way to beat Barry was to go back in time and murder Barry when he was a child. And that's what he wanted to do while the alternate Flash followed him to the past, and then fought Thawne with everything he had around Nora. He told Barry that when the younger version of himself came down the stairs, the future Flash took him out of harms way… but the enraged Thawne killed Nora instead.

"This is the life we were supposed to have before Thawne changed things," said Jay as he and Joan looked at Barry and Iris, "there are some things that my interference has changed, but the important things haven't. Mom and dad are alive, and you're with Iris… I don't know if you'll become the Flash; but if you do, then I'll be here to help you."

"Wait," said Iris as she took out her smart phone and pulled up a report, and then turned it around and showed it to Jay. It was an article of the bank robbery with the picture of a blur, followed by another picture of a man in a red suit holding onto two officers while he was looking at Joan, "you mean.. that… but Barry was with me that day… then…"

Jay told Iris and Barry what happened, that Joan was in danger so he took a drug that temporarily returned his speed powers.

"But that drug…" Joan wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say before she turned back to Jay. He then continued by saying that the drug, Velocity Nine, was slowly degrading his cells… and that he was going to eventually die because of the cellular breakdown.

"Oh God," said Iris while Barry asked Jay if that was the reason he was in STAR Labs. And all Jay could do was nod his head just as Lizzie squirmed in her blanket and started to cry. Joan reached her arms out towards her baby, and Henry put her gently on Joan's arms as the child slowly quietened down, looked at her mother… and then went back to sleep.

"What else can you tell us, Jay?" asked Barry.

 **Central City, four years later; 2016.**

Over the four years since Lizzie's birth and Jay's revelations to Barry and Iris, things had gone fast for everyone... from Barry and Iris being married a year after their engagement announcement - with Jay and Cisco being his Best Men, to Jay starting to walk with a cane as the cellular degradation started to affect him sooner than expected. While Barry and Iris asked numerous questions the night Lizzie was born, Jay told the two of them that they had their own futures laid out in front of them. Eventually, Jay admitted to Harrison, Tess, Cisco, and Caitlin who he really was, something which stunned all four before Barry asked them to imagine how he felt.

"But I trust him when he says that this is how my future is supposed to play out," admitted Barry in Harrison's office, "I mean.. if I can't trust myself, literally, who can I trust."

Jay patted Barry on the back just as Cisco began asking Jay an avalanche of questions; something that reminded him of his own Cisco while answering questions as best he could.

But Jay's greatest oy was being with his wife, child, and his parents; especially with his wife and daughter who was the brightest light in his life. Then there were Nora and Henry; now Jay could actually call them mom and dad in front of Barry, Iris, Joe, Wally, and Francine. And Nora and Henry could call Lizzie their grandchild. It was when Lizzie was one year old, that Jay and Joan asked Barry and Iris to be her god-parents in case anything ever happened to them.

It was something that made Iris tear up before she and Barry accepted the offer.

It would be in 2016, that Jay started to use the cane after having difficulty walking; and that was the same year that Francine West died. She and Joe had been living together in the same house for the past three years, the woman finally feeling sure that she trusted herself around her family. She passed away in the hospital, glad that she had lived her life with her family; Joe, Iris, and Wally. Her extended family in the Allens', Jay, and Joan surrounded her when she closed her eyes for the final time peacefully. That same year saw the return of Leonard Snart after having stolen the Kahndaq diamond from its armoured car in 2014, and it was a year earlier, in 2013, that saw the destruction of the Glades in Starling City.

Jay knew that there was nothing he or Barry could do when the news was reported in 2013 on the destruction in the glades, and the deaths of thousands of innocent lives due to what had seemed to be an earthquake at the time. So, when Barry asked if this same incident occurred in his timeline, all Jay could tell his younger self was that none of this happened. However, what Jay told Barry was partly true; which included the massacre that happened next. Numerous businessmen in Starling City were killed following the destruction of the Glades, due a leak following soon after that revealed Malcolm Merlyn as the mastermind behind the destruction through the use of a stolen prototype device meant to generate artificial earthquakes. The ones who leaked the information was anonymous, but the day after the leak… the whole Queen family was found massacred, the only one unaccounted for was Thea Queen. Following the deaths of the Queens, other important families… all of whom were involved in what was labelled as the 'Undertaking', was murdered.

With the murderer leaving behind black arrows.

Jay had read every report on the murders; and wondered if it was worth it changing the past. But he would look at his wife every morning, and then at his daughter who had started walking, with him and Joan taping the entire event as Lizzie giggled and walked on unsteady feet towards Jay, and then towards Joan, and then towards Jay again before grabbing his leg. Joan would make funny noises at Lizzie, getting the toddler to laugh and then smile as she looked up at her mother and father. It was the smile on Lizzie's face that was enough to squash any regret about the choice he made. A few months later in 2013, he saw a live news report of a battle on the rooftop of Queen Consolidated; the one the media named the Hood was battling the Black Archer. Jay and the others were watching the breaking news, with Jay silently supporting the Hood, despite still not knowing who he… or she… really was. Then, just as it began, it ended. The Black Archer was about to kill The Hood, when the latter stabbed him with a green coloured arrow through the eye. The cameras on the helicopter rolled as the Hood stumbled back while the Black Archer screamed in pain.. and then the Hood ran forward and tackled him to the ground. With police officers running out onto the roof through a doorway, the Hood looked back, and then back towards the Black Archer lying on the ground beneath him while grabbing the shaft of the arrow that penetrated his eye, and pulling it out to a howl of pain from the Black Archer. Everyone saw the Hood then leaned forward and grabbed the hilt of a sword on the Black Archer's back.

Jay shook his head, willing whoever it was under the green hood not to do what he was thinking about doing.

To no avail as, on live TV, the world saw the Hood slash into the neck of the Black Archer, and then run off the Queen Consolidated rooftop. The Hood launched an arrow, and swung away, while the police surround the dead, bleeding body of the black archer who was discovered to be Malcolm Merlyn. The next day, Jay read in the papers that Theo Queen was found at one of Merlyn's properties where she was hidden out of the sight of Malcolm's son, Tommy, who was in another home at the edge of Starling City.

That would be the same day that the papers reported a miracle; a bearded Richard Queen was rescued off an island in the South Pacific only a day ago. As the fishermen who rescued him didn't realize who he was, it was only once they had reached Hong Kong that the truth was discovered. Jay read the paper, and it was then that everything clicked for him… Richard had the resources to pay off anyone he wanted; that he would remain 'dead' to the world until he had taken care of the trouble he had caused the city.

Jay wanted to talk to the man, but decided against it. He believed that Richard had his reasons for waiting so long, the man had already killed numerous people, but Jay believed it was the murder of his whole family, and the murder of the other families by Merlyn that had Richard finally decide to reveal himself to the world. As for why he hadn't gone after Merlyn earlier, Jay knew that the Black Archer was trained by the League of Assassins, and he believed that Richard could have been waiting for the right time to make the right move on Malcolm. But the Undertaking, and the murder of his family was the final straw that launched Richard into action.

He killed Malcolm, and then officially returned after the rescue of his daughter. Jay had seen the reunion pictures which made front page news before he looked up at his own daughter having eggs with a plastic spoon in her hand. And he smiled. Jay then put the paper away, and then rushed to his daughter who was giggling as she threw egg on his face.

Over the next three years, Queen Consolidated grew, and a new archer appeared in the City in 2016 – the Red Arrow. Jay knew it was Thea under the hood and mask, however he didn't know if she knew the truth about Malcolm beng her father.. her real father, even though Richard loved her as if she was her own. He did notice, however, that her methods were different than the Hood's… she used tazer arrows, tranquilisers, and even arrows that tied up criminals with steel rope.

Jay wondered if things would change now, that seeing Red Arrow in action would bring about a new age of heroes. But just as quickly those thoughts got into his mind, they quickly vanished.

It wasn't his concern anymore.

 **Central City Museum, 2016.**

While Jay was limping with his cane, he was holding onto Joan's hand while she was carrying the four year old Lizzie in her arms. The three of them were in the natural history section of the museum, the little girl in Joan's arms pointing to the various exhibits excitedly. Ever since she was born, Lizzie had been examined by Tess and Caitlin for any genetic abnormalities; and they found the same abnormalities that existed in Jay. However, Tess, who had been examining her every week to chart her growth, told the couple that there was nothing that Jay and Joan had to worry about… that Lizzie really had speed powers, it either would not manifest now, or it would manifest later in her life.

With Jay now the head of the Crime Lab, and Joan in private practice, they had slightly more time to spend with Lizzie, who stayed with her grandparents when Jay and Joan were at work. It made Jay and Joan's heart jump every time they saw Lizzie walk or run, hopeful that she wouldn't run at super-speed and then somehow find herself halfway around the world, alone. But nothing like that happened.

So far, she was a normal little girl living a normal life, and that's how Jay wanted it to be.

Back in another section of the museum, a dark skinned woman was looking down at some meteor rocks that were being held within an open top case so that visitors could touch them. It was a special exhibition, complete with guards standing on either side of the glass walled enclosure. The woman reached down and brushed one of the smooth, poke-marked black rocks with her fingers before looking up at the banner on the ceiling that said 'Treasures of the Egyptian Middle Kingdom'. She looked back down at the rocks, and for some reason felt drawn to them. Shaking her head, she looked up just as people were screaming. The woman turned and saw the guards on either side, as well as some bystanders, get hit in their chests with knives before they fell to the ground dead. The woman turned, her heart racing, and witnessed four more guards surrounding a tall, stout, bearded man who was giving her a deathly grin before singlehandedly killing all of the guards.

"Hello, Chay-ara," said the man as he took out another knife from beneath his coat, "I have finally found you, my love."

"I… I…" the woman stammered, a feeling of terror permeating throughout her body, "my… my name is Kendra… Kendra Saunders and…"

"Such a nice name," said the man before he dashed towards her. There was something in Kendra telling her to run, to run and find help. But stood rooted onto the spot. Looking into the eyes of the man who was running towards her, Kendra remembered stepping off the bus at Central City six months ago.. for some reason that she couldn't understand, she was drawn to this city. She got a job in CC Jitters, and met many people… including a young man who she was attracted to by the name of Cisco Ramon. She wanted him to come today, but being that he had been working on an ultra-classified project for the past few days… Kendra thought it would be nice to take some time off for herself. She left a message for Cisco, and told him that she would be at the museum; and that they still had a date for later that night.

As the bearded man drove a knife into her abdomen, Kendra opened her mouth and gasped in pain. She looked into the eyes of evil as the knife was pulled up, and into her heart. Before everything had gone dark, Kendra saw the man open his mouth as her life force seemed to leave her; and in the distance, she heard the sound of flapping wings and the cry of a hawk. The man took out the blade from Kendra's dead body before watching it fall onto the floor while people were running and screaming, he single-handedly killed two more guards who were coming at him with the same knife before he swiped his knife in the air to get rid of the blood on the blade. He then took out a cloth and wiped it down before putting the knife back under his coat.

"Such beauty, my Chay-ara," whispered the man looking down at Kendra's body, "I will find Khufu, and then the cycle will begin anew. Until next time, my love."

The man then turned and strode out of the large room as Kendra's blood soaked into the carpet, together with the blood of the guards.

At that time, Jay and Joan heard the screams just before an announcement came over the P.A systems asking all patrons to leave the museum in an orderly manner; that they were having a slight problem. However, the sounds of screams and people running past them told Jay that this was more than just a slight problem.

"Go, go," said Jay as he gently pushed Joan towards the exit, the direction everyone was running. At the same time, he took out his phone and called the station. Believing that there could be someone injured, he started to move against the flow of people.

"Jay?" said Joan as Jay turned, and he limped hurriedly towards his worried wife.

"Daddy," Lizzie called out.

"There's no gun shots, and if it was a bomb then we'd all be feeling it right now," whispered Jay as he looked at Joan. He then turned and held on to Lizzie's cheeks and gently told her that he was going to be alright, that there could be people hurt. He told the little girl that it was his job to make sure that people didn't die, "do you understand me, Peanut?"

"Don't go, daddy," said Lizzie before Jay gave a smile and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He then turned to Joan, and looked into her eyes, silently asking permission.

"You see a gun, you run," ordered Joan.

"Or, I'll limp away quickly," joked Jay while Joan scowled. Shaking his head, Jay assured Joan that they hadn't heard any gun-shots, "I'll be very safe. I swear."

"We'll be outside, Jay," said Joan.

"Daddy?" cried Lizzie as she reached out to him while Joan was backing away, "Daddy!"

"Lizzie," said Jay gently as he carried Lizzie into his arms, "when I get back, we'll have one whole tub of Rocky Road. I promise."

"Promise?" asked Lizzie as she held out her little finger, "pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise," said Jay locking his small finger with hers before kissing her cheek just as they heard the sounds of sirens getting closer. He then turned to Joan, and kissed her forehead before handing the little girl to his wife.

"Stay behind the police line, Joan," said Barry as she nodded her head before taking a step back.

"I'll be right back, peanut," smiled Jay as he waved at Lizzie before he limped in the opposite direction of the crowd that was running past him. He went past a few rooms when he noticed a man running past him. A man with a beard and a black coat, Jay narrowed his eyes and glanced at him… making sure not to let the man know Jay recognized him. Once the man passed Jay, he limped faster towards the room that the man had come out off while taking out his phone. He dialled Joe, who was already outside the museum, as he reached the room with the exhibits from the Middle Kingdom.. and shook his head at the bodies in front of him. Jay asked Joe to call for ambulances, that they had plenty of bodies on the floor. Getting off the phone, Jay called the Crime lab and had them send a team to the museums Egypt room, where he recognized the dead female near the glass case.

"Kendra," whispered Jay before he looked back at the four guards who were heading towards him through the otherwise empty hallway. He took out his credentials and told them that he was with the Crime Lab, and that they needed to secure the entrance to the room, that other than law enforcement and the CSI's on the way, no one was allowed in. The guards nodded their heads while Jay turned back to the bodies in the room, and then he thought about the man who he had limped past; Vandal Savage.

Once three detectives, officers, and the other CSI's arrived, Jay did a preliminary analysis of the scene before he left with Joe by his side. Jay told Joe that the woman's name was Kendra Saunders, and then he went about telling Joe how he knew her. The detective was stunned to learn that she was a reincarnated priestess from ancient Egypt, leading to Jay saying that meeting her was his first encounter with the mystical. Jay didn't know whether to tell Joe about Carter since he knew what Vandal Savage was capable of doing all on his own. He remembered the destruction the madman caused with the staff of Horus when the Flash and the Arror teamed up to protect Kendra and Carter. As he exited the museum, limping down the stairs with Joe by his side, he caught a glimpse of Joan and Lizzie waiting behind a row of police cars. It was then that Jay knew what he had to do; absolutely nothing.

What mattered was Joan and Lizzie; he knew that if provoked, Savage would kill everyone in the city. And there was no way that was happening.

"I'll have the guys call you, Jay, if they need anything urgent, it's your day off remember," chuckled Joe before he went back up the stairs, and Jay continued limping past the officers, and police cars, until he was picking up Lizzie, who ran towards him from Joan. Leaning on the cane while Lizzie was in his arm.. her small arms around his neck, Jay whispered, "sorry I scared you, peanut. This is my job, I… I had to make sure people are alright."

Lizzie nodded her head, which was on his shoulder while Jay looked at Joan.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jay as Joan walked towards him, and kissed his cheek, before telling him to not do something so dangerous again. Joan held onto his cheek with her hand, and then looked at their daughter, before looking at her husband again. Jay nodded his head before he told Lizzie if she wanted to have some ice-cream now. To which the little girl nodded her head.

It would be three days later that a report came in of a murdered man in an alleyway. Jay was there with three other CSI's after the call came in; and he silently apologized to the body in the yellowish armour, 'sorry, Carter.'

Following the murder at the museum, what Jay didn't realize, what no one including the CSI's realized, while they collected evidence, was a faint blue glow from one of the rocks… a piece of meteorite that was hit by a drop of Kendra's blood. The metal that made up the meteorite shielded a piece of technology within… an alien technology that had begun broadcasting its location to the people it came from. The signal was broadcasted from Earth and travelled through space, eventually reaching its destination five years later.

Believing that Earth had managed to activate a piece of advanced technology, this race… the Thanagarians began preparing their ships for a hyperspace jump to Earth. They wanted to get to this world before their enemy, the Rand. The very same enemy they had been at war with for the past century. The Thanagarians knew that any civilization able to activate this technology needed to be placed under their rule, and if they refused.. then that would mean they were supporting the Rand. And that was not going to happen, the Thanagarians would rather enslave Earth than have them turn to their greatest enemies. It would be a day later that a fleet of sixteen ships would be ready to jump to the orbit of Earth to meet head on any challenge to their arrival.

The captain of the lead ship walked down the hallway, metal boots stepping down on the metal floor just as a door opened and he stepped into bridge. A helmet over the top of his face, and a harness of metallic wings on his back, he ordered everyone to prepare.

"For Thanagar," he said while sitting on a large command chair, "all ships, jump to Earth."

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**STAR Labs, Central City, two years after the museum incident, three years until Zero Hour.**

Barry was seated on a chair while Joan stood next to him as they watched Harrison and Tess show the both of them tablets that had numerous data all over the screen, data that escaped Joan and Barry as they stared at it and then back up at Harrison and Tess.

"Your cells are breaking down a bit faster than we thought, Jay," said Tess as Jay leaned back on his chair and rubbed his forehead while Joan reached for, and he grabbed his other hand. It was only a few hours ago that he was in the Crime Lab training two newcomers when he felt his legs suddenly buckle, and then he fell onto the floor. Jay knew that he was losing strength in his legs for the past few months; he started using a crutch to stabilise him, and with that he was still able to go on as normal. Over the next few months, he started to feel weaker in his legs but he didn't tell anyone… he thought that he would be able to handle it for a few more days until his next appointment at STAR Labs.

But his legs didn't agree, and he fell in the lab.

That was only a few hours ago, and now Jay listened as his heart raced while Harrison was telling him that the nerves that allowed him to walk had already broken down. He explained that there was no electrical signals going from his brain to his legs.

He couldn't walk any longer, the former fastest man alive was paralysed from the waist down.

Joan looked at Jay as he looked down at the floor, and then up at Joan before saying that he was sorry for what happened. Joan just shook her head before holding Jay's hand tight, telling him that he had nothing to be sorry for, and that she wanted him to be safe.

"What's the next step?" asked Joan as she looked at Harrison and Tess, "there has to be something."

"If you're talking about a cure?" said Tess gently while shaking her head, "we've been trying to find one since Jay took Velocity Nine, but we've had no luck. There is a new technology we're working on with Mercury Labs and Queen Consolidated's Life Sciences division – a series of Bio-implants."

"Like robotic arms and stuff?" asked Jay as he leaned forward, pulling his upper body with his arms holding onto the arm-rests.

"Yes," replied Harrison as he fixed his glasses, "it's for amputee's, our boys and girls coming back from war, and… and well, there's something else - we have a prototype for a small chip that'll…"

"Will it get Jay to walk again?" asked Joan.

"I'm sorry," said Harrison before Tess spoke up saying that the chip was something that they needed to tell them about since she didn't want them to learn about it some other way and then ask why it wasn't offered as an option. Harrison then nodded his head before continuing to speak, "Tess is right, we want the two of you to know everything we have that… look, you guys need to understand that we just wanted to give you full disclosure on what we have in the works. The chip won't help since the nerves are gone, and the chip needs those nerves to operate."

"I understand," whispered Jay, "at least tell me you have a wheelchair, or something?"

"We do," said Harrison, "but Jay, we're sorry about… I mean we didn't want to bring your hopes up and then bring them down. But like I said before, you needed to know what's out there since… well, the prototype is already set for human trials, and there's going to be an announcement made next week."

"Harrison," said Jay waving his hand, a small smile on his face, "you're fine… I understand."

"We'll check your on you again before you leave, Jay," said Tess. Once the check-up was completed, Harrison had come down with an electronic wheelchair. Jay smiled at it, recognizing it as the same one that Eobard Thawne had used when he was impersonating Wells, the same one Jay himself used when Zoom broke his back; and Jay couldn't help but smile at his luck. It was when the chair was placed next to the bed he was sitting on for the examination, that Jay was helped onto the wheelchair by Harrison and Joan.

"Thanks," said Barry as he looked at Harrison, who stepped back, and then at Joan who placed his feet on the foot rests. He looked into her eyes, and his heart broke – both from seeing the sadness in Joan's eyes even though she was smiling, and from his own newfound helplessness. As Joan stood up, she told Harrison and Tess that they were ready to go, Barry couldn't help but think back to the time that he had his back broken by Zoom. However, back then, Barry still had his powers and so there was a part of him that knew he would be healed. But as he looked at the controller on the arm rest of the wheelchair, everything crashed down on him as he pushed down the lump in his throat… this time there was no superfast healing. Shaking his head, he looked up at Joan and told her that he was ready to go, and then thanked Tess and Harrison.

With the wheelchair not being able to fit into the car, Harrison loaned them one of the vans from STAR Labs temporarily. It would take several weeks for Barry to fall into a new routine given his new situation; there would be bouts of depression that Jay suffered at the loss of his legs, even though it was expected, but those feelings were alleviated when Lizzie would hop onto his lap and ask for a ride. The first time it happened was later in the day after Lizzie was picked up from Nora and Henry, neither she nor Henry were told what happened until earlier that day when Barry and Joan dropped by in the STAR Labs van, and Nora opened the door to see her older son in a wheelchair.

The shock on Nora's face was palpable as she rushed to the van, where a device lowered Barry to the footpath that led to the stairs and then to the front porch. Barry and Joan told Nora what happened, and she called Henry immediately. Since the older man didn't have any surgeries scheduled for that day, he left early and rushed home where he found Barry in the wheelchair talking to Nora, who was seated on the stairs with Joan next to her.

After Henry helped Jay get up the stairs while Joan and Nora pulled the wheelchair to the front porch, and then into the house where Jay sat back down and told Henry what happened. Nora was the one who went on to pick up Lizzie from school, while Henry called Joe and told him what happened. In the meantime, Jay called up captain Singh and told him that he was taking the rest of the day off.. and that he'd be on leave for a few days until he got a handle on his new situation.

However, he would be back at work the next day thanks to a gas attack at a housing complex.

The first time Lizzie had seen Jay in a wheelchair was a shock; the little girl rushed to her father and asked what happened after Nora brought her through the front door and into the Allen home. But all Joan was able to tell her was that her father had been in an accident... and Jay nodded his head as well as Lizzie started to tear up.

"Aww," said Jay as he leaned forward and picked up the little girl who was wiping away her tears, and placed her on his lap, "don't cry, peanut."

Lizzie held on to Jay while tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him with Joan stroking the back of her head. Nora asked Henry to get Lizzie a juice packet before she kneeled down and rubbed the little girl's back, telling her that Jay needed her to be strong.

"Oh, hey," said Jay as he held on to his daughter who lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, "you know, I am faster now than I was before."

Lizzie looked back up at Jay's face with red, puffy cheeks and eyes, as her bottom lip quivered.

"How'd you like a ride around the block with the fastest man alive?" said Jay, referring to him being on a motorised wheelchair, while Nora and Joan looked at each other, and then at Lizzie nodding her head while wiping the tears from her eyes.

Later that day, Jay took Lizzie round the block of homes with the little girl shouting that her father was the fastest human on Earth.

 **The Garrick Residence, Central City, a year later, two years until Zero Hour.**

It had taken Jay some time, but eventually he became used to his new situation. Everyone had to make some changes but it was all worth it. There was a period of time when Jay would be depressed, even while working, and while that never went away.. it was alleviated by having the people he loved around him.

But there was a vert important part of his life that was about to change.

It was three in the morning, with Joan's arm around Jay's chest as they slept on their bed when all of a sudden, there was a loud thud and a scream. The loud scream, Lizzie's scream, woke up Jay and Joan with a start… the woman getting out of bed with Jay telling her to go and not wait for him. While Joan rushed out of the room in her shorts and tank top, Jay reached for the wheelchair's arm rests and got himself off the bed. In the meantime, a panicked Joan rushed into Lizzie's room, only to find her bed messy – as if someone had been lying on it, but there was no sign of her daughter.

"Lizzie!" screamed Joan as she rushed into the room and looked around the bed, and then under it, just Jay arrived on the scene in his wheelchair. It was just then that the both of them heard another scream follows by Lizzie crying for the both of them between sobs; and it was coming from downstairs. Jay and Joan looked at each other in surprise before he told Joan to go. He backed up while Joan dashed past him. As she rushed down the stairs, Barry moved himself to a button and pressed down on it; the button was connected to a device installed by STAR Labs that brought down a platform connected to rails that ran down the wall. He then moved the wheelchair onto the platform while his heart raced as Joan screamed her daughter's name.

Joan rushed into the dining room where she found Lizzie lying on the floor on her side, crying out between sobs that her body hurt.

"Honey," whispered Joan as she rushed to her daughter, who screamed in pain before shifting her position and facing her mother with eyes red and tears streaking down her face. Joan's gaze was then drawn to the gash on the arm of her seven year old daughter, and it was then that she noticed the blood on the edge of the dining table. She then looked back down at Lizzie as Jay rounded the corner in his wheelchair, and was immediately concerned at the distress his daughter found herself in.

"Peanut," said Jay as Joan reached down, and comforted their daughter, "what happened?"

"We need to call an ambulance, and…"

"Lizzie," said a very concerned Jay as he moved up to his daughter while Joan rushed to the phone to call for an ambulance, "what happened, honey?"

"I… I… had a nightmare," sobbed Lizzie as she held onto her side, "I.. I saw a.. a man with red eyes and dressed in yellow, and…"

"Yell… yellow?" asked Jay as Joan rushed back to Lizzie's side while telling them that an ambulance was on the way, and that Lizzie shouldn't move. She then turned to her husband, and noticed the look of fear in his eyes as he looked at Lizzie.

"Jay?" asked Joan, her husband looking back at her, "are.. are you…"

"Yellow suit? Red eyes," said Jay, his voice trembling when looking back down at the terrified expression on his daughter's face as she nodded her head, "what.. happened then?"

"Red eyes? Yellow suit?" asked Joan, her eyes widened at Jay who gulped before the woman looked down at her daughter. Joan recalled the story that Jay had told her, Nora, Henry, Barry, Iris, Wally, Joe, the Wells', Cisco, and Caitlin – the yellow suited Speedster was the Reverse Flash, and he hated the Flash. He was a murderer, and her daughter had seen him in a nightmare. Which brought up another question; the family had agreed not to tell Lizzie the truth until she was older so, while she still called Nora and Henry, Grammie and Grampa respectively, she thought they were just names since her father didn't have a Garrick family. So no one had told Lizzie about Jay being Barry Allen from the future, or being the Flash, or anything about the Reverse Flash, 'so how did she have this nightmare?'

"He said… he said that he was going to kill… kill me and then… then kill Uncle Barry and…" cried Lizzie as Joan comforted her, with Jay looking on in worry. He didn't know it, but he was having the same thoughts at Joan while Lizzie continued speaking, "he… ran.. I.. I saw red lighting coming for me and.. and I ran… daddy I ran and… and then was a wall, and the voice from the man in yellow said that I was going to die."

"Did you go through the wall, sweetie?" asked Jay gently as Joan looked back at him.

"I… I did," said Lizzie as she sniffed while rubbing the tears from her cheeks and eyes, "then I felt I was flying and.. and I opened my eyes before I fell on the table, and then on the floor. Mommy, Daddy, I…"

"Joan," said Jay as he looked at the ceiling, and then at his daughter. Jay then turned to Joan and asked her to call Harrison and Tess. Joan was about to say that it was three in the morning, but Jay told her gently that they were the ones who could help.. and that he didn't trust anyone else, "only the best for Lizzie, Joan... and they are the best."

Joan nodded her head before getting up and rushing towards the phone.

"Peanut," said Jay gently as he leaned down and stroked his daughter's forehead, "no one is going to hurt you, sweetie… no-one."

 **STAR Labs, two hours later.**

"Oh my," said Tess as she looked at Lizzie's arm. It had been two hours since she and Harrison were called by Joan, and told them that there was an emergency. That Lizzie was badly hurt and they were the only ones that Jay could trust. When the little girl had come in, there was a huge gash on her arm which was bandaged up while the rest of her body was examined for any other injuries. Jay and Joan were by Lizzie's side the entire time, Jay holding off on saying anything until he was absolutely sure in regards to his suspicions about how Lizzie fell on the table... for now, all he did was hold on to Lizzie, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

It would be an hour after coming in that Lizzie had the first smile on her face for that night; the pain in her arm was gone.

Jay asked Lizzie for her arm before he began to slowly take off the bandage while telling Harrison, who was about to insist that he not even touch the bandage, and the others that everything was going to be ok. That she was already healed.

"Jay?" asked Joan as she and Lizzie looked down at her arm while Jay dropped the bandage on the floor. Everyone looked at the arm – there were no injuries, no bruising, and no scar. There was no indication that there was any injury at all

"Daddy? Mommy?" asked Lizzie as she looked at them with confusion on her face after looking at her arm.

"Peanut," said Jay, "I need for you to trust us, you are going to be alright. Now, it's almost four in the morning, and you have school in a few hours. Get some sleep over here, and then we'll drop you off at school."

"But…" said Lizzie before hanging her head, "maybe I could stay home with you guys? And…"

"The man in yellow won't harm you, honey," said Jay as Joan stroked the back of Lizzie's head while nodding her head.

"Sleep, sweetie," said Joan, "we're going to be right here, watching you."

"Stay with me, mommy? Daddy?" asked Lizzie in soft voice as she lay down on the bed.

"Mommy and I will be talking to your uncle Harry and aunt Tess in that glass walled room behind us," said Jay as he pointed at the room, "you can see us, and we can see you. We're not going anywhere, honey."

Lizzie nodded her head, and then lay on her side as her parents, Harrison, and Tess walked over to the other room. She watched then through the glass as they turned towards each other, with Joan occasionally looking back at her with a wide smile. Lizzy would then return the smile, before closing her eyes.

"How could she have a nightmare about the Reverse Flash?" asked Tess after Joan turned her head back to Jay who was looking back at her.

"I don't know," whispered Jay, sensing that was the same question that Joan was about to ask, "but all I know is that her powers may be activating. She has the same genetic anomalies as me, but… but I don't know why now."

"Her powers? Jay, are you sure?" asked Joan.

"The only way she could have hit her arm where she did was if she fell through her bed, and down onto the table just below, and then on the floor," said Jay, "Joan, I used to be able to vibrate every molecule of my body until I could phase through physical objects. I.. I think what she saw in her nightmare scared her so much that…"

"She ran through the wall," said Joan as she realized what Jay meant, "she ran through the wall, and then her body was already vibrating and she fell through her bed."

"Yes," whispered Jay looking back at Lizzie, and then back at Joan Tess, and Harrison, "I didn't want this for her. I…"

"It could have just been a fear response," said Harrison, "I mean… I guess we could run some tests with your permission."

"The military won't find out," said Tess as she looked back at the sleeping Lizzie, "if she does have speed powers, I'm worried about how it would affect her physiologically. Will it make her age faster, how will it affect her nervous systems, or… there are a lot of things that need to be tested."

"What do we do if she does have powers?" asked Joan as she looked at Jay who had his eyes closed while shaking his head.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," said Jay, "I.."

"Jay, we've crossed that bridge after she fell through her bed," Joan gently reminded him, "and she's a little girl who in every likelihood has super-speed, she needs to learn how to control it. She needs to know that responsibility comes with the power, you're the only one who knows about this first hand. I don't want her to become someone who puts herself in danger."

"And neither do I," said Jay before looking back at his sleeping daughter, "I want her to be happy and safe."

"Then if she does have these powers," said Joan, "we may have to tell her the truth, and you'd have to train her to keep her safe."

"So tomorrow?" asked Harrison.

"After school," said Joan, "that's rule number one."

"Tomorrow then," whispered Jay as he and Joan looked at their peacefully sleeping daughter.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

**Central City Elementary School, 1230 hours.**

Lizzie was at her desk looking up at her teacher writing out some math equations on the white board; but she couldn't concentrate on the numbers being written, nor could she concentrate on what her two best friends were whispering at her from behind her, and on her left side. Instead, her mind wandered down to the small octagonal pendent on her necklace, hidden underneath her shirt, which had the STAR Labs emblem etched on it. She recalled having woken up in the lab hours earlier with her mother holding on to her while they slept on the bed, and her father fast asleep on the other side in his wheelchair.

It would be after they woke up, and after Harrison and Tess had come down and assured Lizzie that everything was going to be alright, that Lizzie asked what happened to her the previous night. She told them that she was scared of the man in Yellow, and that she didn't know why. She continued to say that the man threatened to kill her Uncle Barry. Lizzie then turned to Jay, telling him that she was scared when she felt herself falling on the table through the bed and the floor, and then she felt the intense pain on her arm from hitting the edge and crashing onto the floor.

"Lizzie," said Joan as the frightened little girl looked up at her, "we'll be explaining everything to you when you come back here from school."

"Back here?" asked Lizzie who was wondering why she needed to come back to STAR Labs, "is… is there something wrong with me?"

"No," Both Jay and Joan said together.

"It's just to make sure that you're going to be happy and healthy, Lizzie," said Joan as she stroked the back of her daughter's head, "and… well…"

"It's a surprise," said Jay thinking about what his daughter would say when he tells her the truth about who he really was, and how he got to this point in time, "but you need to promise me something."

Lizzie nodded her head before Jay told Lizzie that Harrison and Tess had something to give her. It was then that Lizzie looked behind Jay as Harrison and Tess walked up to Lizzie, with the older man holding a silver pendent in his hand and then handing it to Joan. Lizzie saw the pendent as Joan reached out, and attached the pendent to the little girl's necklace, next to her silver coloured heart shaped locket which contained a picture of both Joan and Jay. Harrison and Tess then explained that the locket would monitor her vitals such as heart beat, blood pressure, breathing, and several other things which would be wirelessly sent to STAR Labs.

"You are doing fine, Peanut," said Jay when he saw that Lizzie's eyes were widening, and her lips were trembling. Jay wanted to try and comfort Lizzie as much as he possibly could, while images running through his mind of what she must be feeling right about now, "this is just to make sure… make all of us sure that what happened last night does have any effects we missed. Now, about that promise… do you promise me that you won't run. I know you have gym today so Joan will be sending a note from Tess excusing you from doing any gym for today."

"But, Daddy," said Lizzie softly, "Kate and Brenden are going to be there and… and Kelley will be making fun of me with her friends if I don't do anything and… and…"

"Promise me, peanut," said Jay as he raised his hand and stuck out his small finger, "pinkie swear."

Lizzie nodded her head and the interlocked her small finger with Jay's, "Pinkie swear, Daddy."

Back in the present time, as Lizzie looked out her window, she knew that there was something she couldn't explain… there was a feeling in the back of her mind. She felt her body tingling, she had goosebumps on her arms and at the back of her neck. She then heard, in the distance, the teacher call out for an answer to a question he had written on the black board, and then there was a scream from the back. Lizzie turned away from the window as everything started to move in slow motion for her, including the teacher's speech… which was slurring… one word trailing after another as he turned around extremely slowly. She then, with her eyes narrowed in confusion, looked over her shoulder at two spit balls heading for the girl in the back; the spit balls were moving so slowly in the air, and then everything suddenly returned to normal. Lizzie turned her head towards her friends who were also looking back at the spit balls hitting the girl, who screamed again since she was already hit by one just a few seconds ago. Lizzie then turned to the teacher again who sent the students who blew the spit balls to the principal's office, and then turned to Lizzie and asked her to finish the equation on the board.

And she got up off her seat with the scene of what had just happened playing in her mind. She completed the answer, and then walked back with confusion and a hint of fear on her face. It was something that her friends noticed, and they had asked if she was feeling alright.

Lizzie shook her head while retaking her seat, and then she leaned towards Kate and asked her if she had just noticed anything weird. While the teacher pointed at another student, and asked him to move up to the board to work out the answer to an equation, Kate, and then Brendan, told Lizzie that they hadn't noticed anything weird.

"Are you okay?" asked Kate while Brenden looked on.

"I… I thought I saw everything move so slow," she whispered, "or maybe I was just seeing things."

"Or maybe you were thinking about Dave?" asked Kate before sticking her tongue out at Lizzie while Brenden looked between both of his friends and asked who Dave was. Lizzie's face turned red with embarrassment at hearing the name of the boy in the next grade she had a crush on before looking away from her friends, and then out the window. The red on her face faded as the fear grew about what had just happened. It was just then that she noticed the STAR Labs van driving up onto the parking lot with Harrison driving, and Tess sitting next to him. She knew that her mother was at work, and that Jay was in the rear of the van since she caught a glimpse of him looking out the window.

Once the final bell rang a few minutes later, Lizzie quickly packed her belongings while letting Kate and Brenden know that she had to meet with her dad, and that she would come to Kate's house at another time. She said goodbye to Brenden and then rushed out of the classroom, her backpack flopping behind her as she swung it over her shoulder, with the two children looking at their friend rushing off before looking at each other in concern.

Lizzie ran through the hallway before stopping and leaning against a locker with one hand. She felt her heart racing as she started to breath hard thanks to a pain that radiated from her chest to the rest of her body. She looked around at the students who were walking past her, some looking back at her before simply walking away. Lizzie doubled over and closed her eyes, and opened her mouth before gasping out in pain; pain which permeated her entire body.

"Lizzie!" yelled a familiar voice. She looked up and saw some teachers rushing towards her, while others parted for a man in a wheelchair who was rushing towards her. He was followed by a woman in a white lab coat holding a tablet.

"Daddy," she whispered before closing her eyes and shaking her head. She heard some of the teachers asking her if she was alright, that they would take her to the school infirmary.. all of their voices were a drone in her ears. She could hear a voice cutting through all the others as a hand rested on her upper arm. And just like that, the pain that had been radiating throughout her body was gone. She opened her eyes to Jay looking at her while she was on her knees, while Tess looked down at the tablet in her hand and then back at Lizzie, telling her that she was going to be alright.

"Hey Peanut," said Jay as he leaned forward and lifted up the little girl before placing her on his lap. Lizzie placed her around Jay's neck, and placed her head on his chest while whispering that she was scared. While Hay was holding on tight to his daughter, Tessa and Harrison were telling the teachers that they were her doctors, something that Kay confirmed while cradling his daughter in his arms. HE was telling her no to worry, as he turned around while the people surrounding them parted. Tess then ran to the infirmary while Harrison, Jay, and Lizzie went off out of the school and into the STAR Labs van.

Once the door was closed behind them, Lizzie looked around at the screens in the back of the van showing an outline of her body.

"Daddy?" asked Lizzie as she stepped down onto the floor of the van while Harrison got into the driver seat.

"Lizzie," said Jay as he leaned forward while she was standing in front of him biting in her nails as she looked at the two screens, and a few metallic cases, before looking at Jay once again, "we were already on the way to pick you up when your heartbeat started to race. Did you feel anything?"

Lizzie then nodded her head before telling Jay what happened, and that she was scared. Her bottom lip quivered after she finished talking before Jay leaned forward and hugged her. He stroked the back of her head while the little girl was saying, in a broken voice, that she was very scared that she was 'going to be hurt'.

"Every thing's normal now, sweetie," said Jay as Harrison started to move the van out of the parking lot and towards the pavement when Tess walked out of the school, "there's a surprise for you, we're going on a little trip."

"And mommy?" asked Lizzie as the van stopped and Tess entered the passenger's side while telling everyone that she talked to the school nurse, and told her that she'll be sent test results on Lizzie's flu.

"But I don't have the flu," said Lizzie before Jay could answer the question of where Joan was.

"We don't want to worry the school nurse, sweetie," said Tess looking back the little girl while Harrison drove off. Lizzie smiled at Tess, who then turned and looked out the windshield, while Jay picked up Lizzie and placed her on his lap. He then told her that Joan would be meeting them since she rescheduled a meeting with a client for tomorrow.

 **Abandoned Airfield, Ferris Air.**

Instead of using one of STAR Lab's official facilities, Jay and the others headed for the abandoned Ferris airfield so that they could run their tests in secret without anyone else finding out. Lizzie sat on Jay's lap the entire ride to the airfield, which stopped near another larger van, and a tent with various laptops placed, and running, on a table. The side door of the van opened, and then a smile appeared on Lizzie's face as Joan rushed forward and reached for Lizzie while Jay placed the wheelchair on the hydraulic platform.

"Mommy!" cried out Lizzie as Joan took her into her arms while the platform moved downwards as Tess walked up to Joan and told her what happened at the school. At the same time while Tess and Jay were assuring Joan that Lizzie was doing alright, Harrison walked up to the back of the van, opened the doors, and then took out the metallic cases with the help of Caitlin and Cisco. They placed the cases on the ground and then opened them up, taking out the contents and placing them on another table while Harrison walked over to Jay and the others.

"We're ready," Harrison said.

"Mommy, daddy?" Lizzie asked as she looked at her parents, and then past Harrison at Cisco and Caitlin, who was taking out a light red and blue leotard. Lizzie then looked back confused at her parents once again, "what are Uncle Cisco and Aunt Cait doing?"

"Lizzie, peanut," said Jay as he leaned forward, "did anything funny happen to you in school?"

"I…," Lizzie was scared to tell her parents what happened, in case they thought that she was sick, and needed to be hospitalised. She had heard horror stories about hospitals, graveyards, and haunted houses… and she had no desire to visit any one of them. And the truth was that she wasn't sure why they were here in the first place. All in all she was scared as she looked at her father, and then turned to her mother who crouched down and took the little girl in her arms while telling Jay that their daughter was scared.

"Lizzie," said Jay gently before taking in a deep breath, "I wanna tell you a story. There was one day, many years ago, that I was struck by lightning. I was in a coma for nine months and… and when I woke up, I found I could do amazing things."

"Daddy?" asked Lizzie as Joan held onto her daughter.

"When I woke up, one of the first things I noticed was that things went slow sometimes," said Jay giving his daughter a little smile just as her eyes went wide. She remembered what happened in the classroom several minutes ago, and was about to open her mouth to say something, but Jay continued to speak. Jay said that he thought it was something weird, and he didn't tell anyone.

At first.

"Then thing got weirder," said Jay, "my body felt weird, like it was going out of control. I was in the police department parking lot and.. and I ran into a police car and dented it… luckily it was empty."

"Ran?" asked Lizzie while she was grasping both of her hands together, wondering what her father was telling her.

"I could run, Lizzie," said Jay, "very, very, very fast. People used to call me the Flash."

"Daddy?" asked Lizzie with her eyes wide open, she then looked up at her mother who was nodding her head, and then back at Jay. She couldn't believe her ears; she thought her own father was telling her that he was some kind of a superhero. And it was something she couldn't believe since he was unable to walk, and that she never heard of the Flash. It was something that she knew her friends would be talking about nonstop if it was true.

And before Lizzie could ask a question, she noticed sadness in her father's eyes as he continued.

"I know things would get a little confusing, but I need for you to trust me," Jay asked while Lizzie nodded her head, "I had a lot of enemies, and… and one of them killed my mother.. and another one killed my father to punish me. I was in a very bad place, so I wanted to change things… I ran so fast that I travelled through time."

"Travel through time?" asked Lizzie.

"To my past," said Jay leaning forward, clasping his hands together, "I prevented my enemy from killing my mother, and because I played around with my timeline… I lost my powers, and I was stuck in the past. But because I was stuck in the past, I met your mommy… we fell in love, we married."

"And we had you," said Joan with her hand stroking Lizzie's back while Caitlin and Cisco walked up and said that everything was ready.

"Lizzie," said Jay after nodding his head, "I had to change my name when I returned to the past since I lost my powers. My mother is Nora Allen, and my father is Henry Allen."

"But… but… that's Uncle Barry's…."

"Honey," said Joan as Lizzie turned to her, "Jay returned to the past to save his mother… back then, his name was Barry Allen. I know it's confusing… but Jay and Barry are the same person, except Jay's from the future."

"Daddy?" asked Lizzie looking at Jay, "you and Uncle Barry are the same? But…"

"That's why I changed my name, Sweetie," said Jay gently as Lizzie titled her head while pursing her lips, "and why I'm telling you all this is because… well, I think you have speed powers too, and… and if you do, I want to help you control it… if you want me to."

"Granma and Granpa are… they're my real granma and granpa?" asked Lizzie, her voice cracking as she thought the two people who were her grandmother and grandfather were just that only in name. She had no idea that they were related by blood, at least until now. Then Jay and Joan explained that they were going to tell Lizzie the truth about everything once she was older, but now that she showed symptoms of speed powers, they thought it would be best if they revealed everything so that she wouldn't be scared.

"But… But… Daddy, you can't run, and…"

"Jay saved me when you were still in my tummy," said Joan gently as Lizzie looked at her and then at Jay, and back at Joan again, "there was a bank robbery and… and I didn't know if we were going to live or die. Your daddy took a serum he developed, it returned his speed and he saved the both of us. Lizzie, the serum is…"

"The serum made me unable to walk," said Jay as tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes, "but I did it because I love your mother. I learned later that night that she was pregnant with you. My legs don't matter, Honey… I would have done the same thing again to save the both of you."

Lizzie rushed to her father, who picked her up and hugged her.

"I know it's scary, what we just told you," Jay whispered as Lizzie nodded her head on his shoulder, "but you can't tell anyone. Remember a pinkie swear lasts until the end of time, so everything we tell you… or what you do… you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Kate and Brenden?" asked Lizzie softly while her head still lay on Jay's shoulder while Joan got to her feet, walked towards them, and stroked Lizzie's back.

"Especially not them, or anyone," said Jay gently, "if you have speed powers, then there could be people out there who would want to hurt you. So everything has to be a secret."

"Will I be a superhero if I can run like you?" asked Lizzie as she pulled back and looked into Jay's eyes.

"I'll train you… but you have school and homework to do," said Jay, "there are things that you need to know, Peanut. What you should do, or shouldn't do. Your mommy, me, and all of us here will help you… but you have to promise us that you will keep all of this a secret and not do anything without telling us."

"Promise," said Lizzie.

"Pinky swear?" asked Jay.

"Pinky swear," said Lizzie with a smile on her lips before she turned to Joan, who lifted her in her arms, kissed her cheeks, and then placed her feet on the ground. She told Lizzie that Caitlin was going to help get her into a friction-proof leotard with various sensors, a reinforced helmet, goggles, earpiece, reinforced elbow and knee paddings. Lizzie nodded her head as Joan walked with her hand in hand to the larger van, where they went in with Caitlin.

"You alright?" asked Cisco to Jay as the door closed behind Caitlin.

"Joan and me are worried," said Jay softly while looking at the trailer, "if Lizzie has the speed force in her system, then we can't stop her if… if she decides to go off on her own without asking us."

"We can at least track her through a modified watch, or a piece of jewellery," said Harrison looking at Jay, and then at the trailer, and back at Jay again, "we'll know where she is… anywhere in the world. And Cisco's already started to create a new suit for her based on your own suit, Jay… so we're talking about the same sensors, earpiece… even a similar lightning emblem."

"But only after training," said Jay.

"Kid-Flash," said Cisco while rubbing his chin as he looked at the trailer while Jay and Harrison turned and looked at him. The scientist then grinned and turned back at Jay, "dibs on naming any enemies or friends that she makes and… oh, oh, I know… how about Warp.. or Impulse… oh! Oh! Inertia, or…."

"How about we just train her first?" Jay said as he remembered his own Cisco being the one who would be naming their Meta-humans; both friend and foe.

"You know she'll want a name," Cisco replied with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Warp isn't that bad," said Harrison when the trailer's door swung open.

"Daddy!" yelled Lizzie as she stepped down the stairs while being led by Joan. The little girl was in her red and blue leotard while wearing a helmet and goggles… a silly grin on her face as she waved at Jay while holding onto her mother's hand. Jay and the others moved up to them, with Jay then telling Lizzie to be careful.

"This is just a test, peanut," said Jay gently while Caitlin was examining Lizzie's elbow and knee pads while Cisco and Harrison went to the table under the tent to link the sensors on Lizzie's 'suit' to the computers. Once that was done, Cisco walked up to them with a speed gun.

In the meantime, Jay told Lizzie that there was a marker at the end of the four-mile-long runway, and that she was going to run all the way there, and then run back, "I don't know if you'll be able to run fast, and… and if you can't then there's nothing wrong with that. Harry and Tess will be looking at the sensor output from your suit, and they'll contact you through the radio in your earpiece. If there's nothing happening, we'll stop, and then go home.. and then we'll go to mom and dad's house."

"I can call them grandpa and grandma for real," said Lizzie with a grin on her face.

"And if you can run fast," said Joan, "then we'll do this for some time before you get to eat a ton of ice-cream and burgers."

A ton of ice-cream?" asked an excited Lizzie. Jay then explained that if she did run super-fast, her body would be using a lot of energy.

"So ice-cream and burgers," said Joan as Lizzie grinned.

"Ready, Lizzie?" asked Jay before he and Joan escorted Lizzie to the starting blocks a few meters away. Tess and the others saw Jay and Joan speaking to Lizzie after reaching the block, and then kissed her cheeks before heading back to the tent. Once close enough, Jay told the STAR Labs personnel that he explained to Lizzie how to skid to a stop.

"Lizzie, can you hear me?" asked Harrison into a microphone.

"Yes," she replied.

While Tess and Caitlin were watching the computers as Lizzie's vitals were displayed, Joan pressed on the microphone and told her daughter that they were all there for her.

"Honey," said Jay as Cisco aimed the speed gun at Lizzie, "get ready, get set."

Jay and the others watched Lizzie crouch down, her knees bent as she placed her fingers on the ground. Lizzie's heart was racing as she looked out into the distance, and a smile appeared on her face as she recalled what her mother had told her in the trailer.. that the first time she had seen Jay was in his suit. She eagerly listened to Joan telling her about how they weren't in love the first time they met, but over time they did fall in love, and that later how he saved both of their lives.

"Does daddy still have his suit?" she had asked Joan.

"It's in your grandparents' house," Joan had said in the trailer, "when we go there tonight, your daddy will show it to you. I know it's a bit hard to believe, but maybe once you see it… you'll know that everything we told you is true. But Lizzie, if you can run superfast, then you have to be trained first… and you need to keep up with your studies. Understand?"

"Yes!" cried Lizzie excitedly as she put the incident in the school behind her in her mind.

Back in the present day, Lizzie suddenly felt a calmness permeate her when she heard the word 'go' from her father. She took in a deep breath, and then she felt an electrical charge going through her body as she got up and started to run. Everything had slowed down as Lizzie watched yellow coloured electrical charges travelling up and down her arms as she ran. She screamed in joy as she approached the marker indicating the four mile mark.

In the meantime, Jay, Joan, the Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco were all pushed back… with the latter falling onto the ground when Lizzie took off running with yellow lighting trailing behind her. Cisco quickly got up and looked at the screen on the speed gun.

"Three hundred, four hundred," screamed Cisco.

"Oh God," said Tess as she and Caitlin looked at the computers, "output's normal!"

Jay held onto Joan's hand as they watched the lighting turn around at the marker and then head towards them.

"Four-fifty!" yelled Cisco just before lizzie's speed started to decrease, and she skidded in an attempt to stop. However, the little girl misjudged the distance, and skidded past Jay, Joan, and the others before hitting the side of the van at twenty miles an hour before falling onto the ground, her feet smoking all the way.

"Lizzie!" yelled Joan as she ran towards her daughter who was groaning and rolling on the ground with a mixture of laughter and groans coming from her mouth.

"I did it, mommy, daddy," she laughed as Tess rushed over to Lizzie, who was still lying on the ground while Joan kneeled down and placed her hand on the little girl's cheeks, "I did it."

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Allen Residence, 1600 hours.**

After a few more hours of testing, and eating a mountain of ice-cream and burgers from Big Belly Burger, the Garrick family found themselves on the porch in front of Nora and Henry's home. Lizzie held on to her parents hands while she stood in the middle as Joan knocked on the front door with her free hand. Lizzie remembered spending most of the day having tests run on her as to how fast she could go while Caitlin and Tess were checking on her psychological reactions to using her speed. Lizzie didn't understand a lot of it, but Jay simplified it for her.

They wanted to check if her body was in danger from using her speed in her young age.

"You're connected to something called the Speed Force," Jay had told her while they were having lunch at the abandoned runway with Joan and the others, "I should have realized it earlier… I mean, look Lizzie, you were already connected to the Speed Force when you were born. But I don't know why it's starting now… all I know is that we'll help you understand it, and control it."

Back on the porch, Lizzie tightened her grip on Jay and Joan's hands as the door opened. Nora stepped toward the door frame, and smiled at the Garrick family. They heard Henry's voice asking who it was, and once he came to the door while wiping his hands with a kitchen towel, he smiled at Lizzie, and then at Jay and Joan.

"Hey kids," Henry said.

"Mom, Dad," said Jay as Lizzie grinned.

"Jay?" asked Nora while she was glancing at Lizzie, and remembered their agreement not to call them 'mom' and 'dad' in front of her, even though it still broke their hearts. She saw Lizzie looking up at Joan, and then at Jay who looked at his daughter and nodded his head.

"Grandma," said Lizzie as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Nora's waist. She held on tight while the redhead whose glasses were hanging from her neck seemed a little bit confused, but she still held on tight to the girl. Lizzie then went on to hug Henry who looked back at Joan and Jay with confusion on his face while Jay and both of them that they needed to talk.

Once inside, Jay and Joan explained the situation to Nora and Henry, including what happened to Lizzie. The young girl smiled before super-speeding around the living room, and then stopped next to Joan and Jay.

"We had to tell her truth," Joan said as Lizzie clasped her hands together and smiled at Nora and Henry. The both of them were surprised, but quickly rushed towards Lizzie… with Henry grunting as he picked her up and hugged her. Lizzie was giggling while Nora rubbed her back as Jay and Joan simply looked on. Jay was happy that his daughter would finally get to know her grandparents from an early age, but there was a part of him that was terrified that Lizzie would begin doing what he used to do as the Flash; putting herself in danger to protect other people.

And he feared the rise of villains who would be formed purely to bring down a superhero, even without the use of a particle accelerator explosion. But Jay knew that there was no way to stop Lizzie from using her powers to help people if she wanted to.. she was too fast for him, now that his powers were gone. And there was another part of him that feared Thawne, at least his time-remnant, who Jay was aware was still in the speed-force somewhere.

'And he could come out of the speed force at any time,' thought Jay to himself.

It would be a few minutes later that Henry brought down a duffel bag from the attic, wiped off the dust that was gathered on the surface, and then handed it to Jay. He then unzipped the bag while Lizzie was sitting next to him, with Joan sitting on the other side, and then placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Joan then leaned forward and spread the top of the bag open.

And Lizzie's eyes went wide upon seeing the red suit shining under the lights in the living room. She reached out with her hand as she leaned forward, towards the uniform before pulling back nervously. She then looked at Joan, and then at Jay who told her that she could touch it.. that it wasn't going to hurt her.

Lizzie chuckled, and then shimmied towards the edge of the couch before stepping onto the carpeted floor, and then brushed her fingers on the smooth red weaved material, and then on the lightning emblem on the chest. She looked at the accents of yellow, and then at the lightning symbol once again… it was an orange lightning on a white background, and smiled.

"Flash," whispered Lizzie before she looked up at her grandparents, and then at Joan and Jay who were holding their hands together, "mommy, daddy, I want to be the Flash."

"Only after you get trained, honey," said Joan who, like Jay, had her heart racing while imagining every nightmare scenarios there was while Jay nodded his head, "and there are going to be a lot of rules."

"Okay," Lizzie nodded her head excitedly while Henry and Nora looked on; the both of them also getting deepening worry about their granddaughter being in danger, forming in the pit of their stomachs. While Lizzie was watching television after dinner, Nora and Henry discussed their concerns about Lizzie with Jay and Joan, the both of whom shared their concerns as well.

"We can't stop her, dad," said Jay shaking her head, "that's going to be nearly impossible. All we can do is tell her the dangers that exist out there, and make sure that she has a childhood. That's the best thing we could do."

With Henry and Nora, after discussing it much with Jay and Joan, reluctantly agreeing that Lizzie needed to learn how to control her powers, to realize the responsivity she has now to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself and others if, and when, she uses her powers in the open. Jay started Lizzie's training the next day. It was later the next night that Lizzie was given a new heart shaped golden locket, complete with a picture of Jay and Nora in each half, containing a tracker that would be traced through a STAR Lab's satellite. Cisco assured Jay and Joan that the tracker signal would be scrambled, and that only he, Caitlin, Harrison, and Tess would have any access to it. Once they had given the tracker to Lizzie, Jay and Joan came up with an agreement with the little girl; that her first priority was her studies, and that the police were the main ones responsible in keeping the city safe with Lizzie helping out occasionally. Joan told her daughter that she didn't need to have the weight of a while city on her at such a young age.

Jay told Lizzie to pretend as if everything was normal; to hang out with her friends, and do everything that she would normally do. They also told her not to attempt to do things that she wouldn't do normally. Once Lizzie agreed, listening intently to her father and mother, Jay began the training with Harrison and Tess supervising the young girl.

And it wasn't long before Lizzie began skidding to a proper stop in nearly all weather conditions that she may encounter in Central City. There were certainly times when she broke a few bones, and got some scratches… but the little girl simply shrugged them off with a laughing while Kay and Joan scolded her for being reckless.

Sometimes.

For the most times, Lizzie was careful with her powers. She would occasionally play tricks on her friends, but she made sure that they weren't noticing her. Following nearly a year of training, the little girl was able to control her speed, she was able to throw lightning, phase through a wall, run on water, and she even was able to run around the planet at an eventual speed of Mach Eighteen, all without the use of an artificial booster.

AS Joan and Jay stared at their daughter running through Tokyo on the screen in a classified lab that was connected to a Speed Lab, an area where Lizzie could hone her speed related abilities. They watched as she zipped in and out through traffic, and then sometimes using her phasing ability enabling her to run through the buildings harmlessly, using her speed in unique ways to simulate super strength by using her momentum… Jay explained to Lizzie the physics behind the super-sonic punch.. which she did get to try on a dummy. She was taught the best way to stop high speed cars, and criminals using Joe and Wally as her guinea pigs, together with Barry and Iris. Back in the present day, Jay commented that she was faster than he ever was as he watched her speed.

"Is it because she's been connected to the Speed Force since she was born?" asked Joan.

"I think so," whispered Jay, "which means that she could potentially be faster than the real Jay, Reverse-Flash, or even Zoom."

"Why does that kind of scare me?" asked Joan.

"Because she's doing better than we thought she would," said Jay, his heart racing at the box they had at home, the box containing a surprise for Lizzie with her birthday coming in a month' time. It was several minutes later that Lizzie ran in to an underground entrance at the edge of central city, and then into STAR Labs so that no-one could see which way she went since the entrance would close us once she had returned to the lab.

"Hey peanut," said Jay as Lizzie hugged her father while looking up at Joan and asking her if she had seen how fast she was able to go.

"You're doing real good, Lizzie," said Tess as she swivelled in her chair, her pregnancy showing while Harrison stood behind her and told Lizzie that all of her vitals were normal.

"For a speedster, at least," said Caitlin as she and Joan accompanied Lizzie to a bed. Joan helped her daughter hop onto the soft mattress while Caitlin ran some additional tests. It would be later that night that Lizzie would be holding her ninth birthday party at her home. She was there with her friends from school, as well as her parents, Barry and Iris, Joe, and Wally who had come along with his girlfriend, Linda Park… one of Iris' colleagues, and finally Nora and Henry were present as well. It was a night of revelling and fun with games, food, and of course, cake. It would be after all her presents had been opened with her friends present, and after they had left… that Lizzie got a box wrapped in multi-coloured paper from Joan while Jay gave Lizzie a wide smile. Barry held onto a pregnant Iris as everyone watched Lizzie tear the packaging of her box.. the wrapper falling among the torn remains of the wrappers from her other gifts.

"What do you think?" asked Jay as Lizzie looked down at the contents of the opened box, her mouth hanging wide open before looking back up at Jay, and then at Joan who told her to remember the rules that she agreed to before she started training."

"And most importantly," Barry reminded his 'niece', "no time travel, and no dimensional jumping."

"Yes," Lizzie nodded her head excitedly while Cisco told Lizzie about the technologies in the suit. However, Lizzie wasn't listening as she continued to stare at the suit in the box in front of her. With a smile on her face, Lizzie put the uniform on at super-speed while the others looked on… the girl stopping once she stood in her red suit; there was a long bolt of light that made up her belt, with lines of yellow going up her sides and to her back before ending at the edge of her high collars. She wore a cowl with the entire top section cut-off so that her hair could flow down; with Nora suggesting that she tie it up in a ponytail. Lizzie nodded her head while looked at the yellow lighting motif going down her arms sleeves and then at the gloves, and then she looked at her father smiling back at her.

"Can I…?" asked Lizzie as she pointed out the window, "just for a little bit? I mean, I think Uncle Cisco would like to know if the suit works nicely."

"Oh, it's gonna work nicely," said Cisco nodding his head, "friction proof suit with everything that was contained in Jay's old suit, and some extra stuff. Anyway, just.. you know… don't damage it."

"Be back quick, Lizzie," said Jay as the little girl smiled.

"Be back quick, Flash," said Joan before Lizzie dashed out of the house, her wake making everyone's clothes and the torn wrapping flutter in the air before falling back on the ground.

"Oh yea," said Jay shaking his head, "we can't stop her."

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

**Central City, One year later, One day to Zero hour.**

Life had changed completely for Lizzie; she was the Flash, the fastest girl alive stopping one crime after another in Central City. She grew more confident in her abilities every day, eventually even helping the Red Arrow, her idol, in defeating the man known as Damien Darhk from releasing a nuclear apocalypse. She and Thea Queen were years apart in age, but the older woman helped train Lizzie in hand to hand combat with Jay's blessing shortly after their first meeting. It actually helped that Jay, once he found out that Lizzie had met Thea, met with Robert in Star City. He told the older man, who was in disbelief at what he was hearing, who he once used to be before telling Robert that he knew Oliver, and that in his timeline it was Oliver who used to be the Hood, then the Arrow, and finally Green Arrow.

Eventually Robert's scepticism and anger at Jay for changing the timeline gave way to acceptance that Jay did what he had to do, selfish as it was, to save his mother. He listened as Jay would talk about the times he and Oliver teamed up to take down one threat after another while they drank some coffee; Robert's hands occasionally shaking while Jay told him about how dedicated Oliver was to protecting the city.

"I never told him," admitted Jay as he leaned back on his wheelchair was Robert sat back on his couch in the Queen mansion, "but he was my idol. Without his encouragement, I may have never become the Flash."

While Jay slowly got closer to Robert over Oliver, Thea trained Lizzie every weekend for a couple of hours after school. Thea and Jay's training resulted in the young girl becoming more confident in her own abilities over time.

Back in her normal life, Lizzie had her friends; none of whom knew that she was the very superhero that her aunt Iris would write about in the column called Flashpoint every week for Central City Public News, in addition to being the resident political reporter. She was the very superhero that her friends would gush about, the very girl that the entire school was buzzing about ever since making her first appearance. Lizzie knew that her parents still had equal amounts of fear and pride directed towards their daughter; but she had their support, as well as the support of her god-parents, Barry and Iris, her grandparents, and the rest of the West family.

When Lizzie zipped through one street and into another, she loved the speed… she loved feeling the electrical charge that travelled through her body when she ran. She loved it… she loved running faster and faster until she would open breaches into the speed force; but she would avoid entering those breaches, recalling the first of Jay's Flash-facts.

Number One of which was to never play with the timeline like he did.

Lizzie didn't have a reason to change the timeline, she loved her life and she had no desire to change it. However, things have a way of sneaking up… forcing events to take shape that ordinarily would never happen. As Lizzie zipped into her home where she stopped at the foyer before taking off her mask and then rushing forward to hug Joan who was working on a case from home. The older woman then pulled away telling the adolescent to freshen up while she made a snack for the both of them.

"And then you finish your homework," said Joan as the ten-year-old grinned before super-speeding up the stairs. That led to Joan smiling before yelling after her daughter while walking towards the kitchen, "no speeding in the house, remember?"

"Sorry, mommy!" yelled Lizzie from the second floor. Joan then chuckled as she reached the same kitchen table where Lizzie had fell on a year earlier.

Unknown to the both of them, it was only a few streets down that a blue hued breach tore open out of thin air, and a blur with red lighting trailing behind sped out, and then stopped in the middle of the street. The vibrating man with red eyes was dressed head to toe in yellow smirked before turning around to watch the breach close behind him. He then looked down towards the palm of his hand, specifically the blue coloured crystal.

"Gideon," he commanded in a deep, gruff voice, thanks to his vocal chords vibrating.

"Yes, Professor Thawne," said a three-dimensional, wire frame head that appeared over his palm.

"Search this timeline for Barry Allen."

"Stand by," said Gideon before looking up at the man in yellow, and telling him that according to the records of the time, Barry was working in STAR Labs.

"This is too easy," said the Reverse Flash who deactivated Gideon before he sped off down the street, orange lighting training behind him, and ran toward STAR Labs.

 **Earth Two, a few minutes earlier.**

Jessie Quick, the daughter of Harrison Wells, was running at super speed while carrying her father when an intense pain shot through her legs, travelled up her spine, and to the back of her head. She screamed in anguish before stumbling forward with Harry thrown to one side of the ground. Jessie rolling on the ground, finding herself falling head over heels literally before stopping face down. Groaning, with tears in her eyes from the pain, she clenched her hands into fists when the pain disappeared just as it arrived. Jessie looked up at the ruins that used to be Central City as groups of small ships darted overhead while firing plasma bursts words the surface several feet away.

"Dad," she whispered as she slowly got up and turned her head to Harry, who was laying still five feet away. She got to her feet and then zoomed over to the man before crouching down and looking up at a few explosions in the distance while a larger saucer shaped ship hung ominously in the skies over Central City.

"Jess," whispered Harry, his voice breaking in pain while Jessie gently turned him onto his back, "you.. need to go… coming… coming after you… and…"

"I'm not leaving you," Jessie exclaimed as she reached under his back to get him up when there was the sound of a click, and the same pain tore through her body.

"Jessie," Harry cried out as his daughter wailed in her red and gold uniform which was modelled on Barry's Flash suit. He then saw Jessie fall onto the ground, her body convulsing as she screamed in pain. Harry, his body in pain from falling onto hard onto the ground earlier, reached for and grabbed Jessie's hand and held on tight.

"Stop this!" yelled Harry as he looked up and saw more squadrons of fighters with wings that curved inwards towards the forward section of the cockpit, where two alien beings piloted the small fighters. He screamed at them to stop, and then turned to face a six-foot-tall alien who had just appeared out of thin air; the being had pale skin, black eyes, sharp teeth, clawed hands, and a red circle on its forehead. The being grinned at Harry, showing off the rows of sharp teeth while it aimed a three barrelled plasma weapon at Harry's head. Harry looked up at the alien, and then pointed at Jessie before begging for the pain to stop.

The alien tilted its head at Harry as five more aliens de-cloaked and surrounded the two humans.

"The nanites identify this one as Jesse Quick," said one of the aliens after staring at a small tablet-like device on its wrist, "meta-human abilities are super-speed, with unlimited potential. She is a Code Omega subject."

"We should kill her," said another alien as one of them clicked a button on a device that took away the pain, and made Jesse simply pant while her eyes remained closed as tears flowed down her face. Harry reached down and cradled her while whispering that the shadow pains would soon pass. In the meantime, another alien spoke up against killing Jesse, saying that her power could be useful to them in the near future.

"Where do you think you were going?" asked another of the six aliens as it looked down at Jessie who slowly opened her eyes, "do you not realize the nanites in your body enable us to cause you so much pain. Your allies have already been taken away, and…"

"Not all of them," said Harry as he glared at the aliens before turning to Jessie, "you people haven't gotten to all of them."

"The one you call the Hood has been terminated," said another alien before it grabbed Harry as Jessie fell back onto the ground, and then threw him to one side while telling another alien to call a ship and have him sent to the labour camp in the southern end of Central City.

"We have more, one especially deadly one still out there," rasped Harry as he slowly got up to his feet while Jessi pushed herself up, "you can't kill him. He's too stubborn."

"He's only human," said the second alien, "we have disabled and eradicated a vast majority of your entire meta-human population; the few standing against us will be found and dealt with in the coming days, and then we will proceed terminating the humans standing against us. As of this moment, the majority of your people have surrendered and are serving us… your resistance is useless."

"Jessie," said Harry looking past the alien at his daughter, "I have to go, you know what you have to do, and…"

"Dad?" asked Jessie shaking her head, "what are you…"

"Jessie," said Harry as he rushed one of the aliens and tackled it to the ground which savagely punching it, "run!"

"Dad!" yelled Jessie as two of the aliens turned towards her while the other aliens pried Harry, who was viciously punching the alien her tackled the ground, off the alien who then roared in rage at Harry. Harry yelled at Jessie to do what she knew had to be done, that their ally was waiting for her at the prearranged place.

"Run, Jessie! Run!" screamed Harry just before pale clawed hand went through his chest, and out the other side.

"Daddy!" Jessie screamed as Harry's limp body fell down on the floor. Their eyes met for an instance before the aliens turned towards her. She glared at them before taking off at superspeed, screaming in anguish, and then in pain as the nanites in her body meant to weaken her were activated once again. But she kept on recalling Harry's dead body falling onto the ground as she fought the pain with tears falling down her face. She kept on running past the camps that were set up a year ago following the attack by an alien race that had been watching humanity for years. She didn't want to think about the aliens for now, she pushed them out of her head as her entire body started to burn hot. She was screaming the entire way to Star City where she dashed into a warehouse, and then flew down the stairs and stumbled onto the floor screaming in pain.

"Jessie!" yelled a figure in dark glasses who ran towards her from a device that looked like a box attached to a small barrel.

"Dad… dad's dead," rasped Jessie as she was helped up to her feet. The figure, a frown on his face, then leaned her on against a pillar while her body shook from the continued pain.

"I'm sorry," said the figure as Jessie looked at a wooden table and saw the famous Cold Gun. Jessie looked back at the man as he lifted his goggles and nodded his head before telling her that he was glad he got to know Harry over the year.

"Is.. is… it… it ready?" asked Jessie nodding at the cannon behind the vigilante known as Citizen Cold.

"All done based on the specs your father gave me after the first one was destoryed," said the man, "it's set to send you to Earth One, and then I'll destroy it so that the Dominators won't be able to follow."

"How about you? Why don't you come with me?" asked Jessie trying to hide the pain from the activated nanites in her blood.

"I'm needed here, Jessie," said Cold while he pressed a few buttons on the device, "I'm close to finding the camp where they took Diana, Arthur, and the other League members. But you need to go to Earth One and get that Earth's Flash, and the other heroes. You know your mission, Jessie… I'm sure they can find a way to disable the nanites in your bloodstream and prevent nanites here from entering their bodies. Either way, we need them. When you get back, meet me in Gotham… the Bat and I will prepare for the coming war."

"I'll bring them here," said Jessie the machine was activated, and a blue beam shot out from the barrel, resulting in a dimensional breach opened up to Earth One.

"Go, Jesse Quick," said Cold before Jessie, screaming in pain, pushed herself off the beam, and then ran through the breach. Cold then felt the ground shaking; the fighters were bombing the surrounding area looking for Jesse's nanites' signal. He rushed to the table, and picked up his Cold Gun and set it to the highest intensity. The man fired the weapon, freezing the device, before tipping it over. It hit the ground and then shattered into a million pieces, and was soon followed by Cold running out of the underground bunker that used to belong to the Hood… the same person that he, Harry, and several others were working with to send Jessie to Earth One for the past year. Every since the alien attack.

And now, Cold was prepared to set off to Gotham to prepare a proper resistance against the alien threat.

In the meantime, Jessie ran through the portal and onto a side street. Falling onto her knees from the pain, she looked back and watched the portal destabilise before vanishing, followed by the pain in her body going away since the signal that activated the nanites in her body was cut-off. Panting from the shadow pain, Jessie slowly got to her feet and had only one thing on her mind, she needed to find Team Flash and get them to help her save her world. So she ran at super speed to STAR Labs where she was surprised to find the parking lot full of cars, and the building was in good shape; there were no cranes that were repairing the exterior caused by the first dark matter explosion. Thinking that since it had been nearly four years since she last visited Barry and the others, Jessie put it in her mind that the place had been repaired and began to hire once again. Jessie ran into the building, and saw everything in slow motion as she ran through the hallways looking for Barry.

It was when she made it to what she knew as the Cortex, Jessie stopped at the entrance to the sound of glass crashing onto the floor, and people screaming. She watched in stunned silence as two scientists were helping Harrison to his feet. She was stunned at seeing Harrison; she remembered that the Earth One Harrison Wells had died, with the Reverse Flash taking over his identity… but here he was being helped to his feet. It was seeing Harrison that Jessie knew something had gone very wrong in Earth One. Putting aside her thoughts, Jessie turned to other scientist screaming in fear as Barry was being held up against a wall by a man in a yellow suit whose hand was vibrating as he pulled it back.

'The Reverse Flash? Oh, Barry what did you do?' thought Jessie to herself as Harrison caught a glimpse of her, and stared dumbfounded at the costumed young woman.

"Barry, run!" yelled Jessie before she ran towards Thawne, her arms vibrating before catching Thawne's vibrating arm just before piercing his chest, and then using what she learned during training with her father for the past three years, a year after she was bombarded with the dark matter energy wave. She used her speed to cancel out Thawne's vibrating arm… grabbed it, and then with lightning covering her body as very one appeared to her in slow motion.. she turned Thawne around and threw him to one side. To everyone else, it was a blur as red and orange lightning clashed, with the orange lightning covered blur impacting a wall.

Barry fell onto the floor before looking up at the dark haired woman in a red and yellow suit similar to what Lizzie used as the Flash.

"Barry?" said Jessie as she looked over her shoulders at the man, and then at Harrison, and then back to Thawne whose body was vibrating while his eyes were red getting to his feet, "what did you do? Why didn't you run? Why…. Why is…?"

"You think you're fast," growled Thawne as he ran towards Jessie, and punched her, before grabbing her and flinging her to one side, "you're not fast enough."

"You idiot," said Jessie as she rushed at Thawne who grabbed her arm and then threw her to one side. She then rushed, ducked while delivering a punch to his side at super-speed. All the while they were having a conversation at high speed. She told him that the time-line had changed.. that there was something wrong, "Barry told me that you were a bastard; a bastard who was a master of time-travel. You must know that there's something wrong."

While both Thawne and Jessie were fighting, Harrison rushed to Barry, and pulled him away to a glass walled lab where they stared at the fierce battle between the orange and red lightning blurs. In the meantime, Barry and Harrison took out their phone and activated an SOS beacon… something that Cisco programmed into Lizzie's phone in case any of them got into trouble.

And this was the first time it had been used.

Lizzie was walking down the stairs to have some snacks with Joan when the phone in her pocket went off. She took it out, and flipped it open. He eyes widened at the SOS from both Barry and Harrison before she zipped bac up the stairs and changed into her Flash suit, and then dashed into the kitchen where she told Joan that Barry and Harrison were in trouble.

"I have a SOS signal from them," said Lizzie as a worried Joan looked up form the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she was making; she was also very aware that this was the first time the signal had been used… which meant that there was something dangerous going on. She didn't want her daughter to go, Joan wanted to keep Lizzie safe. But Joan knew that Lizzie had sense of responsibility… that she had to use her powers to help people who needed it.

"I'll call Joe and your dad," said Joan, "be careful sweetheart."

Lizzie ran off, but not before giving Joan a kiss on her cheek. The older woman then rushed to the phone, and dialled Jays number.

Lizzie ran to STAR Labs at Mach Three and rushed into the Cortex where, without stopping, ran towards the two speedsters who were fighting. Lizzie's heart was racing at the sight of the man in Yellow, the one her father referred to as the Reverse-Flash; telling her that he would one day return. Lizzie put those thoughts aside for now, and pulled Thawne away from the punch that Jessie was about to deliver before flinging him around with both arms at super speed, and to the ceiling, which cracked, and then he fell onto the floor.

"Wait… huh?" asked Jessie as she looked at Lizzie in her suit while she was getting ready to run towards the Reverse-Flash, "who are you?"

"The Flash?" said Lizzie as she eased up and turned towards Jessie, "who're you?"

"The Flash?" asked Lizzie, looking surprised at the young girl, before looking over at Barry who was in the glass walled lab with Harrison, "Barry? What did you do?"

"Who are you?" repeated Lizzie while looking up and down at Jessie's suit.

"Jesse Quick,"

"I…." said Lizzie when Thawne coughed while he slowly pushed himself up, all the while glared at Lizzie and Jessie.

"Gideon," rasped Thawne as he got to his knees while glaring at the two speedsters who were looking at him confused. The earpiece in his suit was connected to the miniature computer who acknowledged her existence by asking him what he needed to know, "what's happened to the timeline? Run a scan."

"I must have hit him harder than I wanted to?" asked Lizzie while Jessie frowned at her. She looked at the girl, and wondered how old she had to be before looking back at Barry. She was about to ask him why he was letting a little girl take on his responsibilities as the Flash when Thawne started to laugh.

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"The timeline's been changed in a very unexpected way," grinned Thawne as Barry and Harrison looked on, "apparently I still fight the Flash. Except it's a 'she'. Too bad there's no mention of a Jesse Quick, so… goodbye."

Thawne rushed towards Jessie, the man running at super speed with Jessie running towards him while preparing to take him head on. The two ran towards each other, her mind still trying to wrap itself around this new situation, and wondering how she would be able to get back to her own Earth if things had changed so much. However, Jessie's first priority was keeping the little girl out of the fight so she needed to get the first hit on Thawne, and keep on hitting him to keep him off balance. However, a faster blur of lightning caught Thawne in the jaw and slammed him into the opposite wall. Jessie stopped and stared at Lizzie with her eyes narrowed while Thawne fell onto the floor.

Thawne then screamed in rage before rushing at Lizzie at a much faster rate of speed. He grabbed the girl and slammed her into a wall while Jessie ran after him. He swung his arm behind him at super speed and smacked Jessie away before raising the same hand over his head and vibrating it.

"If Barry isn't the Flash," growled Thawne at Lizzie, "then my greatest enemy is you. And I cannot let that happen. Ordinarily I would never harm a child, but this isn't an ordinary day. Goodbye, Flash… I will finally have peace with you gone. And then.. then the future is…."

"Hey!" said Harrison as he pointed a rifle at Thawne while Barry ran around behind the man to the groaning Jessie who was getting up slowly.

"What did you do, Barry?" whispered Jessie as he helped her up. He then grabbed her hand, and slipped a large syringe onto her pam. Jessie glanced dawn, and then back up at Barry who whispered that he wasn't the Barry Allen she was looking… that there was another. Barry whispered that she needed to injected the serum into the base of Thawne's neck. Jessie furrowed her eyebrows at Barry, while Thawne told Harrison that no bullets could stop him.

"Once I'm done with the Flash," said Thawne, "then you'll be next, Dr. Wells."

"You know me?" asked Harrison.

"From the first time I met you in the original timeline," said Thawne, "but first…"

Before he could finish, Lizzie's got her bearings back and eyed the syringe in Jessie's hand. She then vibrated her body, and slipped out of the Reverse-Flash's grip before falling onto the floor. Lizzie then ran at a wall at super speed, planting both her feet on the wall and then launching herself at super speed towards a surprised Thawne. Her small fist crashed into the side of Thawne's face, causing the man to stumble back.. giving Jessie her chance. She super-sped behind the Reverse-Flash just after Lizzie fired off another punch, and then stuck the needle into the back of his neck, and pressed the plunger down. She and Lizzie then stepped back while Thawne screamed in pain and rage as he turned around while grabbing the back of his neck.

"We knew you'd come back one day," said Barry while remembering the dream that Lizzie told them about the day after her powers activated for the first time. Jay then told everyone about the Time Remnant Thawn who he was certain would be coming at any point in the timeline… and so they prepared a serum that safety nullified a speedsters powers, albeit temporarily. Thawne then ran towards them, his speed powers failing, and was only able to take two steps before stumbling onto the floor.

"My.. my speed? Gideon?" asked Thawne as he got to one knee. But before he could hear Gideon respond, Thawne was knocked out cold by a punch from Barry.

"That's for threatening to kill my god-daughter," said Barry as Thawne fell on the floor unconscious.

"God-daughter?" asked Jessie as she looked at everyone in the room with a look of confusion on her face, and then turned to Barry, "you said there's another you? Another Barry Allen?"

"Uncle Barry, Uncle Harry," said Lizzie sheepishly, "mom said that she's gonna call Uncle Joe and dad. Should I go home? Are you gonna be okay?"

"Go," said Harrison nodding his head, "your mom's going to be worried about you. We have this… Jessie Quick?"

"Yea," mumbled Jessie as she stared at the alternate version of her father.

"We'll have Jessie Quick here, and Thawne's down," Harrison said while nodding at Thawne, "the serum supressed his speed, just as we suspected it would."

"Wait," said Jessie just before Lizzie left, "so you… you're Barry's daughter?"

"My dad is Jay Garrick," said Lizzie, "I mean he used to be Barry Allen, and… well, since my Uncle Barry was already here, he took the name of a relative. Jay Garrick."

"Stupid Barry," said Jessie as she stepped back while putting her hands on her head, "stupid, stupid Barry."

"I…"

Lizzie was interrupted when Jessie looked at Barry and asked if Cisco had his powers, that she needed to get back to her world.

"Your world?" asked Lizzie narrowing her eyes at the newcomer.

"Cisco's powers?" asked Harrison when his eyes went wide, "you mean…"

"I'm from Earth Two," said Jessie as she thought about her world being lost to her without Cisco being able to take her back, "I knew Barry before he apparently changed time… he… he beat Zoom and…"

"You knew my dad when he was the Flash?" asked a wide-eyed Lizzie excitedly.

"Yes," said Lizzie, "but now… now my world… my Earth is finished. I hoped that he, Cisco, Firestorm, Green Arrow, and the others could come with me to… to save my Earth once again. But… but without them it's over. My… my Earth will die and… and I'm the only survivor."

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**STAR Labs.**

"What… what do you mean by you're the only survivor?" asked Lizzie as she looked at Jessie standing with one hand on her waist and another hand over her mouth. Lizzie then turned to Barry and Harry, and noticed the looks of confusion on their faces as well before turning back to Jessie once again, "you said you're from Earth-Two, and that your world has ended?"

"I… I need to talk to my Barry," said Jessie shaking her head, "I mean the Barry I knew way back when. Where.. where is he? And…"

"Mom said she'll call Dad and Uncle Joe," Lizzie said while Barry approached Jessie. He was about to touch her arm, and then lead her to one of the beds so that she could lie down. However, once he made contact with her arm, Jessie turned to him and shook her head before taking her hand away. Barry, guessing that Jessie was still trying to process the situation, just as they were, then gently told her that she needed to lie down. And that he'll have Caitlin come down to run a few tests and make sure she wasn't injured.

"I…. I'm fine, and.." stuttered Jessie as she looked off into space while seeing her real father die right in front of her. She wondered if Barry had felt this helpless when Zoom kidnapped Henry during the party and the took him to the old Allen home. Jessie's heart raced as she recalled the look on Harry's face and wondered if Barry felt as helpless as she did in being unable to prevent his death. Jessie knew she had the speed, but there was an overwhelming fear that prevented her from running to save Henry, and she wondered it that was how Barry felt that fateful night.

"Jessie," said Harrison as he touched her shoulder. Jessie looked up at him through her mask, and took a step back while wiping her eyes with the back of her gloved hand.

When asked if she was feeling alright, all Jessie could say was, "sorry… umm… Dr. Wells, I.. I saw my dad sacrifice himself so that I could get to the breach generator."

"Oh," Harrison said.

"Barry!" yelled a familiar voice as footsteps ran down the hallway outside the lab. Joe rushed in his hand on the butt of his gun and looked around surprised at the sight before him. Lizzie was standing in her Flash suit while another speedster in a red suit was leaning against the wall looking back at him with eyes wide open. He then looked at the unconscious man lying on the floor wearing the same yellow uniform that he had seen before on the one that Jay had killed years ago. Although Jay had told him about time-remnants, and the fact that the other Reverse-Flash was out in the time-stream somewhere… seeing Thawne again was an unnerving experience.

"Joe!" yelled another familiar voice as Jessie slowly walked past Lizzie who turned and looked behind her. The two Flashes were looking at the man who wheeled himself into the room, and stopped at the entrance once he laid his eyes on Jessie. Jay's eyes were wide in shock, and his jaw hung open, upon seeing the second costume young woman standing before him. It was something he couldn't believe. Jay recalled the comatose Jessie who was lying on the bed after he got back from the Speed Force; Harry and Henry told him that she and Wally were both hit by the dark matter energy that 'killed' him. However, Wally was up and about, but Jessie was still in a coma-like state until Barry touched her arm and a jolt of lightning travelled from him to her.

"Je… Jessie?" asked Jay, his face fixed in confusion about how and why the daughter of Harry Wells from Earth Two was doing on Earth One. At the same time, he felt a sense of belonging as he wheeled himself towards Jessie who was still stunned; this young woman was the only connection he had to a life he had put behind him. A life he'd sometimes reminisce with Joan when they would sit quietly at their home.

"Barry?" said Jessie, her voice shaking as she noticed the wheelchair. She then looked back into his eyes, and rushed to the man who was already close by. She hugged him tight, and then her body trembled as she went down both her knees. Jay could hear the young woman sobbing on his shoulder while he placed his hand on the back of her head and wondered what happened. He looked at his daughter who shrugged her shoulders before saying that Jessie helped in beating Thawne.

"Thawne?" asked Jay before he looked at the unconscious speedster. However, the Reverse-Flash wasn't as important to him as the sobbing Jessie who was hugging him tight. Jay looked over at Joe while comforting the crying Jessie and asked him if he would be able to handle the Reverse-Flash, just as they planned.

"We'll take him down to the Basement," said Joe referring to the secure room that was literally in the STAR Labs basement. It had technology that was created by Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin to cut off any speedster from the Speed Force – and it was made specifically for Thawne if and when he arrived in the present day.

And of course, if he could be stopped.

"Jessie," Jay whispered while Barry and Joe brought up the unconscious Thawne, and then placed him on a bed. They then covered him in a white sheet while the others watched before the both of them rolled the bed with Thawne out into the hallway and out to the 'Basement'. Once they had left, Jay turned to Jessie whose forehead was on his shoulder and asked gently "what happened? When did your powers activate and… and where's Harry?"

"Harry?" asked Harrison as Jay looked up at him, while Jessie pulled away still on her knees. She then slowly got up to her feet and wiped her tears before saying that Harry was killed.

"What?" said Jay in surprise, "how? I…."

"Why did you change time, Barry," said Jessie as she stared at Jay while trying to keep down the lump forming in her throat, "why did… why? I needed you, Cisco, and the others to come with me to Earth Two and help us and… and now…"

Jay frowned before wheeling forward and reaching for Jessie's hand. He squeezed gently while telling her why he went back into the past. He explained that he was in a bad place; that his heart hurt is not having the two pole he most wanted to have in his life. Jay told Jessie that he couldn't move on with his life without them, and so he ran back in time and stopped his mother's murder. However, the result of interfering in the timeline was that he lost his powers. He told the young woman about his life and having met Joan who eventually became his wife. Jay told Jessie about how, to save Joan who was one of many held captive during a bank robbery, he took an unstable form of Velocity Nine which was slowly crippling him.

"Oh," said Jessie looking away.

"I'm sorry about, Harry," Jay said before Jessie told him that she wanted to take a seat. Jay nodded his head before Lizzie helped the older speedster onto a bed while Harrison called for Caitlin. He then walked back to the bed where Jessie was sitting on while Lizzie stood next to her. He noticed that Jessie was avoiding looking at him while Jay was asking when she realized that she could run fast.

"It was a few days after we returned to Earth Two," said Jessie when Jay suddenly interrupted her and turned to Lizzie. The young Garrick looked at her father who raised an eyebrow before asking her if she finished her homework.

"No, but…."

"Lizzie," said Jay pursing his lips, "I'd like for you go home and finish your homework. Your mom's already said there's a PB and J waiting for you. Eat up, and then homework."

"Daddy," whined Lizzie, "but… but this is someone who knew you as the Flash. And I have sooooo many questions."

"I'm sure you do, honey," said Jay as he wheeled over to Lizzie who was looking back at him. She looked at their interaction and could see how much the two loved each other, just as any father would love their daughter. And that was something she was trying to get used to; Barry the father. She glanced at Harrison who was getting some machines together as Caitlin rushed in, only to gasp at seeing Jessie.

"Auntie Cait," said Lizzie excitedly while waving her hands in Jessie's direction, "this is Jessie Quick and she's from Earth Two and we stopped the Reverse Flash from trying kill Uncle Barry and Uncle Harry and then she came and…"

"Easy," said Jay while a smile developed on Jessie's face.

"Sorry, I talk fast when I'm excited," chuckled Lizzie before turning to Jay. In the meantime, Caitlin rushed to Jessie while Jay asked Lizzie to get home and finish her homework, and that Joan would be getting worried.

"Can Jessie come home for dinner?" asked Lizzie as she grinned and nodded her head at Jay, and then at Jessie, and back to Jay again, "please?"

"That's up to Jessie," said Jay gently before he looked at the young woman, "but there are a few things we need to talk about. And then I'll bring her home for dinner. Can you tell your mom to set an extra three places at the table?"

"An extra three?" asked Lizzie confused. Jessie knew why Jay asked for an extra three spaces at the table. She knew that without having Cisco with his powers, the only man who could help her get back to Earth Two was standing next to her; Harrison Wells. Jessie knew that she had to work with him in perfecting the technology, just as she did with her own father back in Earth Two before the invasion. Seeing him brought a pain to her heart, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he deduced who she really was; at least if her Earth One version even existed in this time-line.

"An extra three," said Jessie as she looked at Lizzie who gave a wide smile. The little girl then kissed Jay on the cheek before running off out the entrance, and into the hallway. Jessie then looked down at Jay while Caitlin was trying to get her attention, "you have a wonderful daughter, Barry."

"Thanks," said Jay nodding his head as Caitlin went to work on getting Jessie's vitals. Before the doctor could ask Jessie any questions, Jay wanted to know what happened on Earth Two after they defeated Zoom.

"I found out that I had powers two weeks after we returned," said Jessie before she let out a chuckles as she reminisced about how Harry panicked. She told Jay and the others that he built a breach generator in two weeks so that he could return and ask Jay to help knock some sense into Jessie, "he wanted you to stop me from using my powers."

"Why?" asked Caitlin while Harrison stared at the masked young woman. He felt as if he knew her, that he had met her before but couldn't put his finger on where. He crossed his arms over his chest while listening to Jessie say that Harry didn't want her to keep putting herself in danger.

"Like any father would," added Harrison as Jay nodded his head.

"I convinced him that everything was going to be fine," Jessie said, "we worked together in STAR Labs, even joined up with other heroes and formed a League of Heroes so that we could pool our resources; you know, fight an enemy together that we couldn't take on our own? Anyway, last year, I started to get sick. In fact, many in the League started to get sick, as well as many meta-humans – both heroes and villains. We tried everything to cure this flu epidemic, but…"

"But it wasn't the flu?"

"Check my blood," said Jessie extending her arm outwards as she looked at Caitlin, "you'll find nanites in my blood stream. My dad and Bruce were the ones who discovered them, and what they did to meta-humans. Actually to anyone with powers… the nanites would activated and incapacitate them."

"And in doing so stopping the Meta's from using their powers," said Jay with concern in his voice.

"The nanites would infect the bodies," said Jessie shaking her head, "doesn't matter if you have invulnerable skin, super-healing, or even if you can run fast… everyone was infected. Everyone with the Meta gene had these nanites, and when the invasion arrived at our doorstep? The nanites were activated. Some, like me, were electrocuted from the inside out."

"Dear God," said Harrison.

"Others died instantly," said Jessie, "I knew one guy with unbreakable skin. His body was cooked from the inside out. It's like the nanites adapt to the host body. Anyway, the meta-human population fell overnight… some were taken to camps and experimented on while others were selected as hounds searching for other meta's. The majority were killed. Humans rose up, but the uprisings were put down in a few days. Most people now serve the Dominators, while there's a small movement of humans and meta's that's rising against them."

"Dominators?"

"That's what they call themselves," said Jessie, "they've been watching us for a very long time. But they started to fear us when the first Meta's came on the scene, beginning with Zoom. They feared him, and the others who developed powers. We believe that they infected the atmosphere with the nanites two years ago when there was a sudden spike in meta-human activity."

Jessie continued to say that she came to get Jay's help as the Flash, as well as the Green Arrow and the others.

"But without Cisco's powers, I can't go back," said Jessie as she turned to Harrison, "unless you can help me build a breach generator. I have the specs in my head since I helped Bruce and my dad re-build the first one after we disassembled it."

"Of course," said Harrison nodding his head.

"No," said Jay as everyone turned towards him, with Jessie knitting her eyebrows together and asking for an explanation, "going back is suicide, Jessie. You said you have the nanites and…"

"Maybe Caitlin can take them out," said Jessie, "and if she can, I can take the technique back to Earth Two and use it on the other meta's and…"

"And then you'll get infected with the nanites again," said Jay gently squeezing her hand.

"I understand what Jay's saying," explained Harrison nodding his head, "there's a possibility that these nanites are still in the atmosphere. Which means you would get infected again. Tess and Caitlin can develop a technique to get rid of those nanites in your bloodstream, but sending you back there would mean you'd get infected again."

"Barry," said Jessie as she turned to Jay, "you went back to Earth Two despite my dad telling you not to. You said you had to fight Zoom, and…"

"And by not listening, I created this timeline," said Jay, "Jessie, I do not regret getting married to a wonderful lady and having a beautiful daughter with her. Don't get me wrong. But getting back to Earth Two brought Zoom back to Earth One. That one act created a chain of events that led to my dad dying, and me wanting my family again. I'm asking you to consider what I'm trying to tell you. There could be unseen consequences if you go back. Jess, then there's the possibility that no matter what you do, the possibility is that you'll be infected again even if Caitlin comes up with something, as will the other Meta-humans. So stay, please."

"I can build the device with your help," Harrison said gently, "but Jay's right, I would recommend you stay here."

"How about you think it over?" asked Jay, "in the meantime, come to my home for some dinner, and so that you could rest."

"But…"

"If you want to build the generator," said Jay, "then I won't stop you. Just sleep over it, and if you do… then I suggest you talk to Harrison about everything."

"I'll help you go home if that's what you want," said Harrison as he looked at the masked woman.

"Harrison," Jay said, "I'd like for you and Tess to come for dinner too, bring baby Jessica with you."

"But…" said Harrison before Jessie interrupted him by asking Jay in a surprised voice.

"Baby Jessica?" asked Jessie.

"Yep," answered Jay looking at the surprised Jessie, and then looking at Harrison, "well? Dinner?"

"Yea, sure," said the confused Harrison who was wondering why Jay seemed eager to have him and Tess over for dinner.

"If we're going to work together to get me home," said Jessie as she looked at her father's doppelganger, "then we should get to know one another."

"True," said a suspicious Harrison.

"Then tonight, at my place," said Jay with a grin while a confused Harrison nodded his head. It was a few minutes later that Caitlin finished taking the blood samples, with Barry and Jay returning soon after having put Thawne into the cell that neutralised his powers. A few minutes later, Jay told Joe that he was going to take a few hours off and introduce Jessie Quick to Joan.

"I can give you ride home, and…"

"I got him, Joe," said Jessie as she grabbed the back of the wheelchair, and then ran off with yellow lightning in her wake. Joe chuckled while saying seeing those powers never got old. After he said his goodbyes to Barry, Caitlin, and Harrison… Joe headed back to the station to write his report while Harrison asked Caitlin to check for nanites and then if there were any in the blood, she had to find a way to disable them. While Caitlin headed out of the lab with vials of blood, Barry and Harrison headed out of the lab towards the still under construction Particle Accelerator. On the way there however, Harrison couldn't help but have a feeling that he had seen Jessie Quick before… he just could not put his finger on it.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Garrick Residence, a few seconds later; twelve hours before Zero Hour.**

A blur and winding trail of yellow lighting later, Jay found himself on the front porch with Jessie letting go of the handles on the wheelchair, telling Barry that she'd be right back before she sped off once again. The former speedster smiled at the lightning running away before he rolled to the doorbell. He was thankful that this new wheelchair was made with a special material that was able to withstand high-speed since his first wheelchair broke apart when Lizzie pushed him all the way from Central City to Star City for one of her training session with Thea.

Upon ringing the bell, Jay moved back slightly as Joan opened the door with an eye-brow raised. Jay waved at his wife with a goofy grin as she stepped back with an excited Lizzie rushing past her at normal speed. She stepped behind the wheelchair and pushed Jay into the foyer where Joan stroked the back of Lizzie's head before turning Jay's wheelchair around so that he was facing the door.

"So," said Joan as she placed her hand on Jays back, "Lizzie came back really excited and told me about a few guests coming?"

"I know I should have asked you, Joan," said Jay as he looked up at his wife, and then at Lizzie, and back to Joan once again, "but after I introduce you to her, then you'll understand why I asked Harrison and Tess to come along too."

"I…"

"I know you always make enough for an army, honey," said Jay sweetly while Joan crouched down next to Jay and looked into his eyes, "and… and she's a connection to who I used to be… I just… I guess I was also lost in the nostalgia of it all."

"And she needs our help, mom," said Lizzie.

"There's something the both of you need to know about her," said Jay as he looked at Lizzie and then at Joan, "and it's going to be unbelievable."

"I think we left the word 'unbelievable' a long way back, Jay," said Joan while Lizzie chuckled. It was just then that there was a gust of wind, followed by a blur and lightning covered figure that stopped at the foyer. Instead of in her uniform, Jessie was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and on her forefinger, was a golden ring. It was something that Jay just noticed before looking up at Jessie, who also noticed Jay staring at the ring. The young woman said that Harry had miniaturised her uniform and placed it into the ring so that she could always have it with her in times of emergency.

"He was a good man," said Jay as Jessie nodded her head before she waved at an excited Lizzie who introduced her to Joan.

"Hi, ummm.. Mrs. Garrick, I…"

"Call me Joan, please," smiled the older woman as she shook Jessie's hand before gently pulling her into the foyer while Lizzie closed the door.

"Nice to meet you, Joan," Jessie said with a chuckle before saying that she was glad that Jay had built a good family, "and the both of you have a brave daughter."

"Who hasn't finished her homework yet," said Joan while Lizzie was nervously scratching her head and laughing. Joan then turned to Lizzie and said, "she's excited about meeting you, Jessie."

"And I'm glad, but very surprised, to meet her," said Jessie as she stood next to Joan while placing her hand n Jay's shoulder. She said that it was a surprise to see everything that had gone on since she and Harry left.

"Harry?" asked Joan.

"Here's the reason why I asked Harrison and Tess to join us for dinner," said Jay as he looked at the confused expressions on the faces of his wife and daughter. He then leaned forward and said that Jessie's real name was Jessie Wells.

"Wait a sec...," said a surprised Lizzie as she looked at the small smile on Jessie's lips, "Wells? As in..."

"Harrison Wells of Earth Two is my father," said Jessie before Jay asked that everyone head to the living room. Jay wheeled himself over to the large couch where Jessie, who was doing everything she could to keep away the anger she was feeling towards Jay for changing the timeline, sat down next to him. Joan and Lizzie sat down across from them, their minds trying to wrap around the image of the young woman sitting in front of them to the two month old baby they had seen only two nights ago. Jessie took in a deep breath and told them about Earth Two, about how Zoom kidnapped her to force Harry to do his dirty work; mainly to steal the Flash's speed.

She continued to say that Jay and the rest of Team Flash rescued her from Zoom, and that she and Harry were brought back to Earth One. Jessie went on as Lizzie and Joan listened intently with Jay nodding at several areas. Jessie then went on to explain discovering her powers, followed by the alien invasion that crippled Earth Two's meta-human population.

Sighing as she leaned back on the couch, Jessie said that she was going to ask Harrison to help build her a breach generator so that she could go back and aid in the fight.

"I'm sorry about your father," said Joan as she rushed to Jessie, sat down next to her, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Me too," murmured Lizzie as she looked at Jessie and then at her father and wondered what she would do if anything happened to Jay. She would listen to bedtime stories, after her powers manifested, about Jay's adventures. She remembered Joan would lay in bed next to her, running her hand through her hair while Jay was sitting on the side of her bed. He would hold Lizzie's hand and tell her that it was important not to abuse her powers, that it was her responsibility to keep her normal life and superhero life separate. Most importantly, Joan and Jay would tell her that her normal life was more important than anything else.

They told Lizzie that they wanted her to have a proper childhood, and to leave the majority of the crimes to the Central City Police Department.

Back in the Present day, Lizzie watched as Jay told Jessie that he was sorry about what happened to the time-line. However, he had no regrets; except for Jessie losing Harry. Jay then turned to Lizzie and reminded her that she still had homework to finish. The young girl had a look of disappointment on her face before putting her head down towards the carpet. She got up off the couch, and then grinned when Jay asked Joan if it was alright for Jessie, if she agreed, to take Lizzie out for a patrol around the city once she was done with her homework,

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked sweetly as Jessie stifled a chuckle. She recalled doing precisely the same thing when she wanted something from her father when she was Lizzie's age, "please? I promise to get my homework, and my chores done."

"At normal speed," insisted Joan, "it's one thing to finish your homework fast, but we want you to retain what you learned, understood?"

"Okay," nodded Lizzie.

"Jessie, do you mind taking a quick look around the city with Lizzie?" asked Jay as the young woman tuned to him, "if I had my speed, trust me she wouldn't be out there... or at least I'd be showing her the ropes. But since you're the only other speedster around, and you have more experience than her, do you think you could...?"

"Yea," said Jessie before Jay could finish what he wanted to say, "I'll help her out."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried out Lizzie before she hugged Jessie, and then she hugged and kissed Jay before hugging her mother. She whispered at Joan that she'll get her homework and her chores done at normal speed before going out with Jessie. Joan stroked the back of Lizzie's head before leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead. Joan then smiled before sending Lizzie off to her room. The little girl ran off at super speed with lighting trailing behind her. She went up the stairs and then into her room before closing the door behind her and starting on her Math homework.

IN the meantime, Jessie turned to Jay and remarked that Lizzie seemed to be much faster than he was after returning from the Speed Force. She then turned to Joan and asked, sheepishly, if she was aware of the Speed Force. Joan nodded her head before saying that Jay, Harrison, Tess, and Caitlin believed that Lizzie was already connected to the Speed Force when she was born. Jay added that Lizzie had the untapped potential to be faster than any known speedster.

"Even faster than Zoom," said Jay, "I mean she's already faster than him, and has the potential to be much, much faster. But she needs to work on her technique. And well, I'll on this wheelchair and... and I can't guide her in that aspect. I can just give her theories and tell her examples of what I was able to do but it's different from showing her how I used to do things."

"So, thank you for agreeing to help her until you have to leave," said Joan.

"And I hope... I really do... that you would change your mind about leaving after sleeping on it, Jessie," said Jay softly as the young woman sat on the couch and looked away. Jay wheeled himself forward towards her while Joan shimmied closer to her. Jessie heard the rolling wheels stop, and then turned to stare at Jay before saying, with a hint of anger in her voice how he could have been so stupid.

"Dad told you about the dangers of time-travel, and..." Jessie stopped herself before closing her eyes and looking away. She took in a deep breath while Joan held her hand. Joan then leaned forward and held Jay's hand. She saw the regret in her husband's eyes at being unable to do anything to help Jessie, but she also understood Jessie's anger. Joan told herself that she'd be furious if the roles were reversed. But she also knew that what's done was already done; Jay paid the price in losing his speed but they found each other and created a family of their own. Joan knew Jay well enough to know it was a bitter-sweet moment for him as well; finally meeting someone he had known for months in the old time-line… only to hear that Jessie needed help and he was unable to do anything. But before Joan and Jay could say anything, it was Jessie who spoke first.

She apologized, saying that she was angry about what Jay did to the time-line... but glad that he finally was able to have a life where he was truly happy, "you have a beautiful wife and daughter, Barry. And... and I'm not going to ask if you can let Lizzie come back to Earth Two and help me. That's something I'd never ask... so... so that's why I want to help my dad in this time-line build a machine that would send me back. I just hope that Caitlin is able to find a way to get the nanites out of my system. Once there is a technique, hopefully she'd find a way to prevent more nanites from re-infecting me and the others."

"Jessie," said Joan gently as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "just sleep on it before you make a final decision. You have to wonder what your dad would say. I'm sure he believed that Jay would have his powers, and that all the others who existed in the previous time-line would still be here. But like you said, everything's changed. You have to think, given all this new information, would Harry want you to come back to that world."

Jay leaned forward, held Jessie's hand and then looked into her eyes. He looked at her and imagined holding onto Lizzie as a toddler. He remembered recording Lizzy's first steps while he and Joan were egging her on. Jay remembered the times that he would stay up with Joan for the early morning feedings, or the terror when Lizzie got a high fever many years ago and they had to helplessly look on as the doctor did everything they could to bring the fever down. And when the doctor did bring the fever down, Jay and Joan were trembling in fear at what just happened. Even Henry and Nora had accompanied them to the hospital that night. Jay looked away from Jessie and remembered hearing Lizzie's giggle the next day as they took her home. His heart lifted as he remembered placing Lizzie on his shoulders for her second birthday. He remembered all the times he and Joan spent with their daughter before he looked up at Jessie.

"I'm a dad, Jessie," he gently said, "I like to think I have an idea of what Harry would tell you if he knew what I did. He'd tell you to be safe. He'd say you have all this power, and that it's ultimately your choice. If I were Harry, and I knew I was about to die, I... I would have told you to save yourself. To keep yourself safe.. because you're all that matters. That's what I'd tell Lizzie. If something were to happen to me, I'd tell her to take Joan, Barry, Iris, my mom and Dad, far away from any danger."

"But..."

"I'm a dad," said Jay as Jessie looked away while Joan held onto Jessie's shoulder, "and that's what I'd tell my daughter."

"Just think about it, Jessie," said Joan as Jessie looked up at the older woman, "our Tess and Harrison would want to get to know more about you, and I'm sure they would like for you to stay. But it's your decision, and we'd understand. All we're asking is that you take some time to think."

Jessie knew that the both of them meant what they were saying. She was especially surprised by Jay's heartfelt words and leaned forward before squeezing his hands. Jessie then nodded her head before saying that she would think about it. Joan patted her shoulder before asking her if she could help in preparing dinner. Jessie nodded her head as they got up, and then hugged Jay once again. She whispered, "I'm really so happy to see you again, Barry," before heading out to the kitchen with Joan.

Jay listened to the both of them talking about him until their voices become hushed. Alone in the living room, Jay looked at all the pictures on the mantle and focused on the one that had the three of the Garrick's smiling at the camera. It was taken at the beach with a five-year-old Lizzie on Jay's shoulders while Joan wrapped her arms around his waist. Jay looked at Lizzie's ecstatic face, and then at the grin on Joan's lips before wondering what he would do if he ever lost any of them.

'Which is why we've placed Thawne in the speed dampening cell,' Jay thought to himself as he looked at more of the pictures, including one where Nora and Henry where holding onto Lizzie as a toddler, 'and he's never going to harm us again.'

It would be later that night, after a patrol with Jessie, that both Tess and Harrison would learn the truth about Jessie; all while Lizzie was playing with baby Jessica. She looked on, with Jessica grabbing Lizzie's hand and putting a finger into her mouth, as Harrison hugged Jessie tightly. His hug was soon followed by Tess who Jessie held on tight while Harrison patted Jessie's back. Lizzie saw him wipe a tear before Jessie pulled back and both Wells' fawned over the grown-up, alternate Earth, version of their daughter. It was odd to even see Jessie holding baby Jessica in her arms; the baby simply looked up at Jessie before gurgling and flailing her arms.

Sitting down at the dinner table, Jessie told Tees, Harrison and the others everything. Harrison nearly chocked when Jessie said that she already three Masters and was working on one of the PhD's when the invasion started. Jay could only chuckle as Tess slapped Harrison's back while Joan went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

The two families were spent hours having dinner and then catching up. Eventually, even Henry, Nora, and the West family came by the Garrick household to meet Jessie. Eventually, a smiling Jessie took Jay to one side and told him that she'd sleep on deciding whether to get back to Earth Two. Jay thanked her as they stood in the backyard porch looking up at the star lit sky.

it would be twelve hours later, outside the Sol System, that bursts of light brought forward multiple alien vessels. The sleek ships simply hung in space as the signal sent nearly five years ago gained strength. The commander of the lead ship ordered a probe be launched to the third planet orbiting the Sol star. He wanted to know the accurate population of the planet, the technological level, and the presence of any threats to the Thanagarians annexation of the planet for their war against the Rand.

 **Waverider, remains of the Vanishing Point Station, outside of normal space time.**

The Vanishing Point was destroyed.

Captain Rip Hunter, the leader of the group calling themselves the Legends, was piloting the ship through the time tunnels mourning the loss of one of their own. Leonard Snart, the former Captain Cold, sacrificed his own life so that the others could live. So that the Vanishing Point station could be destroyed, so that the Time Masters could not pull their strings anymore.

Once the time Masters were taken out of the equation, there was the small job of rescuing Kendra Saunders. The young woman was kidnapped by Vandal Savage and taken into the time stream, specifically to the past. It would be a while before she was rescued, and then Savage was killed while trying to detonate a weapon in three different times zones. A weapon that would have caused a temporal quake destroying everything throughout time.

The Vanishing point was gone, the Time Masters were gone, and Vandal Savage was dead.

While Captain Hunter filed in his personal quest to save his family; he did gain vengeance for their deaths. His team was complete once again as they flew into the winds of time; their new mission was to go where they were needed. However, it would be a few seconds after entering a time tunnel that the alarms throughout the ship went off. Captain Hunter stopped the ship and turned his seat around looking at the Legends who raised their harnesses and headed to the table in the middle of the large cockpit.

"Gideon!" yelled the Captain as he walked past Sara Lance and stood at the table, "what's going on?"

"Catastrophic Temporal Incursion," said Gideon as an outline of the Artificial Consciousness in the form of a face appeared over the table and looked at Captain Hunter. Gideon then showed images of destroyed buildings with winged people flying in the air on small fighters and metallic wings strapped to their backs.

"Gideon," said Sara as everyone looked at the destruction on the screen, "what year is this?"

"2021," said the disembodied voice, "the Thanagarians have started their war."

"I thought that wasn't supposed to happen until much later," asked Professor Stein, one half of the hero known as Firestorm while his counterpart, Jax, stood next to him.

"When did it begin?" asked Ray 'The Atom' Palmer while he leaned forward with his arms on the table in front of him. It was then, upon seeing a close up of the winged aliens followed by the atmospheric entry of several sleek ships nearly one thousand meters long. The ship began firing on the planet below while Earth jets and ground armour fought back. In the middle of it all, the Waverider crew saw two streaks of yellow lightning running around the city, fighting back as best they could.

"Is that Barry?" asked Ray as one of the streaks ran up the side of a building, jumped off, and then onto a smaller ship before punching out the pilots and then jumping onto another ship. It all happened in the blink of an eye while Gideon said that since it had no access to the Wellspring anymore, it had to cross-reference the events taking place with what was supposed to happen stored in her own database.

"I have discovered the origin of the anomaly," said Gideon while Captain Hunter ordered everyone back to their seats. However, before anyone could move, Gideon said that there was something wrong. She couldn't target the point in time where everything changed.

"Why?" asked Kendra.

"Unknown," Gideon replied, "timeline is in a period of intense flux, I am unable to lock onto the coordinates."

"Even if you know where the anomaly began?" asked Sara while Mick 'Heatwave' Rory simply looked on.

"Yes," answered Gideon.

"Then we go as close to the beginning of the war," said Rory with a smirk, "at least I'll get to burn some flying bird people."

Rory then looked at a frowning Kendra and Carter before saying "no offence."

"We need to head back," was all Carter could say as he turned back to Captain Hunter after frowning at Rory eating a sandwich.

"Gideon, find a way to plot a course to the origin of the temporal incursion," said Captain Hunter as he went back to his command chair while the others sat back down and strapped themselves in. The command chair then turned around and moved forward to the control panel, "in the meantime, let's pay a visit to an old friend. Next stop, Central City."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**The Garrick Household, 0700 hours, ten minutes until zero hour.**

Lizzie yawned while picking up her school bag as Joan was slipping on her suit before reaching for, and picking up the briefcase that lay on the table next to the couch. She swung her bag over the shoulder as Jessie walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand and with Jay close behind her. He told Jessie that they'll be able to drop her off at STAR Labs before heading off to work. It was just then that a bus horn blared from the street outside, and Joan told Lizzie that she was going to be late for school.

Jessie chuckled as she recalled asking them earlier in the morning when they were having break why they didn't have Lizzie simply run all the way to school. Their answer was something she expected her own father would have said if she had powers at Lizzie's age; Jay and Joan wanted Lizzie to have as normal of a childhood as possible. As Joan opened the front door, Jessie dashed to the kitchen at super speed and cleaned the dishes before meeting them in the foyer.

"Ready," she replied to Jay smiling at her.

Hand in hand, Lizzie and Joan were the first to head out as they rushed down the gentle slope of the ramp to the cobblestone walkway. They passed Jay's van parked on the driveway as Joan held Lizzie's hand while they headed to the school bus waiting near the sidewalk. It was then that Joan noticed a dark green sedan pull up on the other side of the street before an older man, a dark-skinned young man, a man in a brown overcoat, a man in slacks and a white buttoned up shirt, followed by a blond woman exited and looked around before the older man pointed at the house.

Joan stopped just as she and Lizzie reached the bus and asked the group of strangers if she could help them find someone while the door behind them shut. Before the older man could say anything, the young man tapped his shoulder while the others looked on in stunned silence behind Joan. The blare of the school bus's horn got everyone beck to their senses with Joan shaking her head and then turning to Lizzie. She gave the little girl a kiss while the stunned newcomers looked at the stunned face of the man in the wheelchair heading down the ramp with a surprised Jessie.

Joan then turned to look at Jay wheeling towards them, and shook his head at his wife. He then told the newcomers to wait for a moment. He wheeled to Joan's side and hugged Lizzie who whispered if everything was alright.

"Yea," answered Jay before kissing his daughter's cheek, "I'll see you in the afternoon, Peanut."

"Bye daddy, bye mommy," said Lizzie waving at them while the newcomers looked even more surprised at this development with the one in the overcoat whispering that the girl must be the Flash they had seen the hologram in the Waverider. Lizzie then waved to Jessie before looking at the newcomers, and then heading up the bus. Lizzie took her seat next to Kate, her best friend, and waved to Joan and Jay who waved back while the Bus moved off. Once the bus was a few houses down and had turned to another street, Jay turned to the newcomers and gave a small smile.

"Barry?" asked the dark-skinned young man, "Jessie?"

"Hi Jax, Professor, Sara, Ray," nodded Jay before introducing his wife.

"We suspected," said the Professor as he shook Joan's hand while Jay introduced the newcomers.

"Professor Stein and Jax?" asked Joan in surprise before looking at Jay who nodded his head, and was then introduced to Captain Hunter. And Jay could see, as he shook the man's hand, that he wasn't happy.

"Firestorm," said Jay.

"And you must be the White Canary," said Joan while shaking Sara's hand. Jessie approached Jax and hugged him, whispering that is was good to see him once again. While the two of them started to catch up on what's been happening, Jay introduced Ray to Joan before asking the group what they were doing back.

"Jay told me that you were travelling through time chasing some guy named Vandal Savage?" asked Joan.

"I'll call Kendra and Carter, tell him our first hunch was right, we found the real Barry Allen," said Jax as he took out a phone and headed to one side with Jessie.

Stein nodded his head at Jax while Sara told Jay that they took care of Savage, and that he wouldn't be hurting Kendra and Carter anymore. Jay, surprised, asked if Kendra and Carter were still alive since the ones he knew were already dead in this time-line.

"Look, Mr. Allen," said Captain Hunter before taking a deep breath, "Barry, the reason we're here is that you caused a major aberration to the time-line. It's so bad that we can't use the Waverider to go back and change it. I… what did you do? And why are you in the wheelchair? And…"

"How about the three of you come with me to work, we can talk then," said Jay when Captain Hunter interrupted him and said that they needed to change the time-line to what it used to be as soon as possible. There was an uncomfortable silence between the group on the front lawn of the Garrick residence while birds chirped overhead and a breeze brushed past the branches of the trees. A few seconds later, Jay said only one word.

"No."

"Barry, I…." said Sara before frowning at the determined Captain Hunter.

"My name's Jay, Sara," was the reply while Joan looked away while placing her hand on Jay's shoulder, "I…"

"Whatever you did, Barry… or Jay, or whatever you're calling yourself," said Captain Hunter while Ray was trying to interfere, "the Waverider showed us an attack by a race of aliens called the Thanagarians. This attack is happening centuries earlier than it was meant to… it's coming soon, Jay. And it's all because you did something to the timeline. What did you do?"

"I saved my mother's life," hissed Jay leaning forward. The Captain looked away and thought about the deaths of his own family and the fact that he couldn't do anything to save them while Jay continued to speak, "and this is the happiest I've ever been in my life. I changed the timeline and got a family. I have a wife, a daughter, my parents are still alive… what else could I ever ask for. These aliens? Let them come… the Flash and Jessie will take care of them and…"

"We saw the two Flashes fight a losing battle, Barry," said Sara who continued to talk about the nightmare they had seen while the Thanagarians probe orbiting Earth was sending the lead ship data on the population. The Commander on the lead vessel was impressed at learning that there were more than eight billion people on the planet.

'A suitable labour force for our war effort against the Rand,' the commander thought while more data streamed in on the military capabilities of the planet. Data included the sites of their communication satellites, both civilian and military; missile silos, energy production facilities, and command of control locations based on encrypted and scrambled signals from locations such as NORAD. The probe traced those signals and sent back data on a target list from all over the globe. The probe also picked up exotic energy waves that seemed to be in a charging cycle in one particular city. Unknown to the Commander, it was STAR Labs testing the particle accelerator that was giving off this particular energy wave. The Commander recognized the energy signature as that of the Rand. However, he surmised from the data gathered by the probe that the energy was being produced in a smaller scale; he could see that the rest of the planet was in a primitive state of development.

He gave the order for two ships to target the orbiting satellites, while the others targeting the military targets on the planet's surface; including the missile silos, and the energy production facilities. He was going to annex the planet for Thanagar, but he needed the people defenceless.

"Jump," ordered the commander, "and begin the attack."

Back on the surface, just as the Thanagarian ships jumping into orbit, Joan was asking the Captain if she really thought that the Barry they knew would kill his own family again.

"I'm sorry. But you weren't supposed to even exist," said Captain Hunter while Joan looked over at Jay. The Captain was trying to keep to the back of mind how his own family must have felt when Savage killed them, and he knew he was asking the same of Jay. There was a part of him that hated himself for even suggesting it, but he knew that the time-line was in grave danger while sensing the others giving him the evil eye before he continued, "I'm sorry… I really am… but… but…"

"You lost Laurel, Sara," said Jay as he held on to Joan's hand, "so you know how it feels to lose a family member. Now imagine how I feel when you guys come to my house and tell me I have to somehow make sure my family dies; my mom and dad will die, Joan will die, Lizzie will die. Just imagine. I have to watch my mom die again… I have to watch my dad die again. No. That is not happening."

"And I think everyone's forgetting the fact that Barry can't walk," said Jax nodding at the wheelchair in an attempt to somehow change the topic away from murdering Jay's family, "and if the aliens attack? Well, they've got Firestorm, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, the White Canary, Heatwave, the Atom, and the Waverider to go up against. We saw his daughter and Jessie fighting alone, but now they have us. We can…"

"We have already extrapolated our involvement in the coming war," said the Captain, "remember? All of us die. It's not enough.. we're not enough."

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking and looked up at the sound of multiple 'booms' piercing the air. They saw multiple explosions high in the sky followed by bursts of red light moving towards the ground. Everyone was stunned at the explosions on the distance causing massive fireballs to rise into the sky where the light landed while the ground trembled.

"It's begun," whispered Sara while Jay told Jessie to check it out. Jessie nodded her head, changed into her costume and, at the same time, ran towards the explosion while Stein and Jax said they needed to play their part. They said that Gideon showed them a possible future, so it was up to them to change it by working harder than ever to repel this attacking force. Joan watching in amazement as Stein and Jax held each other's hand and, in a whirlwind of fire, they formed in to one man; Firestorm.

"Go," Jay said before Firestorm flew of as the neighbours rushed out to the sounds of more explosions and loudly wondered what was going on. Jay looked around and heard people saying that they weren't getting any news since there was no power.

"Captain," said Jay, "we can stop this, and…"

"I've seen the future, Mr. Allen," he whispered while shaking her head, "there are some part of the future you cannot change. Trust me, I know. I'm sorry, but you may have doomed all of us."

While Sara was staring that the explosions in the distance, Joan bent on one knee and hugged Jay She whispered that none of this was his fault. Jay lay his chin on her shoulder and whispered that it was… that the Captain was right. He was the one who changed time, and this was time reacting back again, "I'll take the blame, but I have no regrets Joan."

Sara overheard their soft voices as Joan said she loved Jay, and Jay returned the compliment. She felt for Jay and understood why he wanted to change the timeline especially after telling them everything that happened with Zoom. She knew that she wanted to have Laurel back in her life, and would have done anything to save her… but it was the Captain who convinced her that bringing her back would bring about unintended consequences that would have caused both sisters to die. the time-line. Sara was about to say something when she felt a tingling sensation going up and down her spine. She felt danger coming at them, but she had no idea from where when she was roughly pushed aside by a blur and red lightning.

'A speedster,' thought Sara a she rolled on the grass before getting to her feet. She saw Joan and the others thrown to the grass by a blur, and then Barry picked up by the collar of his shirt. The blur slowly coalesced and Sara saw a man in yellow with red eyes glaring at Jay. She saw that Jay was shocked at who he was looking at while struggling to break free from the man's grip.

"Jay!" yelled Joan reaching out for her husband while the neighbours ran panicking, some saying the Flash had gone insane.

"You will watch me kill your wife and daughter, Flash," hissed the man as Sara and Ray got up and was prepared make a move. But before she could do anything, the man in yellow, Jay, and Joan were taken away in a trail of red lightning. They were about to head back to the Waverider after a few minutes when a bleeding and enraged Jessie stopped in front of them and demanded to know where 'he' went.

 **STAR Labs, three minutes earlier.**

Thawne woke up ten minutes ago, and smiled at the plastic case he found himself in. He slowly got to his feet and stared at the camera in the corner while listening to the gentle hum all around him. Thawne said that Barry and the others were stupid if they thought a plastic cage could stop him before he tried to run. He intended to phase through the prison, but instead he found he wasn't able to run at super-speed much less vibrate his body as super-speed. Thawne was surprised for just a second before breaking out in laughter. He looked at the camera and mocked at the people staring back at him that they did a good job in using a dampening field to cut him from the speed force.

"But it's only a stop gap!" yelled Thawne, "I'll get used to it, and when I do… I'll kill each and every one of you. Barry? And I mean the Barry from this time-line, if you're watching this, I know you're not the one I'm looking for but you'll still do. I'll kill you, and then I'll kill Iris. I know the friends you have from the other time-line, and while they're not the ones I want as well…. Well… they'll still die."

"Try it, loser," said Cisco's voice over the speakers, "we're constantly monitoring your connection to the Speed Force, if there's any change, the system automatically adjusts the field to compensate. It's faster than you can ever be because… well… it was created specifically for you and tested on a friend. We know it works You'll be in the cell until you die."

"We'll see," said the Reverse-Flash, "we'll see."

Thawn then walked to a corner and sat dawn leaning against the wall. He knew that while he may have been unconscious, Gideon was still active. He whispered asking Gideon to give him any information on the new Flash. Gideon, who was really still active, told Thawne that she overheard who the Flash really was, and that she had found an address for her parents; Jay and Joan Garrick. Thawne smiled when Gideon, who was communicating without her visual interface, spoke directly into the chip in his brain and explained that the Flash's real name was Lizzie Garrick, and that Jay Garrick looked exactly like Barry.

"Can you get me out?"

"I cannot, Professor," whispered Gideon.

"Well, then, I supposed we'll be here for a little while."

A 'little while' lasted for ten minutes when the entire building shook. Thawne got up to his feet with a look of worry for his own wellbeing when he heard the sounds of explosions and more 'boom' sounds. The power to the cell was suddenly cut as the lights went off, and a smiled appeared on his face. Thawne felt the Speed Force connecting every cell in his body before he vibrated his body and then ran through the case and through the solid walls. He was running, while concrete was collapsing all around him. He didn't know what was going on, but he did see Cisco's body being covered very slowly in a massive explosion. He smiled and ran through the building at super speed before encountering Harrison who was screaming while he tried to use his arms to cover himself as a large concrete block was falling on him. Thawne grinned when he looked back and saw Jessie following him towards Harrison.

"No!" yelled Jessie as she tried to run faster than ever. But Thawne was faster still as he snapped Harrisons neck before moving on. Jessie knew she couldn't stop to help the dead Harrison, so with tears in her eyes, she tried to catch up to the faster Thawne while Firestorm was getting people away from the burning and collapsing STAR Labs. She followed Thawne while time slowed down even more as he then murdered Barry and several other scientists before heading out of the building. He then made a sudden one eighty turn as Jessie phased through the side of the building enraged. Thawne then grabbed her at super speed, and pivoted his body… swinging Jessie into the air towards Firestorm who was basically holding still in the air. Jessie hit the superhero at high speed, the both of them falling on the ground hard while panicked people ran away from the destruction of STAR labs.

Jessie groaned as she rolled off Firestorm who was rolling to one side while grabbing the side of his ribs where Jessie was thrown into him. She got to her knee and watched the Reverse Flash running into the distance before she turned to Firestorm. She rushed to him and reached down feeling his side. When he winced and screamed in pain, Jessie, having just seen Harrison die, told him with a cracked voice that his ribs were broken.

"Waverider… Waverider can… can fix me up," said Firestorm as he tried to stop himself from screaming.

"Tell me where it is," said Jessie before running with him at super speed to the ship which was cloaked nearby. The surprised Jessie watched as the door to the ship opened and a ramp was lowered before she could take him up into the ship. While Jessie, having met Heatwave who immediately hit on her, took Firestorm to the medical bay. IN the meantime Sara, Ray, and Captain Hunter could only stare at Thawne's lightning after he took Jay and Joan.

"Get back to the Waverider," said Captain Hunter who was still feeling angry at himself and at Jay; at himself for forgetting that he knew how Jay must have felt when he said that Joan and Lizzie would have to die But then, the Captain also knew it was Jay's fault for causing this whole situation.

"We need to stop this, somehow," said Sara.

It was that there was a whoosh sound, and Jessie super-sped to them in costume with yellow lightning trailing behind.

"Where is he?" demanded Jessie.

"Thawne killed Barry," she continued, "the other Barry… the Barry that belongs to this time-line."

"Damn it," said Captain Hunter, "if we can't reset this time-line, everyone who died will stay dead."

"Where's Thawne?" asked Jessie, "I neeed to…"

"Thawne took Barry and his wife," said Sara as Jessie's heart raced while she asked which direction they had gone. Once they told her, the Captain asked that Jessie take them to the Waverider before heading for Thawne. He told her that while Jay caused this mess, they wanted to at least try and save the world while trying to find a way to change the time-line without causing the deaths of Joan and Lizzie.

Jessie nodded her head before taking them to the Waverider, and then dashed at super speed towards the end of the street.

 **Four blocks from the Garrick house, five minutes after Lizzie left her home.**

While the Legend's were brought to the Waverider, Lizzie's bus had left the neighbourhood, and was heading towards shelter at top speed. It was only a minute ago, that they heard the explosion and felt the ground tremble. The driver watched the rear-view mirror at the fireball and columns of black smoke rising into the air from a distance. His first job was to make sure the children were safe, so he headed straight for the school instead of making any other stops along the way. While he was staring at the road, Lizzie was staring at the black column of smoke while sitting next to her best friend, Kate… and with the object of her crush seated just four seats down with one of the cheerleaders. She knew she passed her other best friends, Brendan's house a few seconds ago, and hoped that he was going to be safe as he was pushed back into the house by his parents.

Lizzie knew that people were going to be hurt, so she was prepared to rush out of the bus, and then phase through the rear to help if she could. But she then remembered that Jessie would be on the case, and that the older speedster promised to call her if she was needed while the little girl was in school. But it was that moment of hesitation that led to her seeing a blur rush past the bus. Lizzie looked on stunned as she locked eyes with the yellow suited man who was carrying her mother and father by their collars in each hand.

"Mommy, daddy," she whispered before falling off the seat, as did most of the other students, when the driver slammed on the brakes. Lizzie quickly got up to her feet before helping Kate up while looking out the front windshield at Thawne holding up both Joan and Jay up by their collars.

"Flash!" yelled Thawne after the driver opened the door and was getting down the bus while yelling curses at the yellow suited man. Lizzie yelled at the driver to not to go out of the bus, but it was too late as the children screamed when Jay and Joan where thrown to one side, and the driver, who had just exited the bus had his head snapped with a sickening crack. They watched him falling dead on the ground while Thawn ran back to the front of the bus while the children screamed. Thawn then started to kick Jay in the abdomen while yelling for the Flash to exit the bus.

"You know who you…." Thawne was interrupted as the suited Joan got up and jumped into his back. She was holding on for dear life while telling the Flash not to leave the bus or else she was going to be grounded. Joan was screaming while punching the side of Thawne's head. At the same time, she was watching her husband lying helplessly on the ground while holding on tight to Thawne moving at high speed before she was slammed into the bus. Releasing a scream as she fell onto the ground, Thawn picked her up by the collar and slammed her against the windshield again while pulling back a hand.

Joan opened her eyes wide, as did the helpless Jay, when Thawne's hand started to vibrate.

Enraged, Lizzie ran, with lightning behind her towards the windshield, and phased her body. She went through the glass, and through Joan's body. She solidified her fist just before reaching Thawne's yellow suit. The impact pushed him off Joan, the momentum of her speed pushing Lizzie and Thawne several feet away from Joan who fell to the ground while Kate looked on at the spot where Lizzie once stood, and was now rolling on the street off Thawne while lightning crackling on her body.

"Lizzie? You're the Flash," she whispered as Joan, who was limping up the stairs, ushered everyone out of the bus and told them to run into one of the nearby houses that lined the side of the street. In the meantime, Lizzie and Thawne were fighting at super-speed, with lightening crackling around them viciously, with the little girl being far more agile and landing more blows to the villain. However, Thawne was far more experienced and he started to catch up to Lizzie in terms of speed. In a few seconds, Thawne had the upper hand. He had punched Lizzie numerous times as Kate, the last one to leave the bus, was pushed away by Joan, telling her to run. That Lizzie was going to be alright.

"Joan!" yelled Jay. Joan barked at Kate to get out of there before turning around to see Thawne slamming Lizzie into the street. It was just then that larger alien ships entered the atmosphere, the entry of the vessels turning the skies red as if they were on fire. Joan looked up at the ships and then watched smaller ships being released from the larger ones as planes form the US Air Force buzzed overhead and started firing on the alien ships.

Joan shook her head and then rushed to her injured daughter who was groaning in pain before looking at Jay crawling towards them. Joan cradled a bleeding and bruised Lizzie in her arms as the little girl slowly opened her eyes and whispered that she could still fight. Joan looked at her daughter's torn jeans and partly ripped shirt which were covered in blood before looking up at the approaching Thawne who was bleeding as well from the side of his mouth and nose.

"She's only a child!" yelled Joan while Thawne shook his head before turning his head and dashed towards Jay who was almost with his family. He kicked him hard in the abdomen, launching Jay into the air as Joan screamed while watching her husband crash through the bus windscreen and land in the back row of seats.

"When she dies," said the Reverse-flash into the buss as he watched Jay fall onto the floor bleeding, "I'll head into the Speed Force and come out in my own time. I'll be saved from the changes in the timeline, and.. and I'll be the hero when I beat these aliens in the future. With the Flash gone… I'll be my own man… no more living under his or her shadow. No more being the reverse, I'll do what has to be done to be the man he.. or she… could never be. I will become the embodiment of the Flash and everyone will bow to me!"

"Oh shut up," said Jessie as she punched Thawne across his jaw. Joan watched at Jessie viciously start to fight Thawne, but quickly Thawne gained the upper hand once again and started to viciously beat Jessie while laughing. In the distance, they could see the Waverider battling the aliens with Firestorm, Atom, and the two Hawks in the air fighting just as Jessie was thrown through the window of another house. She then ran through the door and back to the street outside, but Thawne was ready for her as he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground next to Joan who was still cradling her daughter. He then laughed before running into the bus, and throwing an injured Jay through the shattered windshield to the outside. Thawne then ran back out as Jay fell close to Joan and Lizzie, the both of whom watched who watched Jay slam onto the ground. Lizzie, waiting for her wounds to heal, wanted to move with Joan towards her father as he stared at Thawne who was standing still with a grin on his face.

"Barry Allen," said Thawne, "a father, and a husband. And not married to Iris… amazing. In case you're wondering how I found your daughter so easily? Well, I'll tell you before I kill all of you. Gideon's been giving me directions since she's tapped the traffic camera's, including the one we passed a block back. That, combined with facial recognition from the picture in your daughter's school records, and it was so easy. Two generations of Flashes from the same family gone with a single stroke."

Thawne the glanced and nodded over at Jessie who was groaning on the street and pratically laughed while saying, "And I'll be killing this one too."

"Now, Barry," said Thawne turning to Jay, "you will watch your family die. First your daughter, and then your wife, and then this Jessie Quick."

"No," Jay whispered while Thawne stared at Lizzie and Joan while he looked on helplessly, "please, Thawne, no."

With a maniacal grin, Thawne rushed forward towards Lizzie who was already placing her arm around her mother's shoulder. Thawne knew that she was still weakened from the injuries he caused, so he pulled back hi arm… vibrating it… ready to strike it into the heart of the little girl. It would kill her, and he would pushed on through until he also killed the mother.

And it would leave the helpless Jay heartbroken before Thawne would move on to killing Jessie.

 **Heart of the Speed Force.**

Time stood still as a red uniformed figure stared at the situation in the real world.

"We know what you are thinking," said a voice as the figure nodded his head, "you believe since you are Barry Allen's power, you have the right to return to him despite he initially placed the entire timeline in danger. This is his punishment for daring to change what is the natural order of the universe."

"I know," said the figure, the very personification of Barry's speed taken away from him after he travelled to the past and saved his mother, "but it is not the punishment that should be faced by his wife and daughter."

"We can sense your feelings towards them," said a cacophony of voices consisting of men, women, and children… all voices belonging to dead speedsters from the multiverse who made up the Speed Force itself, "you see them as if they are your own. However, they are not."

"I've seen Lizzie grow up," said the figure as he looked at the fear in Lizzie's eyes, "I was there when Barry Allen married Joan Williams… I was there when their souls were united as one to form the girl. She could be one of our greatest creations. A child born from one who a very strong connection to the speed force. She has the potential to be the greatest of any of us… can you not sense it?"

"That is all she has… a potential." The voices said out loud.

"A potential that needs to have a chance to be realised. She must live… as should her mother."

"You realize," said a gentle female voice out of the ether, "that the poison running through this Barry Allen's blood stream is killing him over time. If he receives his powers again, he will not live for long. Perhaps twenty minutes. Slightly more if he can hold out."

"That is all he needs to stop this madness," said the figure, "and I believe he will save those important to him. I believe he will know what he must do."

"Without the support of her father, the girl could become one of either two things; one of the great heroes of legend, or one of the greatest villains. She can be a force for good, or an evil so powerful that Barry Allen would have to trap his own daughter into the Speed Force itself. You have seen every potential future as well… you know this."

"I believe that Joan Garrick will prevent the evil from taking hold," said the figure in the red suit as he watched Lizzie, "Lizzie will be alive and with her mother. I believe Lizzie will live to the legacy of her father. The legacy that Jay Garrick will be leaving her. And she has the strongest connection to the Speed Force, it's where Jay would reside after his death. And he… we, will guide her through that connection. She will not become the Great Evil."

"Then go to him, go to Jay," said the gentle voice as the figure closed his eyes, "be the lightning."

 **The real world. Now.**

The Hawks, Atom and the recovered Firestorm were avoiding plasma blasts while weaving in and out as the Waverider, piloted by Sara, with Captain Hunter and Heatwave manning the weapons, shot back at the invaders. Heatwave then asked if anyone had seen the Flash.

"Not yet, but…. What the frack?" asked Sara as the sky suddenly started to get cloudy. Once the red sky was covered, even Thawne had to stop and look up. He was wondering what was going on when the skies rumbled and a bright yellow bolt of lightning shot out.

"No!" he yelled before turning around to slam his vibrating hand into Lizzie's chest when the lightning struck Jay. The man screamed in pain while the yellow energy crackled on the surface of the street towards Jessie and Lizzie. The energy crackled over their bodies and healed their wounds while repairing Jessie's uniform. As for Lizzie, a stunned Joan watched as her daughter's wounds healed up instantly while her clothes changed to an updated version of her uniform; it was a much darker shade of red with a bright yellow lightning bolt on her chest. There was a bit of the lighting that struck at Thawne from Jay, that threw him screaming in pain to one side.

However, the majority of the lightning had hit Jay. When watching, her husband moving from the corner of her eyes, Joan turned to Jay and saw him with yellow energy crackling over a red uniform as he slowly was getting to his knees. He looked at his hands in surprise before up at Joan while on his knees.

"How?" asked Joan while Lizzie shot up and hugged her mother, while looking at her father as Jessie was slowly getting to her feet once again.

"The Speed Force.. my power it.. it came back but…"

"Daddy?" asked Lizzie as she stood up to her feet and approached her father while the clouds cleared away. However, the battle was continuing. It was then that the Hawks, Firestorm, and Atom landed in front of the group while the Waverider flew overhead firing at the small ships that followed it. The ships were being destroyed before it landed in the middle of the street a meter away from the bus.

"Barry?" asked Kendra as Jay continued to be on his knees as he took off his cowl.

"Hi, peanut," said Jay as Lizzie hugged him while he nodded at Kendra and the others, to be joined by Joan as the both of them teared up while the Waverider extended her shields to cover the bus. At the same time, the aliens concentrated their weapons fire at the ship.

Barry pulled back and looked at Lizzie before kissing Joan.

"Eww," said Lizzie looking away while the others were nervously looking around. When he was done, and pulled back from the kiss, Jay said that he had no regrets changing the timeline.

"I love the both of you," said Jay cupping Joan's cheeks before placing a hand on Lizzie's cheek and leaning forward until their forehead's were touching. Then, like when she was a toddler, Jay kissed the top of her nose before looking into his daughter's eyes, "but changing the timeline caused this to invasion to happen. I need to fix things, and I know how."

"Mr. Allen," said Captain Hunter as he ran up to the group, "I… I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I lost my family to Savage, and I should have been more understanding. But there's a need to reset what you did to the timeline because.. well… this is what happened. This is time reacting. I have a way I can save your family… I can…"

"I was going to ask the same thing, Captain," said Jay as he stood up, "I'm dying. Faster than before. I can feel the V-9 degrading my body. The only thing helping me along is the Speed Force."

"We have medicines for most poisons, Mr. Allen," said Captain Hunter shaking while Lizzie's bottom lip was trembling at the thought of losing her father, "unfortunately, the velocity drugs are not among those."

"Thank you," nodded Jay before turning to his wife who was holding onto their daughter with tears in her eyes, "Joan, I have to go."

"Jay," said Joan, "what are you…"

"Daddy?" said Lizzie as tears gathered in her eyes while Joan, and then Jay, held on to her.

"Take Joan, my dad, my mom, Jessie, baby Jessica, Harrison and Tess Wells with you," asked Barry while he looked at Captain Hunter, "please."

"Barry, dad's dead on this Earth," said Jessie before Jay closed his eyes and apologized while Thawne was groaning out loud.

"And me, daddy? Daddy, don't leave us," asked Lizzie as more firepower was focused on the extended shields while Heatwave and Sara was calling out form the Waverider telling them that the ship couldn't handle much more.

"Stop me," said Jay at his daughter, "stop me in the past from saving your grandma. I know I told you not to play with the time-line, that was the first rule I taught you. But this time, we have to change it, Lizzie. Stopping the past me would wipe out this future while the others are safe. I think Captain Hunter's thinking the same as me. Basically, once they're outside this timeline, everyone will be safe. Then you have to save the world. After you stop me.. the other me… the past me, run into the speed force. It'll protect you from the changes to the timeline. Everything will reset to how it was supposed to be. Remember the breaches you used to avoid? Well, I need you to enter a breach now and then close your eyes and just sense for me. You'll know, Peanut. You'll know when to save everyone."

"To prevent changes to the timeline from affecting us," said Captain Hunter, "I'll have to take the ship to the remains of the vanishing point. It's the only area that's outside time and space."

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Kendra while he watched Lizzie holding onto Jay, and remembered having watched the death of her son when they first began this quest for Savage.

"Ten minutes at full power,' said the Captain, "but the more we use our shields, the less power we'll have. We need to go now."

"Jessie," said Jay, "you need to get…"

"On my way,' said Jessie before she ran Jay then turned to Lizzie who was still holding onto him and asked her to get Henry and Nora. But before he could say anything else, Thawne was on his feet and growling at them.

"Barry!" yelled Thawne as he ran towards them.

"Run, Lizzie, run," said Jay before he sped towards Thawne after kissing his wife for one more time. For the first time, Lizzie saw her father using his own speed. She could see him fighting against his arch-enemy to a stalemate. Suddenly, Jay grabbed Thawne's arm and ran away from them just as more ships entered the atmosphere while Earth planes were being shot down all over the world. Lizzie watched as Jay opened a breach and ran inside. Once it closed, Lizzie released a sob while she was being held by her tearful mother. The two of them looked at each other for a second before Lizzie ran as fast as she could. Her first job was getting Henry, who was with a few doctors attending to injured patients. She then headed for the Allen house where Nora was sitting on a couch in terror. Lizzie grabbed her and then headed back to the meeting point.

"Lizzie?" asked Henry finding himself with his wife, Joan, and strangers confused as Jessie brought back a terrified Tess and baby Jessica, "what's going on? Who are these people and.. and where's Jay? Barry? What's going on?"

"Henry," said Joan shaking her head as tears went down her cheeks. Nora brought her hands over her mouth while Captain Hunt said that if they were going to reset the timeline, then they needed to go now.

"Reset… what?" asked Henry as he looked around, "where's Jay? Where's Barry and…"

"I… I'll explain everything, Henry," said Joan while she watched the Captain taking Lizzie to one side and then reaching into his coat and handing her a device. He then walked to Henry and said that he'll explain everything that happened before ushering them to the ship which Henry, Nora, and Tess had missed thanks to the confusion of all the events taking place amongst them.

"Henry, Nora," said Joan, "go. I.. I'll be right behind you."

"But… Lizzie?" asked Nora as she noticed the little girl wasn't following them.

"I'll see you soon, Grandma," said Lizzie as Joan went on one knee and hugged her daughter with the shield continuing to flare. Outside the dome, the city was being ravaged as more Earth fighters were launching missiles at the larger ships. Nora and Henry were then taken by the arm by Captain Hunter, the two of them and Tess confused about what was happening. In the meantime, Lizzie and Joan hugged each other as their world crashed around them… the young Flash already having tears streaming down her face as she thought about what was about to happen. The realization finally crashing around her that the world she knew was ending.

"Stay with me, mommy," pleaded the little girl while choking back a sob, "please stay with me. I.. I can carry you. Daddy tight me the faster I go, the stronger I get and.. and I can carry you. Please, mommy. Please. I don't want to be alone."

Joan parted and the two of them looked into each other's crying faces. Joan then stood up while wiping her tears, and held onto her daughters hand before turning and screaming at Captain Hunter. The scruffy bearded man turned around just as they reach the Waverider and heard Joan yell that she was going to be accompanying Lizzie.

"Joan!" yelled Nora, "why.. what are you doing, and…"

"Henry, Nora!" yelled Joan, "I'll explain everything once the time stream has been reset! Now go! Go!"

Captain Hunter rushed up the ramp while Ray and Carter were pulling them into the ship. Just before getting on board, the Captain turned and looked at Joan and Lizzie as they held hands tightly as more ships fired on the shield. Giving a small smile as he recalled the device he gave Lizzie to contact the Waverider once the timeline was reset, the man headed back into the ship and closed the ramp behind him.

"Get everyone situated," he ordered before running to the cockpit.

"Jess," asked Tess carrying the baby, "where.. where's.."

"I'm sorry, mom," said Jessie as tears gathered, "dad… dad died."

"No," said Tess as she collapsed on both knees while holding the baby. They felt the Waverider shake as it rose into the air with Jessie hugging her crying mother. Nora and Henry just held on to each other for dear life as Professor Stein approached them and said that he was a friend of Barry's. And that everything was going to be alright.

"Please," said Nora, "where's Barry? Where's Jay?"

"Barry's dead, MRs. Allen," said Jessie holding back a sob as the Waverider flew in the air while Lizzie took Joan away from an explosion caused by a pulse blast hitting a gas line. The massive explosion destroyed everything, including all the houses that lined the street. As the Waverider entered the time stream, it set off for the Vanishing Point – all the while Nora released a sob as Henry held on to his wife with Jessie explaining what happened. She said that Jay got his powers back, but it was going to kill him because of the Velocity Nine. That to save everyone, he was taking Thawne out of the equation while Lizzie and Joan prevented his younger self from interfering in Nora's death.

"We're going to a place outside the normal flow of time," said Dr. Stein, "it's so that when the timeline has been reset, all of you will still exist."

"But… but Lizzie and Joan?" asked Henry shaking his head while doing his best to keep calm.

"Before Mrs Allen dies," said Jax, "Lizzie has to get herself, Joan, and Barry into the Speed Force. It'll prevent them from being erased out of time."

"Oh God," whispered Nora as she grabbed her chest, "Henry… I…"

"Nora?!" yelled Henry as Nora lay nearly collapsed, "Nora!"

"The medbay," cried Kendra as Jessie, who remembered the way to the medbay after having brought Jax there earlier, took Nora out of Henry's hands and ran through the hallways. In the meantime, Henry and the others were running behind while Jessie, having reached the medbay, placed Nora on a bed.

"Come on, Mrs. Allen," said Jessie as she stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands. Gideon started life saving procedures on Nora who just had a heart attack when Henry was the first to rush in, followed by Tess and the others. Henry wanted to be close to his wife, he wanted to do something, but Sara told the man to let Gideon to take care of her.

While the ship was heading for the Vanishing Point, Jay was fighting Thawne throughout the past and the future. The two of them fought viciously until Jay thought he had the upper hand. And he did…. The Reverse Flash lay at his feet with him holding a sword over his chest while a vibrating foot was holding him down.

"I see you found… found Excalibur, pulled it out of the stone," said Thawne as he panted while looking at the ancient sword and then at Jay while surrounded by foliage all around them, "what will you do now, Flash?"

"Kill you," said Jay as he lowered the sword until it was just hovering over Thawne's heart, "you threatened my daughter, my wife, my friends, and…. Argh!"

Jay stumbled back in pain and dropped the sword on the grass. He stumbled back even more while screaming in pain as orange electricity was crackling along his body. The man knew that his time was almost up as he stared at the sword, and then at Thawne who was slowly getting up to his feet while Jay crouched down and doubled over.

And then he screamed in pain.

"We were always destined to fight," said Thawne as Jay looked up at him with gritted teeth, "we fought through time, and.. and even when I thought I won… you find a way to beat me."

"Always," said Jay.

"Look at you, Flash," said Thawne while he was panting, "you're pathetic. So many fights between you and me, and… and it could have gone on for all time. I tried… I tried to be like you. To be heroic. But no… I find out during my first time-travel experience that you and I are meant to be enemies. You beat me all the time… any heroic thing I do would always be shadowed by you. So what the hell? I'll be the ultimate villain as I'm destined to be."

"You…"

"Shhh…" said Thawne, "I'm going to take you off the board. I'm going to make it so that you can never overshadow me. I will be the fastest man alive. And you…. you will never become the Flash because you will never get the chance."

Jay knew what was about to happen. He expected it. Time was looping on itself as Thawne ran into a breach, and Jay fought through the intense pain through will alone as he sped into the breach after Thawne. As he ran after Thawne, Jay remembered his wife and daughter. They were always on his mind… ever present as he ran… pushing him to catch Thawne. But he knew he couldn't. Jay always knew what he needed to do when he pushed Thawne into the Speed Force after leaving Lizzie and Joan's side; he had to infuriate Thawne to the point that he'll believe the only way to stop their feud was to kill Jay, or rather Barry, when he was a child.

'This loop needs to be closed,' thought Jay as he and Thawne exited the breach and ran into the old Allen house. He fought Thawne around his mother who was screaming in fear. Jay watched the woman, and his heart broke at the knowledge that she would die.

And he was going to be responsible.

But there was another part of him that said Nora was still alive, the other Nora and Henry were still alive.. and all that needed to be done was for time to reset. Jay then heard young Barry screaming for his mother and he saw Henry running up to Barry. Jay then saw a door opening, and a younger Flash peeking out at the nightmare that was about to enfold. Jay stopped just for a few seconds and shook his head at his younger self while waving his hand. Jay signalled at him to not interfere in what was about to happen.

And Jay's heart broke when he battled Thawne once again around his mother. He felt a cut on his arm from Thawne, and looked back at the spatter that landed on the wall. A spatter that Joe West would later find thanks to Cisco.

"Run, Barry! Run!" yelled Henry while holding onto Jay's younger self. Jay knew this was it, that was the signal.

He then zoomed past Nora, and grabbed his younger self in super speed before running out of the house. As he got down the stairs, Jay chocked back a sob as, to his surprise, Lizzie came running to the walkway with Joan by her side. He ran past them… his eyes locked to the red eyes of Lizzie before saying that he loved the both of them.

Leaving his younger self twenty blocks away, Jay opened a breach and ran into it.

He was determined to see his family for one last time.

Back outside the Allen house, Lizzie looked at her mother and said that Jay was the one who ran past them. They then turned their heads towards the house upon hearing a scream from inside, Nora's scream, just as a whoosh stopped behind them.

"Who are you?" asked a familiar voice as Lizzie and Joan turned around to find Jay's younger self staring at the girl in the Flash uniform before shaking his head, "it doesn't matter, I need to…"

"Jay… Barry," said Joan as she looked at the stunned young man who was surprised at how a stranger knew his real name, "we need to go back to your present.. to your own time."

"Henry! Barry!" yelled Nora from inside the house. Barry was about to run past Lizzie when the latter stepped in front of him at super speed.

"Grandma's alive," said Lizzie as she looked at the younger version of her father, "grandpa and gramma are alive. Please, dad."

"I…. what?" asked Barry as he looked at the girl and stepped back while Thawne picked up a knife from a side table with Nora sobbing.

"You're my dad," said Lizzie as she took off her mask and looked at Barry, "All I can tell you is that grandma and grandpa are alive. They're safe."

"You just need to take us past to your time, Barry," said Joan holding back a sob since she knew her marriage was about to be destroyed, "and then we can explain everything. Please, Barry. I know how hard it was to lose your dad and your mom. You told me that Nora used to always read to you the Runaway Dinosaur.. the same book you, or the Barry I married, used read to Lizzie when she was two years old, and wouldn't go to sleep without you by her side."

"I know… I know it's a lot, dad," said Lizzie, "but we need to get out of here or…"

"Or Lizzie will never exist," said Joan as Barry looked on in shock, "please."

Barry looked at the house, and then back at Joan and Lizzie before grabbing the both of them. There was something familiar about the girl, and the tone of voice the older woman spoke with told him there was truth in what she was saying. He wondered about the woman saying that she married him, or another version of him, especially since the only other person who knew about the Runaway Dinosaur was Iris. Barry had told Iris about the book after returning from the Speed Force… no one else knew; not even Joe.

AS Barry entered the Speed Force with the both of them, Thawne stabbed Nora.

After he left the house, Thawne found that he lost his connection to the speed force. While he was screaming a few blocks away at the loss of his speed, the younger Flash then was able to come out of hiding and say one final goodbye to his mother before she died. And then the loop closed.

Time started to flow as it should have with the alternate timeline being wiped out of existence. Back in the present day, a breach then opened in the middle of the street leading to the West household. Barry, Lizzie, and Joan stopped at the walkway leading to the West's house where Barry saw Iris laughing and drinking with Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wally just as they did before he left.

"Lizzie?" said Joan as she looked at her daughter while wiping the young girl's tears, "you did it. If we're here then… then the timeline reset."

"Okay," said a still confused Barry in his uniform in the darkness of night as they stood in the front yard, "can we please get inside the house so that…"

"I…"

"And please don't call me dad," said a slowly panicking Barry as Lizzie stopped talking before looking at her mother, "I.. I'm sorry, but… I…"

"We should go in," said Joan as she held on tight to her daughter, "we'll follow you, Barry."

Barry heard the sadness in the woman's voice while mentally kicking himself. He walked up the walkway and opened the door. His entrance had Iris get up off the couch and rush to him while asking if he was feeling alright.

"And what's with the suit," said Cisco as Barry remained standing at the foyer without any expression on his face. Joe looked at the surprised expression on Iris' face as she stared at someone who was about to enter the house after Barry. And when he and the others saw the person with their own eyes, they knew why Iris was stunned.

It was a girl who Joe thought was eleven or ten years old in a Flash uniform. He was about to say if Barry somehow managed to find a trick or treater who started Halloween early when his jaw dropped at the woman who walked in while holding the girl's hand.

"Joan? Joan Williams?" asked joe in utter surprise, "how.. how…"

"Dad?" asked Iris and Wally.

"What's going on, Barry?" asked Caitlin as Barry walked down the steps to the living room with Iris by his side as she looked at the woman and the little girl. She knew there was something familiar about her, but she couldn't place he finger on it. As for Barry, the young man didn't say a word while he walked over to the couch as Joan and Lizzie remained at the foyer with the door closed behind them.

"Barry?" asked Cisco before looking at a stunned Joe before waving his hands in exasperation, "someone please explain what's going on here?"

"Honey," said Joan holding back the lump in her throat as she looked at Lizzie, "you may want to call… the others."

"Yea," said Lizzie sadly before she looked down at her lightning emblem… avoiding the look from Barry who quickly looked away. She twisted the emblem with her hand, pulled it out, and took out a small device, the signal for the Waverider. Before leaving the alternate future, Joan asked Lizzie to place the device behind the lightning emblem for safe-keeping. Lizzie then pressed the button before looking back at her mother, and then at Joe and the others. Lizzie glanced at Barry who was looking away before giving Iris a small smile and then looking away.

"Joe," said Joan while holding tight to her daughter's shoulders, "you look surprised to see me and…"

"Well," Joe said, "you're dead. You died several years ago."

"Let me guess," said Joan softly, "the day Barry's mother died?"

"A day later," said Joe taken aback, "you… well, she had her neck broken. Her body was dumped at an alleyway, and… how are you here?"

"Did you ever catch the guy?" asked Joan while Joe shook his head. He then went to explain to the others that Joan was one of the up and coming ADA's working at the time of Nora's death. She was supposed to take the case, but given how much of a high priority it was with Henry being the suspect, the District Himself decided to take on the case.

"It was Thawne," said Joan.

"As in Eobard Thawne?" asked Caitlin, "why would.. hold on.. if you're dead then… how…. I mean I'm repeating Joe's question. But how are you here? And how do you know the Reverse-Flash?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," said Barry he turned to Joan while avoiding looking at Lizzie. However, the more he looked at Joan, the more he felt he was asking questions that he would not like.. especially with Iris next to him.

"We have a lot to talk about," said Joan, "and it would be better if we have the others here."

"Who?" asked Iris as she approached Barry and stood next to him. Joan looked at the both of them, took a deep breath, and then looked away while Barry glanced at Joan. He then glanced at Lizzie before the both of them looked away.

"You'll see," said Joan softly as she wrapped her arms around Lizzie, "just have to wait a little while longer."

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzie was looking at the blinking light on the device in her hand after pressing the button. It was a few seconds later that the device started to beep and an ear piece extended outwards from a hidden drawer at the side of the device. Lizzie saw Cisco tilting his head as she took it out, and then gave it to her mother while saying that it was most likely Captain Hunter.

"Captain Hunter?" asked Iris.

"It's a long story," whispered Joan as she put the earpiece into her ear. The device then beeped one again before she heard Captain Hunter's voice in her ear.

"Yes, Captain Hunter… it's me. Joan." She then nodded her head while listening to the Captain with her arms still around Lizzie The little girl looked at the stunned faces of everyone while Joe was rushing over to Barry, and then pulling him to one side. Lizzie then looked at the soft smile from Caitlin who then walked towards her while Joan was nodding her head and saying that she'd 'tell them.'

"See you there," Joan said before taking off the earpiece. Before Caitlin could say anything, Joan said that they need to head for STAR Labs. That 'they' would be meeting them in the parking lot.

"Who's they?" asked Cisco as Barry and Joe, interrupted from the talk they were about to have, walked back into the living room.

"You'll see," answered Joan glancing over at Barry and then at Cisco. She knew that these people weren't the ones she knew… the ones that Lizzie knew.. and it pained her just as she was sure it hurt Lizzie. Joan then asked Lizzie to take her to STAR Labs before looking up and telling the others that she'll meet them there… and then she could answer their questions.

"Hold on, mommy," said Lizzie as she held onto Joan, and then zoomed out with lightning trailing behind her.

"Woah," said Cisco as Lizzie rushed away before looking at Barry and chuckling, "is it just me or did she seem to be faster than you, Barry?"

"Bar?" asked Joe as Barry was looking at the place where Lizzie and Joan were standing a few seconds ago wondering if what the woman and her daughter said was true; that she was his wife and that Lizzie was his daughter. He wondered why they would travel back in time while wondering how it was that he wouldn't marry Iris. Barry looked over at the young woman, who was always in his mind, asking if he was feeling fine.

"Iris…" Barry wanted to tell her what Lizzie and Joan told him.. but he didn't know how, or if it would change their relationship. He loved Iris with all his heart, and Barry knew there was no way he would ever endanger that relationship. Barry knew he didn't have any feelings for Joan or Lizzie, but the fact that Lizzie was his daughter was weighing down on his mind.

And almost immediately he hated himself for blaming Lizzie and Joan for appearing in the past.

"Iris," said Barry as more questions swam in his head, "I need you and the others to meet me in STAR Labs. You guys should head out while I talk to Joan and Lizzie, and I need some explanations too and… yeah."

Barry didn't know what else to say since even he wasn't sure what he could say. This was something he never expected. He then asked if he could talk to Caitlin alone, while the others headed to Joe's car in the driveway. Iris gave the young man a small smile while squeezing his hand before she walked past him. However, in a moment of levity and surprise, Barry pulled Iris back and kissed her on the lips while the others looked at the two of them with eyes wide open.

"About time," said Joe before he turned and walked out of the house with a chuckling Wally who said that he won the bet. Cisco and Caitlin bumped each other's fists as Barry pulled back from the kiss while his hand was pressed against Iris' cheeks.

"So," whispered Iris looking into Barry's eyes as she thought about the conversation she had just a few seconds ago on the front porch, "you and me? Are you going to be ok?"

"I can't see me being with anyone else but you. And I need you to… to be with me… to be my rock… my lightning rod," Barry said before kissing Iris' forehead. Barry knew the kiss proved what he had always suspected, that he and Iris were perfect for each other. They didn't have any hesitation, or any awkward questions… it just felt perfect. As if it was supposed to happen. And now, all Barry to think about was how he could have missed out on a relationship with Iris after he stopped his mother's death.

'My plan was always to get back to the future and live a good life with mom, dad, and Iris,' thought Barry as he kissed Iris again while Cisco rushed out saying that he couldn't take the loving vibe coming out of them, with a chuckle. With Iris pulling back once she heard the car engine turn over, she kissed Barry again before she parted and told him that she'd meet him at STAR Labs. She then turned to Caitlin and told her that she'll see her in her car before turning to Barry again with a smile on her face. She then brushed her hair behind her ears and walked out the door.

And all Barry could think, as Iris disappeared from view, was how could he have simply settled with someone else. Barry then shook his head and turned to Caitlin.

"I need a favour, Cait," said Barry, "can you examine Lizzie's blood?"

"Lizzie's blood? Why?" asked Caitlin her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"There's just something I'm wondering and… and I need to know if her speed is from the Speed Force, or…"

"Barry," said Caitlin, "she's a minor. I can't examine her blood without her mother's consent. Why don't you ask her, and if she says 'yes' then I'll run a test."

"I'll get you a hair sample, and…"

"Barry," Caitlin interrupted her, "everyone we've checked… everyone we've met so far with meta-human abilities are adults. For Lizzie, I need to ask her mother."

"Cait, I…"

"What's going on, Barry?" asked Caitlin.

For a little while there, Barry considered telling Caitlin the truth about what both Lizzie and Joan told him. However, Barry still had so many things he didn't know… but he told himself that he needed to talk to Joan first before talking to Caitlin again. And then there was the issue of who was coming to STAR Labs, and the fact that Joan and Lizzie told Barry that his parents were alive.

"I.. I was just curious, Caitlin," said Barry, "I mean she could be someone who was experimented on… you know… just like Trajectory."

"You mean her mother could have…."

"No," said Barry waving his arms about with a nervous smile on his face, "just someone could have been experimented on by someone else and… you know… I just want to make sure that she's safe."

'And I want to know if she's really my daughter,' thought Barry to himself while Caitlin said that she still needed to ask Joan, and that if she said no, then it is possible that she could have known about experiments that were done on the little girl.

"Just.. just forget I said anything," asked Barry, "I'll ask her mother. Anyway…"

Barry picked Caitlin up and rushed to the car which has already reversed out from the driveway and was waiting on Caitlin. He placed her at the rear passenger door, and then whispered at her not to say anything to the others, and then dashed off with lightning behind him. Confused at what had just happened, Caitlin opened the door and stepped into the car while saying that Barry needed to ask her a personal favour… and that it was a secret.

"Awww, but I wanna know," whined Cisco before Joe started to drive the car towards STAR Labs.

In the meantime, Barry was running as fast as he could, reaching the parking lot in two minutes while Joan and Lizzie just seemed to be waiting for someone or something. Barry stopped close to them, and before Lizzie could call him 'dad' again, he told Lizzie that he needed to talk to Joan alone. Lizzie pursed her lips as she looked at Barry before nodding her head. Joan stared at Barry, and then told Lizzie to stay where she was, that she'd be right back. She took Barry several steps away to the side while Lizzie looked up at the sky… searching the stars for anything resembling a ship.

"Joan… I… I.. don't know you and…"

"You don't know Lizzie either," said Joan nodding her head as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at her daughter before turning to look at Barry once again.

"Yea…. I mean… she said that she's my daughter, and you said that you're my wife and…. I mean… I love Iris, and…" Barry shook his head as he thought about the kiss with Iris only a few minutes ago and wondered what he was trying to accomplish by talking to Joan, 'you want to know why you settled. Just ask her.'

"Barry," said an exasperated Joan thinking about her daughter and what they had just been through while looking at the man who was rubbing the back of his head nervously, "just say what you want to say."

"I don't know how she'll take this…" whispered Barry as he motioned towards Joan and then at Lizzie, and back at Joan who stood expressionless in front of him, "I… I know Lizzie said that my parents are alive and I don't know if…"

"They're coming here in a few minutes," whispered Joan looking back towards Lizzie who was pacing the ground nervously as she waited to see her grandparents again. Joan then turned to Barry and said, "you're in love with Iris? Good. The man I married was named Jay Garrick and.."

"I thought I was Lizzie's dad, and… I mean…"

"The you who intervened in Nora's murder named himself Jay," said Joan as she looked at the surprised Barry, "he's her father. He was still Nora and Henry's son... so while your parents are coming back after surviving the reset of the timeline; my husband isn't."

"I…."

"It'll take some time for Lizzie to come to terms with the fact that her father is dead," whispered Joan as tears gathered in her eyes while she looked at Barry, "and for me to come to terms that my husband is gone. In the meantime, Lizzie may even see you as her father…. Or… never mind, that's my job to explain to her that you're not him. In the meantime, Henry and Nora are what remains of my family… and what remains of my Jay's legacy. They're my in-laws, and Lizzie's grandparents. Like I said, she's not your daughter, Barry; so I don't expect for you to be in her life."

"I'm sorry," said Barry shaking his head. He wanted to ask that one single question, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to feel when told that he was called Jay in another timeline, and that he was being told that he may not be able to see his daughter. A daughter from another timeline who he didn't know at all, "I…"

"And I don't expect you to be in my life either," said Joan while trying for her voice not to crack, "there's nothing keeping you away from being with Iris. Once Henry and the others return, maybe it's time Lizzie and I start a new life somewhere other than Central City."

"You don't have to leave, and…"

"Barry," said Joan while rubbing her forehead in frustration, "imagine how me and Lizzie feel. Imagine how your parents could be feeling when they arrive. We lost our world… our future was wiped out of existence. You want to talk about me and Lizzie? Fine… but we can do that later. For right now, you love Iris and that's fine. You have nothing to be ashamed about because Lizzie's not your daughter and I'm not your wife."

"I'm not ashamed and…"

"Then why are we talking about this as if you are?" whispered Joan as she looked at Barry while her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes started to water. She remembered the first date with Jay, she remembered the day Lizzie was born and Jay was with her the whole time holding onto her hand. Joan remembered Lizzie sleeping on Jay's shoulder following the early three in the morning feedings; Jay would watch over lizzie while telling Joan to go back to sleep… and when Joan would wake up at seven to take over for her husband, she'd smile at Jay sleeping on the rocking chair with Lizzie in his arms fast asleep.

Joan then turned and walked away leaving Barry searching for an answer as to why he wanted to talk about her and Lizzie in the first place. Joan wiped her eyes as she headed for Lizzie who was looking up with a smile on her face.

"Mommy!" yelled Lizzie as she zoomed to Joan's side and held her hand while pointing high up in the sky The both of them looked up and saw a small greyish ship flying down towards them with the landing lights turned on. The three of them watch the ship turn mid-air, the cockpit facing away from them while a car drove into the parking lot. It stopped just as the ship landed and Cisco was the first to rush out shouting excitedly that they were looking at a space ship. He was followed by a surprised Wally, Caitlin, Joe, and Iris as they got out of the car and walked to where Barry was standing with Joan and Lizzie. In the meantime, Cisco headed for the ship as its rear ramp started to open.

"OH my God," said Cisco as he looked at the three familiar people coming down the ramp while a woman he didn't know was holding onto a baby and being guided down the ramp by one of the familiar people who also happened to be in a Flash uniform. The second new one he had seen that day.

"Jessie?" asked Cisco while he looked up and down at her costume as Wally ran over and asked with surprise if she was a speedster. Jessie nodded her head while Barry rushed over to the older couple as Joan and Lizzie stood to one side. They were separated by several inches from a stunned Iris who, was watching Barry hug Henry and Nora tightly, placed a hand over her mouth. She then looked at a surprised Joe and Caitlin before asking how any of this was possible, with Caitlin whispering it was a miracle.

"A miracle," whispered Joan letting go of Lizzie as Henry went on one knee and spread his arms out. Joan remembered each and every day with Jay as Lizzie hugged her grandfather and grandmother while Barry, reluctantly took a few steps back from the tearful Lizzie. He looked back at Joan whose mind was thousands of miles away as she remembered the day Henry and Nora first met their grand-daughter. She remembered how happy they were back then, as she watched them hug Lizzie in the present day. Joan then walked towards them before Iris and the others made a move. They watched as Henry stood up and walked a few steps before hugging Joan tightly.

"Jessie told us what happened to Jay," he whispered in Joan's ear, "I'm so sorry."

"Honey," said Nora as she walked towards Joan with Lizzie holding her hand. She hugged Joan while Jax, Professor Stein, and Sara walked down the ramp to the ground. Barry and Cisco welcomed them while Jessie, whose arm was around Tess's shoulder, introduced her mother to the others. A stunned Joe stood with his mouth open as Joan hugged Tess while the baby in her arms was crying.

"Tess," said Nora as she reached out her hand while Henry continued to hug Lizzie. Nora asked that she hold the crying baby; a baby that Nora would help Tess with occasionally when she wasn't busy. Baby Jessica fell quiet in Nora's arms while Joan whispered, holding onto Tess's arms, that she heard about Harrison's death.

"I'm so sorry, Tess," said Joan before she parted.

"Jay?" asked Tess.

"I saw Daddy when he ran out of granddad's house in the past," said Lizzie, "he ran away with his younger self and.. and then I don't know."

"Wait, Granddad?" asked Cisco motioning at Henry while the present Team Flash stopped what they were doing and looked at Lizzie and Henry holding hands, "did you just call him granddad?"

Cisco then started to chuckle while asking jokingly if Nora was her grandmother.

"Yes," said Joan as she looked at Cisco with a look that said 'stop joking'. At the same time, Barry looked away while Iris looked up at the young man she was standing next to, and then at Lizzie and wondered what was going on. She then noticed Caitlin staring at Barry who asked in a very hushed tone if he knew.

"I…." said Barry when there was the sound of thunder in the distance, but the sky was clear of any clouds.

"Barry," said Jessie as she stared at a rift opening up that had her, Barry, and then Lizzie speed to the front of everyone. They were joined by Sara, who was already tensed up for battle, and Firestorm, while Caitlin and Cisco goaded everyone into the building.

"Mommy!" yelled Lizzie as Joan stopped and rushed back towards her.

"Joan!" yelled Tess as Joan rushed past her when a blur and yellow lighting shot out of the rift before it closed. Joan rushed past the surprised Jessie, Firestorm, Sarah, and Barry to find Lizzie hugging the Flash. Joan watched with tears in her eyes as Jay, whose body was now crackling with orange electricity, stood up with a groan while carrying Lizzie who was holding on tight to the back of his neck.

"Jay?" asked Joan as her voice cracked while Iris rushed to Barry's side, as did Cisco and the others.

"Barry?" asked a confused Caitlin who looked on between the cowled Jay, and Barry, and then to and fro between them. A second later, Jay took off his cowl to reveal an older Barry Allen.

"Barry," said Jessie as she rushed to Jay who stumbled back and went to his knee. Lizzie, her feet hitting the ground, stepped back and looked at the electrical charges that we crackling on her father's body, and then she looked at Joan who went down on one knee. Jessie went down on one knee too and asked Jay how it was possible he was still here.

"I thought you were…"

"Jay!" yelled Nora as she reached her son and went on her knees to hug him.

"I had to see you… one… one last time," said Jay before he parted and wiped Nora's tears before turning to Joan and then hugging her tight, "I had to see all.. all of you again to… to make sure I was right."

"You were," said Stein as Lizzie went in to hug her father and mother together. Parting, Henry helped Jay stand up before hugging his son once again, the son who travelled back to the past and was stuck there. And in doing so, he built a new life and created a family.. the remains of which he watched wiping the tears out of their eyes.

"We'll take care of them," Henry whispered while nodding at Joan and Lizzie, as Jay tightened his hold on his father. Jay then stepped back and looked at Joe.

"You look old," Joe said taking a few steps forward and placed his hands on Jay's shoulders, "what happened, Barry? And.. and why did they call you Jay."

"Lizzie and Joan will explain," he said as the lightning crackling his body increased.

"You took Velocity-Nine," said Caitlin as she rushed to Jay, "I need to…"

"No time,," whispered Jay as he placed a hand on Caitlin's cheek, "I'm glad I got to see you again, Cait. And you too Cisco.

"Barry, I…" Cisco stopped talking when he grabbed Jay's arms and stiffened with his eyes going wide open. Reality shifted around Cisco as he watched Jay murder Thawne the day he went to the past to prevent Nora's murder. He then saw flashes of events including the day Jay proposed to Joan. He then saw Lizzie born, he saw an alternate version of himself searching for an alternate Barry Allen. Cisco saw everything, including the alien invasion, and then released Jay's hand while gasping.

"You vibed," said Jay as Cisco nodded his head in shock.

"Cisco, what did you see?" asked Iris. Cisco looked at Iris, and then at Barry, and back at Iris again. He then looked at Joan and Lizzie, and back at Jay who was looking back at him.

"I.. I think that Joan and the others can explain everything," said Cisco as Jay breathed a sigh of relief while hugging his mother one more time before hugging Tess.

"I'm sorry about Harrison," said Jay while Tess nodded her head on his shoulder. Jay then asked Jessie who was standing behind Tess, if she could help train Lizzie, "I know you want to go home and stop the nightmare from even starting. But…. But when you're free, can you train Lizzie? You have the most experience out of any of us."

"Jess?" asked Wally as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "we were just bombarded by the dark matter and… and Barry's the one whose more experienced. So how can…"

"I've been Jessie Quick for nearly 5 years, Wally," said Jessie much to Wally and Team Flash's surprise.

"So wait, then you're from the future," Cisco pointed out. Jessie nodded her head before turning towards Jay and said that she'll make sure that Lizzie was well trained. She guessed that the only reason Jay asked her instead of his past self was that Lizzie had already met the female speedster in the previous timeline. She looked over at Lizzie whose shoulders were trembling while she held onto Jay, and guessed that Jay knew it would be hard for Lizzie to be trained by someone who looked just like him. She guessed that there was even a little bit of resentment present since Jay wasn't the one training Lizzie. And Jessie understood, as Jay looked into his daughters' eyes and told her to look after her mother.

"Mother?" whispered Iris as she glanced at Barry.

"It's nothing, Iris," Barry whispered as he watched his older self.

"I'm always right here, peanut," said Jay after he and Lizzie parted from another hug, and he placed a finger on her lightning emblem, "I'm in your heart. And I'll be watching you grow up with your mum from the Speed Force."

"Then let me come with you," said Lizzie, her bottom lip trembling, "mom and I can come with you, and…"

"Where I'm going is not a place for you or your mom, Lizzie," said Jay gently as Joan grabbed her daughter from behind and hugged her tight. Jay then looked up at the stunned Barry and said, "I know what you're thinking, Barry. You have to move on, and live your life."

Iris looked at Jay and then at Barry before holding his hand tight. Joan noticed it and looked away, concentrating on her daughter as Jay walked towards her and cupped her face with both hands.

"You're my love, and my best friend," Jay whispered as Joan closed her eyes and tears fell down her face while Henry held onto Nora who was tearing up. Jay kissed Joan, with Cisco and the others looking away nervously, for a minute before parting.

"I have to go," he said.

"I love you," Joan whispered.

"I love you too; and always will," Jay said before looking down at Lizzie who was wiping her eyes.

"Peanut," said Jay as he reached out his hand, "wanna share a run with your old man?"

"Mommy?" asked Lizzie as she looked up at her mother who released a chuckle and a sob at the same time, nodded her head.

Lizzie grabbed Jay's hand while Tess held onto Joan's trembling shoulders as she stared at her husband who had more yellow electricity crackling over his body.

"Run," Joan whispered.

Jay and Lizzie then ran as fast as they could. A sonic wave pushed the group back a little with Barry looking on in surprise. He was about to follow when Jessie told him not to, that this trip was about Lizzie and Jay. Barry and the others watched as the lightning went out of their sight, and then turned to Joan who was now hugging Henry and Nora. Cisco mumbled that the situation they were in "sucked", with Joe and Wally whispering "yes". While Henry and Nora was telling Joan that things would be alright, that they were there to help her get through this, Jay was keeping pace with his daughter. They ran past several sights, even visited Disneyland and watched the fireworks together while eating ice cream at, what to others would seem to be at high speed. However, for the two of them, it was as if hours had went past.

"Listen to your mother," said Jay as they ran through the pyramids at Giza, "finish your homework, and then super-heroing. Let Barry and Jessie do the heavy lifting, and then you can take over when you're done with your studies."

"I know, Daddy," grinned Lizzie with red eyes from tears as they ran past the Great Wall, "and no changing time."

"No changing time," Jay repeated with a smile, "and no boys until you're thirty. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy," chuckled Lizzie before looking at her father whose lighting was moving faster and faster around him even though they were running at the same speed.

"Graduate college, and… hug your mother for me every day," said Jay as his voice cracked. He knew the end was coming since he could feel his body breaking off, his very essence being pulled back into the Speed Force.

"I will, daddy," Lizzie choked as they ran over the water... the both of them getting close to Central City.

"I love the both of you, peanut," said Jay as his body started to break up. The last thing that Lizzie saw, before he was turned into dust, was his smile as she replied that he was loved. "Mommy and I love you, Daddy." With his atoms scattered into the Speed Force, Lizzie sobbed with tears going down her face while running as fast as she could towards STAR Labs. She ran through the building and ended up behind the Team Flash and the others..

And stopped.

"Lizzie," said Joan who heard the whoosh behind her and immediately ran after turning around. She went on her knees and hugged her crying daughter who said that Jay was gone into the speed force. Joan closed her eyes and renewed tears streamed down her cheeks as she tightly hugged Lizzie with Henry and Nora holding tight to each other. Tess was holding onto her baby while Jessie held onto her mother's shoulders tightly. All Team Flash, Sarah, Jax and Stein could do was watch helplessly as the little girl cried for her father in her mother's arms.

To be Concluded.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Cortex, STAR Labs, 0030 hours.**

It wasn't long before Lizzie was in Joan's arms as she carried the little girl into STAR Labs. Caitlin showed Joan and Tess to a nearby room where Lizzie and Baby Jessica could lay down while Henry and Nora, who were several steps behind, told Barry that they needed to check in on Joan and Lizzie. Caitlin didn't know what to tell Joan as she lay Lizzie down on the bed, the little girl's eyes were still closed as she continued to cry. Tess sat down on the adjacent bed while holding the baby with Jessie sitting next to her.

"Tess," whispered Joan as she sat down behind Lizzie and placed a hand on her arm while the little girl lay on her side, her back facing Caitlin, Jessie, and Tess, "you could leave Jessica with me. Could you… could you please explain what happened?"

"I have a feeling they'd like to know how Barry…." Caitlin said as she leaned in towards Joan. Caitlin wanted Joan to be the one to talk to the others, however, Joan disagreed.

"Tess knows everything," Joan said interrupting Caitlin as Tess nodded her head while handing over the quiet toddler to Joan. Baby Jessica laughed upon seeing Joan's face, who managed a sad smile at her since she felt there was no need to alarm the baby. Joan looked up at Caitlin, and then at Tess and Jessie while holding Jessica close to her. She explained that someone needed to stay with Lizzie. Tess nodded her head before getting off the bed, and then gently rubbing Joan's shoulder before trudging out of the room with Caitlin and Jessie behind her.

Joan looked down at baby Jessica once she was alone, and then heard the soft breathing of her daughter as she finally went off to sleep. Sitting alone in the room, Joan closed her eyes as the sheer weight of everything that happened just crashed down on her. She lowered her head and raised Baby Jessica up to her chest before her shoulders stated to tremble. With Joan's hair now covering her face, Joan began sobbing in silence as she tried not to make too much sound. Her lips were wordlessly moving while tears streamed down her face, and fell onto her arm as baby Jessica lay her head on Joan's shoulder.

"Honey?" said Nora as she strode into the room with Henry; both of them looking worried at the woman. Joan looked back up with trails of tears on her cheeks before she wiped them away as Henry stepped alongside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. At feeling the contact, Joan placed the side of her head on top of his hand while Nora was rubbing her arm. Joan looked up at Nora before shaking her head and crying softly with the older woman reaching around and hugging Joan. Nora had tears going down her face as well, so did Henry. The both of them lost two sons…. Barry and Jay; and they lost their other daughter in-law, their Iris, as well.

All of them had lost their entire world. Henry gently told Joan that the others were heading to the Cortex to talk about what happened, "and we're going to be here with you."

Joan nodded her head which lay on Nora's shoulder as the latter sat down next to her while Henry gently rubbed her back. He too was trying to stifle the tears away as he looked at the two children. To him, their lives life had been overturned. There was no way to go back to how it used to be. While he looked down at Joan and Lizzie, he knew in his heart hat this version of his son was madly in love with Iris. It was something saw with his own eyes when she and Barry held hands together tight.

For now though, Henry didn't want to think about Barry and Iris. He was more focused on Joan and Lizzie. And it wouldn't be too long before Henry was given baby Jessica to hold so that the crying Joan could lay down next to her sleeping daughter. Joan wrapped her arms around her daughter after laying down behind her, while Nora kissed the sides of both of their heads before whispering good night to the both of them.

She and Henry then sat on the other bed, the older woman carrying baby Jessica in her arms.

"Will everything be all right, Henry?" asked Nora softly while looking at her husband.

"Eventually," said Henry as he placed his hand on Nora's knee, and then looked over at Joan who lay down on her side with her back facing him, "eventually."

 **Central City Picture News, 1300 hours; a week later.**

"What does one say to a woman who not only married the man that you love; but has had a child with him as well?"

As Iris walked out of the offices of Central City Picture News, she had yet to deal with that conundrum for the past week ever since Joan, Lizzie, Henry, Nora, Tess, baby Jessica, and Jessie travelled through time from an alternate timeline created by Barry.

At first, she was angry at Barry for being successful in changing the future, and then getting stuck in the past. She was furious after the meeting a week ago at STAR Labs, the day he returned from the past with Joana and Lizzie, that he tried to do something that could have had unforeseen consequences on them all.

As she stood on the sidewalk waiting for Barry to take them to the bus station to see off Lizzie and Joan, Iris recalled Sara, Stein, and Jax scolding him for what he did to the timeline; or rather what he would have done if Lizzie and Joan hadn't stopped him.

"This is the consequences of playing with time, Barry," whispered Sarah a week ago when the Legends, Tess, and Jessie were briefing Team Flash about the alternate time-line, "you have to live with the knowledge that your actions changed their lives through no fault of their own." Sara nodded at Tess and Jessie before mentioning Henry, Nora, Joan, and Lizzie, "the world they knew is gone. And you…."

"Miss Lance," Stein whispered as he lay a hand on a panting Sara's shoulder before she could say anything else. And all Barry could do was look down at the floor in the Cortex.

"I don't think there's anything else there is to say," said Sara shaking her head at Barry, "I'm going to said my goodbyes to Lizzie and her mother, and the others, before heading for the shuttle." Sara then walked past Barry while telling Stein and Jax that she'll be waiting for them outside. Barry watched her walk past before looking away with the full knowledge that she was right. He messed up big time. It was a few minutes later that Stein and Jax left as well, the both of them simply asking Barry to be careful since time travel had consequences.

"And time has a way of pushing back against any change to the natural order of things," said Stein gently before patting Barry's shoulder and then leaving.

"I should get some sleep," said Tess softly as she got off the bed, "Jessica's probably keeping Joan up. She hasn't slept yet and… and maybe she's bothering Nora and Henry."

"I'll go with you, mom," said Jessie as she held her hand. Wally was about to ask Jessie if she could stay up a little longer and talk, but thought the better of it. He watched Jessie tell Caitlin before leaving that she needed the scientist to test her blood for the nanites she had talked about earlier. She also added that she needed a vaccine of some kind that could be administered to meta-humans and other powered people in their Earth before the Dominators could make a move against them.

"I'll test the blood I already drew from you," Caitlin said, "give me two days to come up with something. Although, it would be easier if you and Mrs. Wells could help me."

"I just need some rest, Dr. Snow," said Tess.

"Of course," said Caitlin as she looked at the exhausted Tess who then walked away with Jessie's arm around her shoulders.

With the newcomers gone, only Team Flash was left as they tried to wrap their minds around what had just happened. Iris wiped her faced with both hands as she sat down next to Barry while Wally was leaning against the wall as he looked at the door which Jessie had just walked out of. Wally sighed at the thought that even Jessie's world had changed given that she was sent back five years into the past, Joe was standing with a far-away look in his eyes as he remembered the day he and his partner were called to the scene of Joan's murder.

"So," said Cisco as he sat at the main console with Caitlin. His voice shook everyone out of the thoughts running in their own heads, and looked up at him. He then leaned forward and shook his head, "that was really heavy."

"I feel sorry for Lizzie," said Caitlin with a frown, "I mean… to lose everything when you're so young and… I can't imagine that."

Barry didn't know what to say to that. The knowledge that Lizzie was his daughter was gnawing at him, but he also knew that he had no feelings for her. He was sorry that she, Joan, Tess and her baby lost their world… but he didn't have any feelings for any of them. Barry covered his mouth as he thought about his mother, father, and Jessie… to him, they were the ones he knew and had a connection with.

At least it would be easier for him to re-connect with them. And it would be easier for everyone to reconnect with them. He glanced over at Iris, and wondered what she was thinking about the fact that Joan and Lizzie were his wife and daughter respectively before looking away and thinking, 'no, they were your alternate's wife and daughter. Not yours. Besides, 'Jay' told you to live your life. And your life is with Iris.'

"Do you think that Tess would want to stay?" asked iris. Barry closed his eyes and breathed out in relief that she hadn't asked about Joan and Lizzie. Especially he didn't know what to say.

"Probably not," said Cisco as he glanced over at Barry. The Speedster noticed the look Cisco gave him before looking away and explained, "we've already told her that Dr. Wells was the Reverse-Flash and… well… I mean the other Barry already told her about Dr. Wells. And… I mean… I guess she wouldn't want to be associated with the man who murdered Barry's mother… I mean our Barry's mother. And I don't think she'll want to change her last name… and since Harry's alive in Earth Two, I'm guessing that she'd want to go to Earth Two."

"Having three Jessie's will be funny for Harry though," said Wally.

"Can't wait to see his face and…"

"What about Joan and Lizzie?" asked Cisco interrupting Barry.

"We should ask them tomorrow," whispered Iris as she held onto Barry's hand. She too was trying to bring her mind around that fact. Her anger at Barry was rapidly giving way to concern at how he was taking all of this, "and I think we need to talk to Henry and Nora the same question and…"

"I think mom and dad would be staying here," said Barry.

"I don't know, Bar," Joe said shaking his head, "all of them are from the alternate timeline, and… and yeah, you're still their son… but Joan and Lizzie are family too."

"And I'm not?" asked Barry leading to a sigh from Joe before he shook his head and told Barry that they were still his parents… and at the same time they weren't.

"They're from another time when they had two Barry's… a time line where…."

"I…" said Barry when he interrupted Joe. However, he stopped and looked at Cisco who slammed his hand onto the console in front of him. The sound made Caitlin slightly jump back before settling down as all heads turned to the young man.

"You changed time, Barry," said Cisco who was trying to keep his calm, but at the same time there were cracks in his voice that indicated he was angry, "or at least you tried to change time. You…"

"I already heard this from Sara, Cisco," whispered Barry rubbing the back of his head. He could feel the anger just coming off of Cisco who kept on talking.

"Yea," Cisco said nodding his head, "now you're hearing it from me. You tried to change all of our futures without our permission. Look, I can't imagine how you must have felt when Henry died…."

"Cisco," Caitlin gently said as Barry looked up at Cisco. However, Cisco continued before saying that everything he was saying was the truth.

"There are so many people in the world who get murdered, Barry," said Cisco as he looked at Barry, "all of them have to move on with their lives. Just because you have the power to travel back in time does not mean that you have the right to change the past… especially not when you know it's going to affect everyone."

"What would you say if your brother died, Cisco?" asked Barry softly.

"Barry," admonished Iris as she held onto Barry's hand.

"I'd probably ask you to change time," admitted Cisco, "and I'd trust you enough to say no. Because if you say no, then that means that I'll be forced to deal with his loss like everyone else who loses a family member. You could have changed all of our lives, Barry… actually, you did change all of our lives… and you would have if they didn't stop you. In the end, that change you caused ended a world. Yea, we're all back here at STAR Labs like it didn't happen... but the fact is that it did happen. History did change, and now we've got survivors here who'll have to deal with their loss. Barry, you got your mom and dad… but they lost everything."

Barry knew that Cisco was right. And while his anger subsided over the next few days, Cisco remained concerned for the survivors. As did Barry, and the rest of Team Flash.

Back in the present day, Iris looked to her left and right for Barry before she closed her eyes and sighed. It was true that she and Joan were like oil and water; they weren't mixing at all. Iris suspected that the reason was because it was hard for Joan seeing Barry with her; and so, Iris didn't know what to say or do. Iris knew in her heart that Barry was Joan's Jay if he changed the timeline like he wanted to… but the young woman kept on telling herself that this was her Barry. Eventually, two days after returning to the present day from the past, Joan, Lizzie, Tess, Jessica, and Jessie left Central City to stay in Henry's cabin for a few days while Henry and Nora stayed in Central City. They wanted to leave as well to have some time with family, but Barry asked the both of them to stay so that they could catch up – and it was Joan who had supported them staying.

It would be a few days later that Felicity, who was the first to discover the return of Henry and Nora, Tess and then baby Jessica. And then the next to find out would be Mayor Oliver Queen and a very surprised Thea. They were excited at the return of Barry's parents, and then listened in stunned silence after Barry explained how they returned. When it came to Joan and Lizzie's involvement however, Barry didn't tell Felicity, Oliver, and Thea who Joan and Lizzie really were. He just told them, with a brave façade even though his heart ached, that Joan and Lizzie were simply survivors who arrived along with Henry, Nora, and Tess. He also casually mentioned that Lizzie was the Flash in the other timeline… a fact that left Thea and Felicity surprised.

Barry told Iris after returning that Thea and Felicity wanted to meet the little girl, but Barry told them that it was better to just leave her alone. However, he told Iris that Oliver was suspicious, and took him aside later and asked for the truth.

But Barry kept up the façade and lied to Oliver in regards to who Lizzie and Joan really were. After returning, Barry continued to tell Iris that he didn't want to complicate matters so he asked Oliver that there was nothing important about Lizzie. Iris had looked into his eyes and knew in her heart that Barry was simply trying to protect Lizzie in his own way; and she dreaded the fallout from everyone when the truth was found out; at least if it was ever found out.

Iris remembered Barry calling Joan at Henry's cabin to tell her what he told Oliver, Thea, and Felicity. And Iris could only imagine Joan's heartbreak when she looked at the expression on Barry's face as he talked to Joan before he put the phone.

Back in the present day, Iris stood on the sidewalk outside CCPN waiting for Barry, and wondering what was taking him so long since they agreed to see off Joan and Lizzie at the bus station in ten minutes. She sighed and thought back to earlier last night when Joan, Lizzie, Tess, and Jessie returned from the cabin.

By then, Caitlin had come up with a way to remove the nanites out of Jessie's system and had already created a vaccine that would prevent the nanites from re-infecting her body. Soon after returning, Iris could sense the frost between her and Joan as they two of them tried avoiding each other… which was difficult as they were meeting in the West home. Eventually, Joan, Lizzie, Tess, Jessie who was holding Baby Jessica, Henry, and Nora got into a small room for a family meeting.

They were going to discuss the next step since their new identities were set up by Felicity earlier that day. Eventually, Tess decided to go to Earth Two with Jessie and Baby Jessica. She was going to try and make a new life with Harry and the alternate Jessie… but she promised Joan, Lizzie, Nora, and Henry that she'll visit them every week. Joan admitted to Tess and the others that it was difficult for her and Lizzie to stay in Central City where Barry was clearly in love with Iris. She interrupted Henry and Nora by saying that she could see it with her own two eyes, and she wasn't going to interfere. Joan then placed an arm around Lizzie's shoulder and said that they had to come to terms that Barry wasn't their Jay… and that it would be difficult to accomplish if they remained in Central City.

Iris checked her watch as she stood on the sidewalk while recalling last night Joan and the others telling Joe, Wally, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and herself their decision. While Joan didn't reveal the real reason for her and Lizzie leaving for Portland, Iris knew it had something to do with Barry. It would be after Jessie and Lizzie brought back their respective mothers to STAR Labs that Nora took Barry and Iris to one side and explained Joan's decision to leave.

"The both of you have your lives to live," said Nora in the kitchen with the two of them while Henry, Joe, and the others were in the living room, "Joan will explain to Lizzie that Barry's not Jay… I mean she's still a little girl who's been traumatised the most out of all of us. So, it'll take her a bit longer to understand the changes… but I know she understands that Barry and Jay aren't the same people."

"So, I… I mean…"

"Joan's not going to ask you to be in her life, or in Lizzie's life, Barry," said Nora gently as she held Barry's hand. "I honestly don't know what's the right thing to do in this situation... maybe it's better to just give them some time. Maybe when she's older, Lizzie would want to meet with you and have some sort of a relationship. For now, I think it's better to give them some time to themselves."

"And you. Mrs. Allen?" asked Iris while Barry walked around the kitchen island and held onto Nora's hand.

"Henry and I will stay here for a few months," said Nora looking at Barry. She knew that the young man was having a difficult time with everything that's been going on; he did change the past so that she could be saved after all. So after Nora and Henry discussed this with Joan and the others, the two of them decided to stay in Central City for a few months with Barry. "But in the end, we're planning to move to Portland as well. Joan already said she'll work at home using the fund that Ray set up for us, and Henry's been thinking about opening a new practice there as well."

Nora then placed a hand on Barry's cheek and said, "you've already grown up so much, Barry. Right now though, Lizzie needs me and Henry more than you need us."

"But…."

"They are my family too, Barry," said Nora, "just like you are. Besides, you'll be able to visit us by plane or you can just run. Lizzie's my granddaughter, and Joan's my daughter-in-law,… and right now we need each other."

Back in the present day, Iris looked up from her watch as she recalled Jessie taking her mother and Baby Jessica to Earth Two while hearing a 'whoosh' sound in the distance. She then looked to her left as a red blur and lightning approached her. For a moment, everything was a blur before she found herself in a hallway looking at a door. She narrowed her eyes and looked confused at a smiling Barry who held up a key in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Barry?" asked Iris looking at the key, and then into his eyes, and back at the key again, "what are we… we were supposed to be in the bus station, and…"

"They're not my wife and daughter, Iris," said Barry as he placed the key into the palm of her left hand. He then closed the hand around the key, and held onto her right hand before saying, "but I do want a have a life with you. I…."

"Barry." Whispered Iris as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Maybe I made a mistake going back in time," whispered Barry as he looked at Iris, "if I knew that changing time would mean I would have to lose my powers and settle for someone else then… then… I mean, maybe Cisco was right. I had you, him, Caitlin, Joe and Wally to help me get over my dad's death. I can't change what I did.. but right now, I have my parents back and… and I want the rest of my life to be with you."

"Barry," whispered Iris as she looked into his eyes, "Lizzie's still your daughter. What if she wants to get to know you after she become eighteen? Or what if she…"

"She's not mine, Iris," said Barry as he glanced away for just a moment, "she's Jay's… she's the other me's daughter. Not mine."

"Barry…" Iris didn't finish what she wanted to say as Barry leaned in to kiss her. A few second later, they parted. Iris then gave a soft smile before wrapping her arms behind Barry's neck. "Barry, I know that a part of you will regret…"

"I don't have any feelings for them," said Barry as he leaned in to kiss Iris again. His heart ached as he thought about Joan and Lizzie. But he kept on thinking to himself that he didn't love them. The same thing was repeating in his mind while, at the same time, thinking to himself that he loved Iris, and he was going to have a family with her. While kissing Iris, Barry reached into his pocket, took out another kay while pushing her against the door. He then unlocked, and opened the door, before closing it behind him.

 **Central City Bus Station, at the same time.**

"We'll see you and Lizzie in six months, Joan" whispered Nora as she hugged her daughter-in-law tight while Henry was holding onto his grand-daughter in his arms. The line of passengers had already gathered behind them as they stood on one of the platforms while waiting for the bus to roll in.

"We'll be waiting," whispered Joan returning the hug as she held on to the woman tight.

"We've already found a nice place near your apartment," said Nora as she pulled back and looked into Joan's eyes with eyes red and puffy while she wiped a tear. Nora let go of Joan's hand before stepping aside for Henry to hug her as she hugged Lizzie while Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe stood by on one side.

Joan nodded her head before pulling back and wiping her eyes as the gathered line of people behind them started to walk into the awaiting bus. She and a silent Lizzie, who hadn't been able to sleep much for the past week, stood side by side while Henry reached down and hugged the little girl once again. Joan then said her goodbyes to Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco.

The younger man shook hands with Joan and Lizzie before saying that he wished they didn't have to leave. Lizzie looked up at her mother, and then at Cisco. She remembered the alternate version of the man she used to call 'Uncle Cisco', and the there was 'Uncle Joe' and 'Aunt Cait'; and immediately, she felt a little down that they were dead… in fact they never existed. And given the fact that Barry had been avoiding Lizzie and Joan – only being around them while celebrating the return of Nora, Henry, Tess, and Jessie… Lizzie knew that Barry wasn't her father.

"It's time we left," said Lizzie as she looked away from Cisco.

"You… you really don't have to leave, Joan," said Joe as he took a step back, "Barry's been…"

"It's hard on him," Joan said nodding her head as she held on tight to Lizzie, "and it's been hard on me and Lizzie. And with Tess and baby Jessica gone to Earth Two… well…"

"I can't imagine," said Joe shaking his head.

"We're here," said Henry as he picked up lizzie and hugged her, "we'll come join you soon." He then looked at Lizzie and asked her how she felt about that. And Henry grinned when Lizzie nodded her head before he put the little girl down and Caitlin crouched down while brushing a stray hair away.

"If you need anything," said Cisco as he stepped forward with his hands in his pockets while looking at Lizzie, "call me ok. New uniform, or… I mean, anything. Call me."

"I will," smiled Lizzie before he looked up at Joan and gave a small smile while Caitlin looked around her surroundings and wondered aloud why Barry and Iris were late. Lizzie then looked up at her mother while Joe took out his phone to dial their cell phones.

Joan shook her head saying that it was alright if Barry and Iris didn't come to see them off, "I haven't exactly been Miss Approachable since coming here, Joe," She then looked away from Joe and looked over at Lizzie who was talking to Caitlin and Cisco with a smile on her face. IN the meantime, Nora had her arms around Lizzie's chest while Henry was stroking the back of the little girl's head. As Joan glanced at the interaction between the two scientists, Joan heartily believed that maybe the little girl would one day see them as Uncle cisco and Aunt Cait once again. "I just want the best for her, and there's too many memories here. I want her in a new place where we can start a brand new life."

"I understand," said Joe as he lay a hand on Joan's shoulder, "it's great to know you're going to be fine."

While Joe and Joan were talking, Cisco asked Lizzie if she was going to use the same name as Barry's alter ego, "you know who I'm talking about." While he talked, Cisco made sure that they were far enough from the line of people before whispering, "the Flash? I mean, Barry's the Flash and having two would just…"

"Technically," said Nora as she went on one knee and placed her chin on Lizzie's shoulder from behind, "my Lizzie's been the Flash back in our timeline."

"Yea, I mean…" said Cisco as Lizzie giggled. He stopped talking while Caitlin smirked before asking Lizzie if she wanted to update her name. At this point, Cisco perked up and snapped his fingers, "I know; Kid Flash."

"No," said Lizzie, Henry, and Nora.

"Warp?" asked Lizzie, "Phaser? Saber? Lightning Bolt?"

"Too Star Trekky, Saber? No…. Bolt? No…." said Cisco before a frown appeared on his lips while Caitlin took out her phone, and tapped on the screen, "how about Girl Lightning, or…"

"No," said Henry as Lizzie giggled.

"Aurora," said Caitlin as she looked up from her phone to a smiling Lizzie.

"I can see it now," whispered Cisco as a smile appeared on Lizzie's face upon hearing the name Aurora, "a new blue uniform with a bit of gold and…"

"Here's a few suggestions," said Henry interrupting Cisco who looked up at him and narrowed his eyes while saying that he was on a roll in regards to her new suit. However, Henry ignored him with a smile plastered on his face and offered two names, "how about Hermes, or Mercury?"

"Or," said Caitlin as she looked up from the phone again, "how about this one… god of motion. Savitar?"

"I like Aurora," said Lizzie, "or maybe even Savitar. Mercury and Hermes? Sorry grampa, but no."

"It's okay," said Henry before he ruffled her hair just as they heard an engine behind them turn. Lizzie, Henry, Caitlin, Nora, and Cisco looked on as the bus heading for Portland was being driven towards them. Lizzie then took a deep breath, she was aware that everything had already begun to change, and then turned to Cisco who said that he'll have Jessie bring the new uniform to Lizzie when she comes to visit and train her next week. Lizzie nodded her head excitedly before turning to Joan who was talking to Joe, and called out for her.

"Mommy!" yelled Lizzie as a honking bus drove towards them. The line behind them started to get animated as the bus stopped, and the doors opened. Lizzie kissed Nora and Henry on their cheeks before rushing to Joan. The little girl grabbed Joan's hand while she hugged Joe, and then went on to hug both Henry and Nora.

"See you soon," whispered Joan in Nora's ear before she parted while holding onto Lizzie's hand. Joan then bent down and grabbed her bag before she and Lizzie turned, got up the stairs and walked over to their seats. The bus was nearly full as they took the last two spots and looked out the window while waving their hands at the group. A second later, the door closed, and then the bus started to move towards a new life for Lizzie and Joan. Joan sat back on her seat after Nora and the others were passed. Lizzie then lay her head on Joan's arm and grabbed her hand.

"I love you, mommy," whispered the little girl.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Joan whispered before kissing the top of Lizzie's head. It was ten minutes later that the bus went past the city limits, and to their new future in Portland.

The End.


End file.
